Best Fake Relationship Ever
by gleeloved
Summary: What happens if a dare with a friend leads you to the person you were meant to spend your entire life with?
1. Ch 1  Start of Something New

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>"Okay so here's how it will go." All you need to do is to date her. And by prom, dump her in front of the entire school like last year's trash." Puck said with a smirk on his face.<p>

"I don't know. Don't you think that's taking it a little too far?" Finn was no scaredy-cat when it came to playing Truth or Dare. But when it involved hurting other people, he knew he had to speak up

"Come on Finny. You picked dare. It's just a harmless prank. She would be overwhelmed if any of the footballers even knew of her existence, let alone the star quarterback dating her. Trust me, it'll be fun." Quinn added.

"And you're okay with me dating her?"

"Of course Finny, it's not like it's the real deal anyway. It's all part of an act. Now, are you going to take up the dare or not?" Quinn's voice raising as she spoke. She was sick of Finn being the goody two shoes and always playing it safe. He thought too much about consequences, the difference between right and wrong and was constantly worrying over every minute thing. Sometimes, it's fun to live on the edge.

Puck's smirk turned to a smile when he heard Quinn agreeing with him. He wasn't sure when it happened. Maybe it was the first day of school when he laid eyes on her. Or maybe it was when she first greeted him. But Quinn had been the first girl to look at him in the eye and called him a bonehead without batting her eyelids. She was the first girl that didn't fear his bad-ass personality and that was pretty hot. But he had to remind himself everyday that Quinn was his best friend's girl, and there were rules.

"Well alright then. I'll think of a plan and start making contact tomorrow."

Finn felt a strange feeling in his stomach. He knew there was nothing good coming out of this dare. But it was true that any girl would feel lucky to date the star quarterback. And just like what Quinn said, it's just a harmless prank right?

* * *

><p>A first attempt at a finchel fic! Comments please! :)<p> 


	2. Ch 2 Wannabe

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry took one last look at her class schedule before slamming her locker shut. She looked through her daily planner and made a mental checklist in her head. She had a lot to do today. After World History and Advanced Geometry, she would have a break at third period, which she often chose to spend in the library working on extra credit. By the time lunch came, she would start prepping herself for after school activities.<p>

Just then, Mercedes Jones walked up to her. "So listen, I know today's usually the busiest day of your week, but seeing how that it's Friday and your ballet lessons only start at 4pm tomorrow, what do you say to a sleepover?"

"Did I just hear the word sleepover?"

Rachel and Mercedes turned towards the voice only to find Kurt Hummel, the final addition to their infamous trio, looking at his reflection from the mirror in his locker.

"Oh god, I'm running out of hairspray. How am I suppose to get this perfect hairline in place?"

Rachel giggled at Kurt's comment. It amazed her how he could look at his reflection almost a hundred times in a day and still couldn't resist picking out flaws every time he did it.

"Yeah, I was thinking of hanging out at Rachel's place like how we'd used to. Ever since she took up extra vocal lessons, she hardly has any time for us!" Mercedes gave a side look to Rachel who had gone back to her daily planner.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you guys come over to my place instead? Ever since the move, Dad has given me a much bigger room, and we could spend the night watching musicals like we used to."

Kurt knew that Rachel needed a well-deserved break. Her dark circles were beginning to show and he had to control himself from pointing out that she was close to looking like a tired old lady everyday. He couldn't wait to test a couple of samples he got recently and if she knew of the plans he had for her face, she would reject the idea of a sleepover completely.

Rachel thought about the proposition her two closest friends made. It did seem like a good idea, and oh god, how she needed a day of relaxation. She had to admit that with the final year approaching, she barely spent any time with her friends, let alone doing something fun.

"All right. We'll meet tonight at the Hudson-Hummel residence. How does 7pm sound? It'll give us ample time to head home, have dinner and pack."

Mercedes and Kurt smiled in unison and and said their goodbyes before rushing for first period just as the school bell rung.

* * *

><p>2nd chapter! Let me know what you think! Comments please! :)<p> 


	3. Ch 3 Tonight Give Me Everything

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Finn was in the kitchen making a peanut butter jelly sandwich when he heard the front door slam.<p>

"Dad! Carole! I'm home!"

"We're in the kitchen!"

"Hey Carole, where's Dad?" Kurt questioned Carole while walking across the kitchen, towards the refrigerator. He pulled out a juice box and sat beside Finn who had started making his second PBJ sandwich.

"He's still at the auto shop. He had some last minute customers he couldn't turn down." Carole replied with a smile on her face.

"I see. So listen, Rachel and Mercedes are coming over to spend the night. That's okay with you two right?" Kurt hadn't asked for any permission about the sleepover because it wasn't the first time the girls had stayed over. But he felt the need to inform his parents about his plans for the evening.

"Of course it's okay. Burt and I would be out for the night anyway. But please, remember to keep it at a decent level if you three are going to be playing Broadway again. You wouldn't want the same thing to happen again now, would you?"

Kurt chuckled at the last question. At the previous sleepover, the trio decided to put up a 3 men production of Rent. Needless to say, when the local police pulled up at the Hudson-Hummel residence, Burt and Carole were not too pleased having to explain that they were just teenagers having fun at 2am in the morning.

"You know how Rachel is when we start doing Broadway. But I'll try to keep it under control."

Finn perched up in his seat at the mention of her name. Rachel. Rachel Berry, the girl who kept him up all night. The girl whom he was suppose to start dating because of the stupid game he played last night. Between school, football and Quinn, he hardly had any time for homework. And now, he has to start dating another girl? With final year approaching, he started to worry if he would be able to graduate high school in the midst of the chaos he was in.

"What time would they be coming over?" Finn had promised Puck and Quinn that he would start talking to her today. But after a whole afternoon of training, he hardly had any energy left. Perhaps Kurt's sleepover would be the perfect way to start talking to her.

"We decided at 7pm. Why?" Kurt raised his eyebrows when he heard his stepbrother questioned him. Finn Hudson was never one to care about his stepbrother's life. He never mixed well with Kurt's social circle, and hardly made any contact with Kurt at McKinley High, only the occasional "I'm going to Quinn's, tell Mum" one-second conversation. "Oh nothing. Just wanted to prepare myself for the noise. You know how crazy you three can get." Finn continued munching on his PBJ sandwich while Kurt gave Carole a weird look.

"Okay then. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Kurt left the kitchen after disposing the juice box in the bin and started walking towards his room. He had to do a quick cleaning of his room before his girls arrived.

Carole walked over to her son who had been sitting opposite her. "Finn, Burt and I would probably be back only at midnight. Think you could watch over the trio while we're away? Just make sure they keep their volume down."

"Of course mum, you know you can count on me."

"Thanks honey. I'm going to start getting ready on dinner for you two, so wash the plate once you're done." Carole gave a peck on her son's forehead before walking to the kitchen sink.

Finn smiled to himself. _Rachel Berry, Tonight's going to be a night to remember. Because by the end of the night, I'm going to make you mine._


	4. Ch 4 First Day of the Rest of Our Lives

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Rachel waved goodbye to her dads after they dropped her off at the Hudson-Hummel residence. She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.<p>

"I'll get it!" Finn shouted as soon as he heard the doorbell. As he opened the front door, he was met with a pair of large brown eyes. He could feel his heart skip a beat when the girl at his front door smiled at him. _That's strange. I'm pretty sure she didn't look this beautiful in last year's yearbook picture._ Finn thought to himself. Maybe the dare didn't seem so bad after all.

"Hey, you're Finn aren't you? Is Kurt home?" Rachel started to worry when she couldn't see Kurt in sight. Perhaps she should have called before coming over, but they did agree at 7, and it was only a quarter before.

Finn opened his mouth and was about to reply when Kurt came running down the stairs.

"God Finn, are you going to let Rachel just stand there? Invite her in! Can't you see the amount of stuff she's carrying?"

"Oh right. Sorry about that. Here, let me get that." Finn told Rachel, clearly embarrassed that Kurt had indirectly caught him staring at Rachel.

"Thanks Finn. You're so chivalrous."

"Thanks. That's a good thing right?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. She followed the Hudson-Hummel brothers into their living room and sat down at the sofa.

"Rachel, I'm going to grab the DVDs from my room and will be down in a minute. Feel free to ignore the giant in the room." Kurt stared at his stepbrother who was standing awkwardly by the television with his left hand clutching Rachel's sleeping bag. He didn't know what was wrong with Finn. Ever since he came home from Puck's place last night, his stepbrother had been acting strange, spacing out more often than usual. Perhaps it's the football season jitters.

However, before anyone could reply, Rachel's phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rach, where are you?"

"Hi Mercedes! I'm with Kurt. Where are you?"

"Oh shoot. I'm on my way over when I realized that I left my toothbrush at home. I could ask my parents to turn around, but was hoping you'd still be home to be able to bring me a spare."

Rachel took the phone away from her ear and covered the receiver. "Kurt, do you have a spare toothbrush? Mercedes left hers at home and I wouldn't want her parents to turn around just to pick it up, it'll be too much trouble."

Kurt wrinkled his nose. "We used the last spare toothbrush when Puck stayed over a couple of weeks ago. I could run to the store and grab one though. It's not that dark out."

"Kurt's going to run to the store and grab you one." Rachel replied over the phone.

"Thanks Rach! I'll be over in 30."

"See you soon and hurry over!"

"Okay, so here's the plan. Rach, could you go up to my room and grab the DVDs from my table? And my sleeping bag as well. Finn, you'd need to help her out since you know where everything is." Kurt spoke as soon as Rachel ended her phone conversation.

"Sure, no problem." Finn replied with a smile.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes."

As Kurt shut the door, Finn smiled at the brunette who was still sitting in the sofa. It turns out the carelessness of Mercedes has put him into a good position to carry out his plan. He was going to make the 20 minutes time alone with her count.


	5. Ch 5 Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Rachel bit her lower lip nervously the minute Kurt left. She hadn't really spoken to Finn before. He belonged to the popular crowd at McKinley because of his position on the football team and was dating the head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray. The only contact she ever had with the star quarterback was when he talked to Kurt in school and he acknowledged her presence by a slight nod in her direction.<p>

"So, are you going to follow me up? I can easily get the stuff myself if you like." Finn could tell that Rachel was nervous from the way she bit her lip and wanted to make her feel comfortable in order for her to start talking to him.

"That's alright, I know how many DVDs Kurt owns. It can be a handful for you. I'll come upstairs with you." Rachel said with a smile on her face as she got up.

"Tell me about it. The only thing he owns more than his collection of musical DVDs is the number of samples he collects from fashion magazine." Finn replied as he led her up the stairs.

Rachel giggled at the last comment knowing exactly what he was talking about. Finn Hudson didn't seem so bad. She didn't understand why Kurt was constantly putting him down, making him sound like a big shot footballer. Sure he roamed the hallways of McKinley like he owned the place, but he didn't participate in any of the slushie activities that had been going around. And that was a good enough reason for Rachel to believe that Finn could be different from the rest of the football team.

"So, I've heard from Kurt that your glee club's looking for more male members." Finn was thankful that he paid enough attention to the number of things Kurt could talk about at the Hudson-Hummel dinner table. It gave him the opportunity to talk about things that interested Rachel, which was the chance he needed to kick-start his plan to "date" the tiny brunette.

"Yeah, Mr. Schuester's been trying to recruit more male members for glee club. Artie's vocal range isn't as strong as mine is, and he sort of struggles to keep up with me whenever we have a duet. And as you know, Kurt's vocal cords are more suitable for feminine songs, there's no way he could take up the male lead. Mr. Schuester also hopes that with more male members, we would have a higher chance in beating Vocal Adrenaline at nationals."

_She sure does talk a lot._ Finn thought to himself. And he didn't really understand half the things she was talking about. _Like what's a duet? And who was Vocal Adrenaline?_ So, he just nodded in reply.

"Finn."

"Yeah?" Finn was just about to open Kurt's door before Rachel called out his name.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Rachel asked.

Finn was caught off guard at her last question. How was she able to read his mind? Whenever Quinn talked about something he didn't understand, she never bothered to realize that he had spaced off. And here this tiny brunette, whom he had barely spoken to throughout his high school life, could read him off so easily. He pondered for a moment if he should lie about being caught.

"Busted! Damn Berry, you're good."

Rachel chuckled as Finn started to blush. He certainly was cute when his face turned red. No wonder the entire girl population of McKinley had a crush on him.

"Come on Hudson, we've got a task to complete. We better get moving before Kurt comes home. Like you said, with the collection Kurt has, we could spend all night just bringing everything down."

* * *

><p>A big shoutout to the two users noro &amp; bananappancakes! I hyperventilated a little when I saw the reviews! ^_^ This chapter's for the both of you! Thank you so much for being so awesome in your comments for my first fanfic! :) I'm working on more chapters right now! Keep reading everyone! :)<p> 


	6. Ch 6 RESPECT

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>"So I think that's the last of it." Finn spoke up as soon as he placed the last batch of DVDs he had been carrying on the carpet beside the television.<p>

"Thanks for helping me Finn. You didn't have to, but you did. So thanks anyway." Rachel replied with a smile on her face.

"That's alright. It's no trouble. Not like I had any thing else to do anyway." _Except to start thinking of how I can get you to be my "girlfriend"_, he thought to himself.

"Would you like something to drink? I think we still have some juice left." Finn started to head towards the kitchen with Rachel following close behind. He opened the refrigerator and looked at what else was left.

"Sure, I could use a beverage."

"Excuse me?" _Seriously, does she ever not use any terms that were difficult to understand?_ He probably had to have a mini dictionary with him all the time if he was going to keep up with her.

Rachel laughed at Finn's confusion. "Yes I'd like a drink please, thank you," said as she sat down on one of the dining chairs. She was amused at the number things Finn didn't understand. He made it seem ok that it wasn't necessary to know everything, which made her even more confused about Kurt's resentment about him being a big shot.

"So, Miss Rachel Berry. You're obviously into me. How would you like to go out on a date with me?" Finn asked with a smirk on his face as he placed a glass in front of her.

Rachel nearly fell over her chair. "EXCUSE ME?" What gave him the idea that she was interested in him? Maybe she had judged him too quickly. Perhaps, she should have listened to Kurt before.

"Come on Berry. Who are you trying to play? All the smiles and the laughs. I know girls. It's so obvious that you're into me."

"Well, I'm extremely sorry if me making a decent conversation with you is leading you on. But if that's how you think girls choose to express their feelings, then I think I should let you know that not all girls are like that. Or at least, I'm not!" She rarely raised her voice at people she hardly knew, but oh the nerve of him. How could he jump to the conclusion that she had feelings for him?

"Oh sh … you mean, you weren't …"

"Humor me Finn. If I were to say 'Oh god, yes Finn, yes! I'd like to go out with you. You're so dreamy. It's so amazing that you're even asking me!' Let me ask you, what about Quinn Fabray? Aren't you two the 'it' couple that everyone at McKinley talks about?"

"Quinn?"

"Yes, Quinn Fabray. The head cheerleader of the Cheerios at school."

"I, uh, we broke up." Finn had not thought this through. Everyone at school knew that Quinn and Finn was an item since freshman year. Perhaps he should have thought about the details before asking Rachel out.

"How convenient. You broke up with her just so that you could ask me out?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

"Please Finn. Have the decency to stop talking before I loose any more respect I have left for you. Not every girl would throw herself at you and let you dump them the minute you stop having any feelings."

* * *

><p>"Rachel! Finn! I'm home!" Kurt walked towards the living room only to find it empty. He placed the spare toothbrush on the coffee table before heading towards the kitchen where he could hear a faint argument.<p>

"Listen, I know that it was wrong for me to..."

"You know Finn, I really do feel sorry for you. You think every girl would give an arm just for any of you footballers to look their way. Trust me when I say this. Not every girl is that stupid to believe that she is the luckiest person in the world if you would ever give her the time of day. There is still a percentage of us who believes in getting to know someone better before anything can happen."

"Look, I get that. And I'm sorry if I..."

"Uh guys? What's going on in here?" Kurt was confused with what he overheard. Why was Finn apologizing? And did Rachel Berry just diss his stepbrother? What had happen in the last 20 minutes for her to be talking to him like that?

"I was just..."

"Leaving. Finn was just leaving." Rachel replied coolly before Finn had the chance to explain anything.

"Rach come on, I said I was sorry." He didn't understand what caused her to be so fired up. Sure, he had made a mistake in saying something that he shouldn't have. But couldn't she just laugh it off like how she did with every other comment he made earlier that night? Her anger was not doing well on his plan to carry out his intention.

"Well the next time, think before you speak. Not everyone worships you footballers." With that, Rachel stood up and walked away.

"What was that about?" Kurt still had no idea what made Rachel so offended.

"It's nothing. Just a misunderstanding. Hey listen, I'll be in my room if you need me. And remember what Mum said. Decent noise level." Before Kurt could comment on anything, Finn had left the kitchen for his room. Seeing as how his plan in asking her out backfired, he had to come up with new strategies before he could slip up again. Perhaps Puck could help him out since he was always good with the ladies.

Kurt stood in the kitchen and shrugged his shoulders. Finn was probably being his usual self. Seriously, when is going to realize that being the big shot football captain just isn't going to work with everyone? He grabbed a big of vegan chips from the storage cabinet above him and headed for the living room. He knew that with Rachel's temper, she wasn't going to forget about the incident that just took place so she definitely needed all the cheering up she could get.

Kurt entered the living room only to find Rachel on the floor rummaging through his collection of DVDs.

"Hey Kurt, where's Funny Girl?"

"It's under my Barbra Streisand pile."

"Awesome. At least something's finally right." Rachel muttered under her breath. She had a long day at school and was worn out. After her little incident with Finn Hudson had turned into disaster, she definitely needed some cheering up from such a long day.

"Here, let me get that." Kurt offered to pop the disc into the player and started playing the movie. Just as the first scene appeared on the screen, they heard the doorbell ring hinting to them that the final addition to their trio had arrived. Their sleepover had officially begun.

* * *

><p>So many reviews since I last updated! Saying a big HI! to all the new comments from oliigleegirl1124, DonStella, laylita83, finchel-frankenberry-gleek, tazzie-mae and of course, a big virtual hug to the first two users who have commented since the previous chapter, bananappancakes &amp; noro! Thank you so much for being so awesome!<p>

To answer GeekyGleek's question, they are seniors for the story, and it's half way through the year.

And for hprwhg00's question, I did have this idea for a story since a while back with the intention of naming it "Fake Goods." Then Lea tweeted about Cory being the bestfakeboyfriend, which made me change the title! Amazing coincidence as to how things work out doesn't it! :)

This chapter's for Melly233! It freaked me out when you commented for a longer chapter because I was contemplating if I should expand a little and your review popped up! So thank you so much for that! :D

Keep up with all the amazing reviews, I've stayed up to write a couple more chapters, so be prepared everyone! :D


	7. Ch 7 The Voice Within

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Finn slammed his door in exasperation. He didn't understand what went wrong. He recalled his conversation with Quinn from the night before.<p>

"She would be overwhelmed if any of the footballers even knew of her existence, let alone the star quarterback dating her."

_Well I guess Quinn's wrong about that. _He threw his hands up in frustration. Prom was in a month's time and in order for Finn to live up to his promise, he had to make Rachel believe that he was truly in love with her. He picked up his phone and dialed the number that came to mind.

"Go for Puck what's up?"

"Hey Puck. I need your help."

"I'll do anything for you bro."

"It's about Rachel."

"Managed get into her pants yet?"

"No. And why do you have to keep talking like that?"

"The chicks dig it man. It's the only way they can remember the Pucksauras and how bad ass I am."

"That's the thing. I tried talking to Rachel like that and it didn't work. Are you sure that girls like bad ass?"

"Of course dude, it always works!"

_Apparently not on Rachel_, Finn thought to himself. Maybe Puck wasn't the one he should be talking to. _Perhaps Quinn could be of better help_.

"Whatever, I've got homework to do. I'll talk to you again tomorrow." Finn had a ton of homework to complete. Planning on how to get the brunette's attention would have to wait.

Just as he opened his Spanish textbook, he could feel his eyelids drooping and decided to take a shower before he could fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rach, I've got some new fashion magazines that arrived in the mail today." Kurt didn't forget about his initial plan to give Rachel Berry a makeover. The dark circles under her eyes were starting to become permanent, it wasn't even funny. "We could grab a couple of issues from my room if you'd like to read some."<p>

"Sure. Coming with us Mercedes?"

"My favorite scene is coming up. I'm good." Mercedes replied without turning away from the screen.

Rachel got up and followed Kurt back to his room. Just as they entered his room, Rachel heard a voice.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
>And throw away the oars, forever<em>

"Rachel!" Rachel jumped up as Kurt's voice shocked her back into reality. She turned towards Kurt, excited about what she just heard.

"Kurt, was that Finn singing in the shower?"

"Well, if it's a stranger in our bathroom, we'd better call the police." Kurt replied sarcastically while rummaging through his desk drawer.

"He's amazing."

"Yeah, he's got a good voice doesn't he? Pity that our family's the only three that has heard him. I've told him a couple of times to audition for our glee club ever since I found out he could sing. But that boy can be pretty stubborn if he wants to. After rejecting my suggestion a couple of times I gave up asking. If he'd really like to join, he would."

Rachel was in awe of the beautiful sound she just heard. It's hard to picture that the jerk who was in the kitchen earlier could be capable of carrying out a flawless tune. Of course, he just had to have everything. The looks, the body, the status. And now, the talent.

"He would be a perfect addition to our glee club!" Rachel reached over for the pile of magazines that Kurt was handing to her.

"I'd like to see you try. If you succeed, I'll go vegan for a day."

"Deal!"

Kurt chuckled. Rachel clearly had no idea what she had just gotten herself into. One thing that he knew about his stepbrother was that he could be pretty persistent when he set his mind on something. That's why even though he could be a jerk; he was certainly one whom Kurt would go to help for, as Finn would always keep to his promises.

"Come on Barbra Berry. Aretha Jones is waiting for us downstairs." And he pulled Rachel away before she could comment on anything further.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7's up and Chapter 8's close to being finished! Hopefully this would do justice to all the wonderful comments that I've been receiving!<br>Ps. Feel free to ask me any questions glee related or personal! I'll try to answer them all :D


	8. Ch 8 Can't Fight This Feeling

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Rachel tossed around in her sleeping bag. Despite her long and eventful day, she just couldn't go to sleep. Not after what she had heard earlier that night. Finn's voice was on a constant replay and she couldn't get the melodious voice out of her head. <em>Milk. I need milk. It always helps me sleep<em>, she thought to herself.

Finn looked at his World History textbook and realized that he had been reading the first line for the past couple of minutes. Seeing as how he had a huge test coming up, he had to get this chapter in his head before he could go to bed. _Coco pops. I need coco pops_. It always keeps me up, he thought to himself.

Rachel was searching for a pot to heat up her milk before she heard the sound of footsteps coming into the kitchen. Worried that she might have woken someone up at this hour, she started apologizing profusely before she could even see who it was.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just couldn't go to sleep so I thought about making myself some warm milk. But I couldn't seem to find a pot. I'm so sorry if I woke you up!"

"Rach?"

Hearing the way he called her made her heart skip a beat. Only her dads and her closest friends called her by that nickname, and to hear it from the person whom she had been thinking about all night say it as though it was the most natural word that rolled off his tongue, made her feel a tad more special. Still, he was the same douchebag that degraded her gender earlier that evening.

"Oh it's only you."

Finn chose to ignore the unfriendly tone in her voice. He reached over and pulled out a pot from the cabinet above her. Then, he took the milk carton off her hands started to pour into the pot before turning around to heat up the gas stove.

"Helping me heat up my milk isn't going to get me to forgive you for the things you said earlier."

"I didn't ask you to. I'm helping you out because I didn't want you to wake anyone else up with the commotion you were making."

"I'm sorry if I woke you up. I had difficulties sleeping." Rachel spoke up softly as she stood by the stove watching him. He didn't have to help her heat up her milk. She was capable of doing that alone. But the fact that he took charge of everything made her feel vulnerable.

"That's alright. I was up studying for my World History test anyway."

"Hey, You're in Miss Holiday's first period World History class too."

"That's right, so are you. Have you started studying for the test yet?"

"I finished reading the assigned chapters twice. Probably would spend the next couple of days reading it again. Just to make sure that I've got all my facts right."

Twice. Finn barely made it through the first page. How was she able to finish reading the assigned chapters twice and still afford the time for round three?

"Think you could afford the time to help me out? I've been so behind on my work recently, that if I don't get my grades up, Coach is going to kick me off the team." Finn asked with a small smile. Half expecting her to turn his offer down, he added, "Don't feel the need to say yes though. You could say no. Just don't give me a lecture like how you did earlier explaining to me about your decision."

Rachel blushed at his remark. Thank goodness for the dim lighting or he would have been able to see her face going red. "I was pretty hard on you earlier, wasn't I? I'm sorry if I went overboard."

"You can say that again."

"Finn, I'm not sorry about what I said though. Despite being raised by two dads, I still understand the importance in being a strong woman. And to hear you treating me like I'm part of the materialistic group of girls at school, it hurt me. It wasn't very nice of you to say stuff like that. But I do apologize for the way I expressed myself. It wasn't right of me."

Finn wasn't sure how to respond to that. Rachel Berry sure knew how to surprise him. She had been amazing at settling the conflict between them, which was refreshing. Quinn never apologized for raising her voice at him. He always had to go over to the Fabrays with a bunch of flowers in order to get her talking to him again.

"I'm sorry Rach. I'm sorry too, really. Quinn's pretty much the only girl that I've ever been with and dating her can be a bit of a problem sometimes. She puts me down constantly for saying the wrong things without explaining why. My mum was a single parent who raised me up on her own, so I'm down with the whole strong woman thing. I'm really sorry if I made you unhappy."

_See, now that's the person I thought Finn Hudson was_, Rachel thought to herself with a small smile. She could feel the sincerity in his voice and was glad that he was capable of giving a heartfelt apology.

Finn switched off the stove and pulled a mug and a bowl from the pantry. He carefully poured the warm milk into the two elements and handed the mug to Rachel. "Here, take this and bring it to the dinner table. I'll be with you in a sec."

Rachel did as she was told and sat down.

"I heard you in the shower earlier." Rachel said into the darkness as she sipped her drink.

"Excuse me?" Finn asked as he joined her at the table. This was becoming his most commonly used word whenever he was with Rachel. That, and "Sorry".

"REO Speedwagon's 'Can't Fight this Feeling.' You were singing that in the shower earlier weren't you?".

Finn started to get nervous. He couldn't believe that she heard him embarrassing himself in the bathroom. And with the different songs he sang earlier, she had to hear the cheesy 80s one. _Oh god, she must think I'm horrible. Of all people to catch him singing, it had to be the Broadway diva_.

"You must think I suck. I've heard you sing, Rachel Berry. With a voice like yours, it's amazing how you're not a professional at this age." Finn replied while munching on his cereal.

Rachel blushed at the compliment. It wasn't unusual that people would be amazed by her voice. That was the reason why she was given almost all the female leads for glee club in the first place. She was good. But it still made her shy whenever someone new complimented her.

"On the contrary, I think you're amazing. You're very talented. I would know. I'm very talented too."

Finn started to relax at her compliment. It was the first time he heard a stranger compliment his voice besides Darren from Emerald Dreams when he was a kid. And coming from the girl that got all the lead roles in glee club, it was a plus.

"Have you ever considered joining our glee club? You would be good Finn. I know Kurt has asked you a couple of times so I thought it wouldn't hurt if I asked you again."

"Well between football and school, I don't really have the time you know. And I enjoy football too much to let myself get distracted with something else. And for me to focus all my attention on football, would that be so bad?"

"No, not that if it made you happy." Rachel replied

Then, without thinking, she leaned over and placed a hand on Finn's wrist. "But I don't think it would, you're better than that, you may not know it but I do."

Finn looked up at Rachel's face. Even in the darkness, he could see the honesty shining through her large brown eyes and he was sure that in that moment, her face took his breath away.

"Go out with me Rach. I mean it. I want to take you out."

* * *

><p>Another long chapter for you readers! The coco pops and milk inspiration had been from the 2003 Amanda Bynes' movie "What A Girl Wants". I thought that the scene she had with her dad was relatable to any two people who needed closure, which was why I wrote it in a way to fit this story! Also, I've edited the titles of each chapter with a song title that might fight with the content. How does everybody think of that?<p>

Hopefully this makes up for the lack of Finchel contact from the previous chapter, laylita83! :D

And also, a very HUGE thank you to noro! For always being the first user to comment at every chapter!

alyf, I've never seen the movie but heard about it before, so I googled the trailer immediately after your comment. It's so freaky that the storylines are so similar! Thank you for opening me up to a new movie! I'm definitely going to watch it soon!

Lastly, giving a big HELLOOOOOO to all the beautiful silent readers as well! Lots of love!


	9. Ch 9 Half Life

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Rachel smiled at the gentle giant in front of her. She knew that this time, he was serious. And yet, there was something preventing her from saying yes. She knew it was too soon for her to agree to his question especially since she wasn't sure about how she felt towards him.<p>

"Don't push your luck, Hudson." She removed her hand from his wrist and leaned back in her seat.

He fingered over the spot where she last laid her hand on and almost instantly, yearned for her touch again. _Knock it off Hudson what's wrong with you? Remember the plan! _

Just then Rachel took a final gulp of her milk and stood up.

"Okay fine. But I was serious about needing your help in World History." He knew he was pushing it by asking for a study date, but it was worth a shot.

"I usually do my revisions on Sunday. You're welcome to join me at the community library if you'd like. How does noon sound?"

Finn wrinkled his nose at the suggestion. Sunday was usually his day for snoozing in. And noon? He'd barely left his bed on the weekend, at least not until 5pm when it was nearly dinnertime. Still, he was desperate for help in World History. And there was no way he would give up the chance in getting to know her better.

"Cool. See you Sunday then"

As Rachel exited the kitchen, Finn found himself looking forward to Sunday. And it wasn't because his plan was working. Sure, he finally scored some one on one time with Rachel, but his excitement had no relation to the dare he promised to. He couldn't quite understand his anticipation so he decided to brush it off.

* * *

><p>The next day, just as the afternoon sun started to settle into the Hudson-Hummel living room, Kurt stirred from the buzz of the coffee machine.<p>

"Good afernoon honey!"

He growled at the sound of the voice just as Carole greeted him. Kurt looked at the wall clock and realized that it was nearly 1. If Rachel and Mercedes weren't getting up any time soon, Rachel was going to be late for her ballet lessons. He nudged the lump beside him, only to realize that Rachel's sleeping bag was empty.

* * *

><p>Rachel reluctantly trudged up the stairs of the Hudson-Hummel household. She knew that her dads were expecting her to be home by in an hours time as they were rushing off to the Rosie O'Donald cruise for the rest of the weekend until Monday evening. They wanted to kiss her goodbye before they left and made sure that she would be safe having the house to herself for the next couple of days.<p>

"Good afternoon Rachel"

Rachel turned to the sound of the voice. "Good afternoon Mr. Hummel."

"Sleep well?"

"I sure did." Rachel replied, thinking back at the series of events that happened from the night before. After her conversation with the star quarterback, she went to sleep with a smile on her face. She wasn't quite sure why. Nothing particularly special happened. But after she left the kitchen, she had this strange warm feeling in her stomach that brought her to sleep immediately. Maybe it was just the milk.

"So listen, Carole and I promised Kurt we'd take him to the mall today because there's some sale at his favourite store. I guess Carole underestimated the time you three would take to get up; otherwise we would be able to give you a lift. So I'm afraid we'd only be able to send Mercedes home since your place is a little far out. Would it be ok if someone else send you home?"

Rachel furrowed her brows as she thought about how she could get home in time. If she were to catch a bus back, she might miss the chance in seeing her dads. Not to mention, Brittany Pierce, her friend from dance, had texted her earlier that her mum would be swinging by around 315 to pick her up for their lesson at 4.

Seeing her worried expression, Burt spoke up again. "Not to worry though. I doubt Finn has any plans for the day. I'll get him to send you."

"Would that be too much of an inconvenience though? I could always get my dads to pick me up."

"That's alright. Finn needs to stop waking up in the middle of the day anyway. That kid has got to learn that sleeping in on weekends isn't going to do any good for his grades if he wants to keep them up."

Rachel chuckled at the man's comment. Although he had not long ago claimed his position as a father figure to the boy, Burt cared for his education as though Finn had been his son all along.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble."

"Then it's settled then. I'll get him up now. It's Saturday, so Carole made some waffles. You wouldn't want to take too long in there before it all disappears." Burt nodded in the direction of the bathroom before heading towards his stepson's room.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9! I spent the night out so I could only finish it off this morning! Fingers crossed that I'd be able to complete at least 3 more chapters today so that all of you can read to your heart's content :) My inbox has been flooded with StoryFavourite Story/Favourite Author alerts, and I just want to thank each and every wonderful person who's reading this story. Don't stop with the comments!

DonStella, thank you so much for liking what I've written so far! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations :) Keep being the beautiful gleek that you are!

To FinchelFever33 & MudbloodGleek, thank you so much for appreciating the way I wrote them out to be. I was hesitant in starting because no one has ever read anything I've written before. And to receive such amazing reviews at my first attempt at a story from you two just warms my heart :)

Finally, to noro, for always being the wonderful first reviewer at every chapter. Yay Finchel! Sending you lots of love!


	10. Ch 10 Love For A Child

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>"Finn!" Burt pounded at the door of the footballer.<p>

Finn growled at the sound of Burt's voice. _What time was it? Didn't he know that Saturday was a weekend, and that meant sleeping in? _After his late night studying, he sure needed the sleep he deserved. He ducked under his pillow hoping to drown the noise that was coming from his door.

"Time to get up big guy. Its nearly mid day."

"5 more minutes!" Finn protested. He didn't understand why Burt bothered to wake him when it was so bright out. When he heard Burt walking away, he smiled to himself and started to drift back to the deep slumber that he was interrupted from.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon son"<p>

Kurt, who had finally gotten Mercedes to get up, whipped his head around, only to find Burt entering the living room.

"Hey Dad. Have you seen Rachel?"

"She's in the bathroom washing up." Burt called behind him as he headed for the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie." Carole greeted her husband with a peck on his lips as he walked in.

"Everything smells so good." Burt commented with a smile as he reached over his wife and grabbed a plate from the pantry. "Hey, it's your turn. I've tried waking him up, but you usually do a better job."

Carole knew the bad habit of her son. Ever since he was a child, she was the only one that could successfully get him up for school just in the nick of time. She took another plate and started filling it up with waffles. It was his favorite, especially when there was a thick layer of peanut butter on top of it. Food was always the best way in getting him up. Even more effective than the number of alarm clocks he owned.

Just as she started up the stairs, Burt called out to Kurt and Mercedes to get a move on it. They had to leave in an hour's time and god knows how long Kurt would take to get ready for the mall.

* * *

><p>Rachel took one last look at the mirror before opening the bathroom door. As she stepped out, the smell of waffles filled her nostrils and her stomach started to grumble, hinting that she was hungry. Then, she was met with the lady of the house.<p>

"Good afternoon dear, sleep well?" Carole asked the tiny brunette who had just gotten out of the toilet.

"Hi Mrs. Hummel, I did. Everything smells so heavenly." Rachel eyed the huge stack of waffles in Carole's hands and her stomach grumbled again.

"There's still more in the kitchen. Hurry down before Burt finishes them all, he eats like a bulldozer at every meal, just like the other man in this house. With both their appetites, we're close to doubling the number of groceries we have to buy every week."

Rachel giggled and gave a polite nod before hurrying down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Honey,"<p>

Just as heard Finn heard the knock at his bedroom door, he growled again. Why were his parents so persistent in getting him up?

"Wake up sleepyhead!"

"I stayed up and studied for my World History test last night. I should be getting more sleep for being such a good boy!" Finn whined.

Carole chuckled at the childlikeness of the boy and let herself into the room. Despite his size, her son never failed to make himself sound like he was 10 years younger with his whining.

"Come on honey, Burt and I need a favor. We need you to send Rachel home and she has to leave in 30 minutes time." Carole spoke as she made her way towards his bed.

Finn opened his eyes at the mention of Rachel's name. He peeked at his mother and saw the plate of waffles she was holding. He sat up at the smell of peanut butter that was slowly filling his room.

"And I suppose you think that waffles would get me up?" He asked, eyeing the plate in her hands.

"You know that you wouldn't be able to resist them anyway. I slapped on an extra layer of peanut butter especially for you."

"Aw mum, not extra peanut butter!"

"Well then get up! You're not going to get any bit of it if you're just going to lay there without washing up first."

"Not even a tiny bite?" Finn offered.

"Teeth. Now. Go."

Finn grumbled under his breath as he stumbled clumsily across the bedroom floor and out into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10! I hope that you readers aren't getting bored yet! Chapter 11 is halfway done and I'd probably be posting it up later tonight! Stay beautiful! :)<p>

Special thanks to GeekyGleek for giving me such constructive reviews! I'm terribly sorry if the facts don't make any sense to you or any other reader for that matter. I guess I haven't done sufficient research about how the American school system is, considering that I've been brought up in another continent and the school system is a little different in Singapore and Australia. I'll find out more about how the school events flow and work on my story harder so that it will all make sense. As for your question about them owning their cars, if you noticed in Ch. 4, Rachel & Mercedes arrived at the house after a lift from their respective family members, which explained why they would need to hitch a ride with someone else. In the next ch, Finn's truck would be written in, as seen in Season 2 of Glee. Hope this clears up the confusion a little! A big thank you again for your reviews, and don't stop commenting! :)

A big HI to hutton207! Thank you for your awesome comment! I'm still working out as to how the rest of the story should go, so don't give up on me!

A HUGE HUG to noro for commenting faithfully after I'm done uploading every chapter! The next chapter has got some more Finchel involved, and it'll be especially dedicated for you! xoxo :)


	11. Ch 11 Something to Believe In

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Rachel polished off the last bits of her lunch when Finn walked into the kitchen with an empty plate in his hands. <em>Mrs. Hummel was not kidding when she said he ate like a bulldozer. How is it possible that he could eat so much?<em> She wondered as she watched him lean over to the dining table for more.

"Hey Mum, I'm going to be out all day at the library tomorrow." Finn informed his mother while munching on his second serving of waffles.

Carole looked up from the sink and Burt peeked over the morning's paper and raised an eyebrow at his wife. Upon entering the kitchen, Kurt stopped in his tracks with Mercedes close behind after hearing what just came out of his stepbrother's mouth. _Finn was spending a day in the library? _Kurt was positive that something was not right with him.

"You're going to go to the library? On a Sunday? You do know what a library is for don't you?" Kurt asked as he sat down at the table. He couldn't contain his surprise. He wasn't even sure if Finn knew where the community library was, let alone spending his day there.

"Of course I do. I just really have to nail this test. Luckily, I managed to find a tutor to help me with my studying. Coach is this close to kicking me off the team."

"And who is this…"

"Just a friend." Finn cut Kurt off knowing where the conversation was going. He knew that if Kurt found out Rachel was his tutor, his stepbrother would start getting suspicious over every little thing. It was better to keep it a secret before Kurt could figure out that he was up to something.

Rachel hid a smile after hearing Finn's reply. She knew how Kurt was. He would question her endlessly about why she would be willing to tutor his stepbrother, and lecture her that she was taking on an extra load because he was a slow learner and she would have to put in double the effort for him to understand.

Before Kurt could interrogate any further, Finn got up from his seat and brought his plate to the kitchen sink. "Berry, you ready to go? Mum said you needed to be home in 30."

"Just give me a minute to grab my stuff and we can leave." Rachel replied.

"I'll meet you out by the truck."

And the two of them left the dining area before anyone could say anything.

* * *

><p>Finn slammed the front door and turned on the ignition. Before he could put on his seatbelt, his phone started to ring.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hi Finny!"

"Hey Quinn, what's up?"

"Puck asked if I wanted to grab a bite at Breadsticks. You're coming along aren't you?"

Finn hated that Quinn always assumed he would go along with whatever plans she had without checking to see if he was free. He couldn't remember when was the last time he rejected Quinn's invitation without having her kick up a big fuss over it.

"Do I have to?"

"Well, what other plans do you have for the rest of the day anyway?" She snapped.

He knew Quinn too well to retaliate. "Okay, I'll be there. What time?"

"I'm going to get ready now. Pick me up in an hour's time then we would head over. And don't be late." Then, she hung up.

Finn sighed as he clicked his phone off. He was looking forward to spending the rest of his day at home after dropping Rachel off. He knew that his parents were going to be out with Kurt and he could devote the remaining time drumming since no one would be at home to complain about the noise level. The problem with dating the head cheerleader is that Quinn always chose to control every situation and every person around her. Finn hardly got the chance to speak up about what he thought without her commenting that he was stupid.

Just then, Rachel walked out of the house with her things. Finn got out of the driver's seat and offered a hand.

"Here, let me get that."

"Thanks"

"It's no problem. Get in the truck while I load everything to the back."

Rachel did as she was told and climbed on the front seat. A couple of seconds later, Finn climbed into the driver seat and started to pull away from the driveway.

* * *

><p>"So, have you thought about joining our glee club yet?"<p>

"Is it that important if I did? I mean, it's so close to the end of the year and we would be graduating soon. Why would you still bother looking for new members anyway?"

"Because it doesn't matter when you join. Like the quote in the trophy cabinet at school said, by its very definition, Glee is about opening yourself up to joy."

"And you think that joining glee club would make me happy?"

"Yes." Rachel replied.

"So Miss Rachel Berry thinks she has me all figured out." Finn commented teasingly while giving her a side-glance.

"I mean, a voice like yours, it's hard to believe that you don't enjoy yourself when you're singing." She commented with a small smile on her. "Not to mention, with the volume you were going at last night, it seems pretty clear to me that you're not afraid of showing it off." She added jokingly.

Finn let out a small laugh. He liked that she was smart with her responses. She would have given Puck a run for his money if she ever talked to him.

"It's just that, you know how it is at McKinley. Glee club's for losers. Not that I think of you as one. I mean, after last night, I think you're pretty cool. Kurt's in glee club too, so I know for a fact that you glee clubbers are a nice group of people. But I don't think the rest of the people at school get that. You know what I mean?"

Rachel nodded in agreement. The people that go to McKinley can be pretty small-minded and judgmental. Heck, she even thought Finn was one of them until last night when he started to open up to her. Just then, Finn pulled up to the Berry residence. The pair got out of the truck and Finn pulled her things from the back.

"Like what I said, you're better than what everyone else made you out to be. After last night, you showed me that you're beyond the star quarterback stereotype. You're really talented Finn and I believe that you're able to stand up to the rest of the school if you wanted to."

He followed silently beside her; in awe of how determined she was in trying to get him aboard the glee club.

"Thanks for sending me home and walking me to my door. I think I can handle it from here." Rachel replied just as she took her things from him before letting herself into the house.

"You really believe in me that much?" He asked with a small voice.

"More."

Before Rachel could bid her goodbye, Finn leaned in and wrapped his arms around the tiny brunette. Just as she was about to question him, he released her.

"Thanks Rach, that meant a lot to me. I'll see you tomorrow." Then, he turned around quickly and started to walk towards his truck before she could respond.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11's here! I'm not sure if I'd be able to finish Chapter 12 before I go to bed, but I'll definitely try! Anyone noticed the reversal of roles in here from S02E13? Rachel's the one believing in Finn instead! Comments please!<p>

I hope that the Finchel interaction in here is good enough for you, noro! :D

Many thanks to MudbloodGleek for commenting so quickly after I uploaded the previous chapter! Guess the cold weather in Aus's making you read more fanfiction huh :)

And a big welcome hug to Sliguu, Sofia! Hope that you'll stick around with my story long enough until the end :D I'm no Australian, but happy and proud to be living in such a wonderful country too! Lots of love!


	12. Ch 12 Are You Gonna Be My Girl

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Puck entered Breadsticks with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe his luck when Quinn agreed to meet him here. Finally, he could spend some time with her alone.<p>

Truth be told, the feelings he had for Quinn might have sparked the idea for the dare. If Finn were out of the picture, perhaps Quinn would start paying more attention to him. He knew that it wasn't right for him to ignore Finn in this, but oh god, it killed him everyday thinking that she was anyone else's but his. He caught a glance of her blonde hair and quickened his pace. Just as he was about to greet her, he realized that she wasn't alone.

"Hey man." Finn greeted him.

"Hey." Puck couldn't believe it. _Can't a guy get a break here? Why does the giant have to follow her everywhe_re? Then again, if Quinn were his girl, he would want to stay by her side too.

"No jobs today?" Finn knew that Puck usually spent his Saturdays cleaning pools and he had gotten a lot more offers recently, which was a surprise as to why he was free to hang out today.

"Not today."

"Hey, have you seen the..."

"Ugh, enough with the boy talk!" Quinn cut Finn off just as he was about to start a conversation with Puck. _Seriously?_ She did not want to spend her Saturday afternoon listening to Finn and Puck talk about things that didn't interest her. She already had to put up with that at school. There was no way that she had to sit through this during the weekend too.

"So Finny," she started with a mischievous smile. "How's the dare coming along?"

Puck leaned forward from his seat. After the phone call from Finn last night, he hoped that Frankenteen had made some progress with the Jew.

"I don't know. She doesn't seem that interested in me. I'm not even sure of what I'm supposed to do in the first place. When I tried asking her out, she turned me down."

"That's because you must have done it wrong!" Quinn argued.

"Seriously dude, did you try some of the bad ass conversation starters I tipped you about? Girls like that!" Puck asked.

"I don't think it's her thing though. She doesn't seem like she's into all that bad ass."

Quinn spoke up. "Although I hate to admit it, but Puck's right." She caught Puck smirking and rolled her eyes. "You need to stop being the goody two shoes that you are if you want her to start falling for you."

"You don't seem to have a problem with that and you've been with me for the past two years." Finn replied. He didn't get why Quinn was so interested in this. Shouldn't she be the first person to have stopped Puck when he made up the dare?

"I get by and it works for me. But not necessarily for her." Quinn protested.

_It shouldn't have to "work" for you_. Finn thought dejectedly. _It should be something that you're in love with. _And what did Quinn mean when she said that she gets by? Does it mean that she's settling for him? _You shouldn't have to settle for someone if you're in a relationship_.

"Okay well, how should I go about it then? Cause apparently we didn't think this through," Finn eyed Puck. "She still assumes that we're together. And it makes sense considering that we had never officially broken up in public before."

"You told her that we're no longer together didn't you?" Quinn questioned.

"Of course I did. She just didn't believe me. She thought that I was trying to get some with her."

Puck sniggered at his reply.

Quinn glared at the mohawk owner and continued. "Well then maybe you need to make some grand gesture to make her believe that you're more than that!"

"She's in the glee club isn't she? Try singing to her in the hallways or something. Chicks dig musicians. That is if you've got balls to embarrass yourself in front of the school."

Finn raised his eyebrows. That didn't seem like a bad idea. Not to mention, Rachel did say that he was good. _It might be worth a shot_. Puck really did have a way with the ladies.

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning to see so many awesome reviews! How is it possible that all of you are just so damn amazing at this? Makes me really excited to write more chapters for all of you as a BIG thank you present :) I'd be out for the whole day, so I woke up extra early to write this chapter! All little buit of Quick because it's another couple that I ship! And I'd be exploring their relationship too! There's no Finchel contact in this, but it's a build up for the study date! Keep reading for more cause it's Sunday at the next chapter! Sending every reader lots of love for this beautiful weekend :)<p>

Saying hi to the new reviewers, emiiix, AnnPatrick & CarCarBeepBroom! A huge welcome hug to the three of you, it's so amazing seeing new reviewers as I upload each chapter, makes me feel welcomed in this community :D

laylita83, Hi hi hi! Yeah, they are seniors in this story :)

And to noro, bananappancakes & finchel-frankenberry-gleek! You guys are so awesome to be commenting again, sticking with me this far into the story! And ps to MudbloodGleek, your review made me smile because that's how I spent my Saturday as well! :)

Sliguu, Hi Sofia! I'm originally from Singapore and have been living in Melbourne for the past 3 years :)

Finally, a big shout out to all the beautiful silent readers! You guys are amazing :D


	13. Ch 13 Bella Notte

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>"I think we need a break." They had been going at it for the past few hours and he could feel his brain juice slowly evaporating.<p>

"All right, we'll come back to this in a while. You're still a little rusty about the facts."

Finn sighed and closed his World History textbook. He hated that it took him forever just to get every information right. He had to take his hat off Rachel though. She clearly knew what she was talking about when she broke down every single detail for him. But what he admired the most about the girl was how patient she could be. Whenever he felt lost, she was always ready to explain everything over again, making sure that he knew exactly what he was learning before moving on.

Finn started groaning which caused Rachel to look up from her book. She looked at his distraught expression and laid her hand over his, whispering, "You ok there big guy?"

He looked up and offered a weak smile before asking, "Tell me honestly, do you think I'd be able to get through this test? Cause from the looks of it, I doubt I could even score a D."

Rachel smiled encouragingly. _For a guy his size, he sure does have some pretty serious self-confidence issues._ "Come on, you couldn't even tell me who Napoleon the Third was before today. I'm pretty sure you'd be able to answer that question now if it came up on the test."

"He ruled the French from 1852-1870 and had been the last emperor before the monarchy was abolished." Finn answered.

Rachel beamed at his answer. "See, that was a huge progress!"

Finn leaned back in his seat and gave a small laugh. "Are you this positive all the time? That was just one question and you made it seem as though I could ace the test."

"Well, I wouldn't say that I'm positive all the time. But I believe that negativity often leads to self-pity and it results in fear. And it's the fear that endangers you from your optimum potential. You always have the option in believing either the good or the bad side of things, and I just choose to believe in the positive side of every situation."

Finn stared at the tiny brunette who still had her hand over his. He was filled with respect for her. She certainly was different from Quinn or any other girl that he knew for that matter. Finally, he understood what she meant when she said that she was unlike the others. There just wasn't anyone quite like her and he thought that maybe her refreshing difference was just the change he needed in his life.

He took her hands into his and she could feel her heart skip a beat. He started to lean in towards her face and then, he whispered, "You're amazing you know that. You're so kind, and open. Well it makes me want to be a better person." He started to edge off his seat, bringing their distance a little closer.

"Rach, I was wondering if you'd like to..."

She could feel him inching in on her and started to blush. Before he could continue any further, she let out a nervous laugh and pushed him away gently.

"Well, that's good to hear. Maybe with the star quarterback setting an example for the rest of the crowd, McKinley High would be a much better school to survive in." She didn't know what came over her. But when he was moving in towards her, all Rachel could think of was how his lips would have tasted on hers. She scolded herself mentally for being a hypocrite and acting like another dumb cheerleader. There was no way Rachel Berry would associate herself with another one of those materialistic girls at school.

"Okay now enough stalling and get back to your book." She commanded.

Finn knew that perhaps he had taken a step too far and did as he was told before things became weird between them.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I've summarized some of the more important facts for you. Read through the highlighted pages and key points at each chapter once more before the test, and you'd be fine." Rachel instructed as she closed his textbook.<p>

Finn leaned back in his seat and stretched his arms above his head. He looked at his watch and couldn't believe the time. He had just spent his entire Sunday revising for a test, something for which he had never done before. He watched the tiny brunette as she started packing her things, scurrying around as though she was in a hurry.

"Do you need to be somewhere else?" He started to worry that his slow learning nature may have caused her to be late for something.

"Not exactly. But I am a little hungry." She admitted. And as if to prove that she wasn't lying, her stomach grumbled loudly.

He chuckled as her face turned red with embarrassment. "Come on, let's grab dinner at Breadsticks. My treat, for being such an awesome tutor." He said as he punched her left shoulder lightly.

She raised her eyebrows and gave him a wary look. He read her expression and reassured her. "It's just a thank you dinner Rach. I think you've made it pretty clear that you're not into me like that, so this will just be me repaying you for the hard work you put in today. Total professional."

Rachel smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>After their dinner at Breadsticks, Finn drove Rachel back to her place. As he pulled up on the Berry's driveway, a wave of deja vu rushed through his mind as he thought about the last time he sent her home. Oh god how he yearned for the feeling of her in his arms again. He got out the truck and walked the girl to her door. Before she could let herself in, he stopped her.<p>

"Wait. This is the moment in romantic comedies where I kiss you."

"Finn," she started. "I thought that this was just a thank you dinner. You know that I'm not into you like that."

"Really?"

Rachel looked up at his face and into his dark brown eyes. She gave a small smile and shook her head before replying "No" in a bare whisper that he almost missed it.

He stared at her face and grinned before holding up her chin, bringing her face closer to his. He closed his eyes, and just when his lips could touch hers, she whispered, "I can't".

He looked into her eyes and said softly, "Take a chance on me." Then, he brought her face closer again.

"I'm sorry Finn. I can't"

Then she turned around and walked into her home, closing the door behind her before he had the chance to respond.

* * *

><p>Spent the whole day out and thinking about how I could make this a really good one! Been working on this chapter for nearly 4 hours straight since I came home and wanted to submit for all you readers out there just before I hit the sack :) I really really hope that the content in this chapter's worth the wait! Crossing my fingers that you guys would think it's good enough to continue reading!<p>

To noro and AnnPatrick, thank you so so much for the yet another round of awesome reviews! I'm really hoping that you guys wouldn't think of this chapter as being too cliche! Wishing that it's been up to your standards and expectations! Lots of love to the both of you :)

Ps, Inspiration drawn by a quote I saw from optimisticminds at tumblr! Do check it out cause they're amazing! & of course, S02E04 & S02E22 of Glee!


	14. Ch 14 You're the Music in Me

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Rachel stepped out of her shower and the cold wind hit her as she walked to her dresser. She sat down and started brushing her hair as she recalled her day with the football captain. Him being frustrated at himself and her calming him down. Him telling her that she was amazing and her blushing even though it was the second time he complimented her. Him walking her to her front door. Him leaning for a kiss.<p>

She groaned in frustration and stood up. She flopped on to her bed and screamed into the pillow. _Stop it! Sop thinking about him! Remember that he's just another jock who probably doing all of this thinking that he can get some action! Why are you thinking about him so much? YOU DO NOT LIKE HIM_.

Just then, her phone lit up, hinting to her that she had a new text message. Rachel flipped her phone, only to reveal that it came from an unknown sender. When she realized who it was, she started texting.

Finn: Hey. It's Finn. I stole your number from Kurt's phone if that's okay. Are you still awake?

Rachel: I was about to go to bed.

Finn: I had a really good time with you today, thanks for helping me study.

Rachel: That's no problem.

Finn: I'm sorry that I tried to kiss you. But believe me when I said that you are amazing.

Rachel: It doesn't change anything. Nothing can ever happen between us.

Finn: Why not?

Rachel: Because we're from very different worlds. How am I suppose to know that you're serious about this?

Finn: You'll see.

Finn clicked his phone off and set it by his bedside table after sending the last text. He didn't know what caused his determination. He knew for a fact that it was not entirely based on fulfilling his promise. And yet, he couldn't make sense of what he was feeling. There was the urge in proving himself to her. To prove that he was more than just another dumb jock, to prove that he was worthy of her.

_Wait, worthy of her? What are you doing? Quinn's your girlfriend! It's just an act. Knock it off Hudson, you're not about to develop feelings for her!_ He had to get this dare out of the way before everything became too messed up. And the only way for everything to be over, was to get through the next month as fast as he could.

He sunk in further into his bed and thought about the plan Puck came up with on Saturday.

* * *

><p>After agreeing to his idea in serenading her, Puck began throwing possible song ideas for Finn to choose from.<p>

"Afternoon Delight by the Starland Vocal Band."

Quinn rolled her eyes at his song choice. "Do you ever have any form of self control? Do (I've Had) The Time of My Live by Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes, it's a much better song if you're confessing your love for someone."

"Aren't those usually sung by two people?" Finn asked.

"I've got it! Sweet Caroline by Neil Diamond." Puck spoke up excitedly. Then, he started singing the first line from the song, giving Quinn side looks as he did. "Where it began, I can't begin to knowin'. But then I know it's growing strong. Was in the -"

"Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat's a pretty good option too." Quinn offered, cutting Puck off before he attracted a crowd.

* * *

><p>Finn snapped back into reality. Puck had offered to help in this mission seeing that it was his idea, but Finn still didn't know which song to pick. It had to be really good to make it believable.<p>

He thought back about his day with her. How her patience made everything better when she went through the chapters with him. How the small smile at her front door led to him wanting more. How amazing she had been about everything up to now.

He sat up in excitement because finally, he knew the perfect song to sing.

* * *

><p>Rachel threw her Biology textbook back into her locker and stifled a yawn. After Finn last's text, she grew wary of what he meant when he said 'you'll see.' Needless to say, it kept her up all night, thinking of the different possible meanings to his text.<p>

Kurt and Mercedes saw Rachel leaning against her locker and hooked their arms around hers, dragging her towards the cafeteria. "What is up with you Barbra? It's lunch time. You should be excited." Kurt asked.

"That's right girl. Come on, give us a little smile, it's tots day!" Mercedes added.

He rolled his eyes. "So listen, remember how I went shopping on Saturday? You wouldn't believe the amount of things I boug-" He stopped talking when he saw his stepbrother marching towards the trio with Noah Puckerman close behind. He widened his eyes in wonderment when he realized that Puck had a guitar strapped around his left shoulder.

"Hey, we need to talk," Finn started.

The tiny girl looked up at the owner of the voice who just called her. She held on to Kurt and Mercedes, for fear of what was about to happen.

"What I said last night was true. And ever since I got home, I just couldn't stop thinking about you. If you say that you choose to believe in positivity at every situation, then why can't you see that I might be worth the risk?"

"Finn, you don't even know me. How am I suppose to know that you're going to bold enough to deal with the ups and downs of loving an admittedly high maintenance girl like me?"

Kurt and Mercedes sniggered at Rachel's statement but stopped when they found Finn staring at them for interrupting their conversation.

"Well, here's me proving myself." He turned to his best friend and nodded.

* * *

><p>HI! HI! HI! I woke up this morning, only to find so many more amazing reviews. All you readers are just too awesome at this! What Rachel said to Finn in the hallways just before he started to sing was a line she said in S01E08. Ironically, she was speaking about Puck in there! Any guesses to what song might Finn be singing? I'll dedicate the next chapter to anyone who gets it right! Hints, it's a song that Cory Monteith has sung before!<p>

Thank you so very much to MudbloodGleek, bananappancakes, laylita83, finchel-frankenberry-gleek, noro & Sliguu! All of you are just sweethearts for every review you have made, so really, this chapter is for each and every single one of you.

Ps to AnnPatrick, I had to google the information just to make sure that I had my facts right, so don't worry about not knowing who Napoleon was cause I wasn't so sure myself! :D

Melly233, thank you so very very much for reading! Chapter 8 has been one of my favorites to write so far! Hopefully the extension in each chapter's making you want to stick with me :D

Giving HUGE welcome hug to sweetsinger4321! Stay beautiful you :)


	15. Ch 15 Let's Start From Here

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><em>I see you on the street and you walk on by<br>You make me wanna hang my head down and cry  
>If you gave me half a chance you'd see<br>My desire burning inside of me  
>But you choose to look the other way<br>I've had to work much harder than this  
>For something I want. Don't try to resist me<em>

By then, Finn had already attracted almost the entire student body. Everyone stopped walking to watch the most popular boy sing in public for the first time ever.

_**Open you heart to me, baby  
>I hold the lock and you hold the key<br>Open your heart to me, darlin'  
>I'll give you love if you, you turn the key<strong>_

Quinn who had been nearby tried to take everything in as her boyfriend was just a few steps away, serenading to the tiny brunette. She watched with envy as Finn started to take Rachel's hand and twirled her around in the hallway.

_I think that you're afraid to look in my eyes  
>You look a little sad girl, I wonder why<br>I follow you around but you can't see  
>You're too wrapped up in yourself to notice<br>So you choose to look the other way  
>Well, I've got something to say<br>Don't try to run, I can keep up with you  
>Nothing can stop me from trying, you've got to<em>

_Open you heart to me, baby  
>I hold the lock and you hold the key<br>Open your heart to me, darlin'  
>I'll give you love if you, you hold the key<em>

Finn saw that the girl was smiling and he beamed with confidence that she was enjoying herself. His smile grew wider as he belted out the last few lines from the song.

_Open your heart with the key  
>Open your heart, I'll make you love me<br>It's not that hard, if you just turn the key  
><em>

Puck let out a wolf whistle for his boy while Kurt and Mercedes applauded along with the rest of the crowd after Finn finished his song. Rachel grew red from the unwanted attention and pulled Finn into the nearest classroom she could find.

* * *

><p>"Finn, what was that all about?" She asked, closing the door behind her.<p>

He panicked at her question. Didn't she like the song? _Oh crap, it must have been the way I sounded. Perhaps I should have just sung Can't Fight this Feeling since she did say that I was good in that song_. "Didn't you like it?" He questioned her.

"No Finn, it was lovely. Your song was lovely. It's one of the most romantic things anyone has done for me. But I just don't see how this is going to work out."

He sighed. He was sick of Rachel pushing him away, "Look, I know that whatever happened last night meant something to you because it meant something to me too. And I'm basically standing here, begging for you and suddenly you're not interested."

"It's more complicated than that." She protested.

"Oh yeah? Then explain to me what's making you so confused, because you're not making this any easier on me."

"Because I'm fine alone. I thought you understood that when you said you were down with the whole strong woman thing. Being in a relationship's only going to distract me and I've got a goal to keep to. I'm not going to let anyone or anything keep me from my dream."

"You want to be a Broadway singer living in New York don't you?" Finn knew this for a fact from the way Rachel sung in glee club performances.

"Yes."

"And being an artist is about expressing your true feelings in the moment no matter what the consequences. What were you feeling in that moment when I was singing to you?"

Rachel looked into his eyes and she realized that she was done lying to herself.

While waiting for her response, Finn stared at her. When she didn't reply him, he continued. "You said that you believed in me, that I was more than what the school defines me to be. So believe me when I say this, you're worth it Rach. And I'll do anything to make you happy."

He cupped her face with both his hands and pulled her closer towards him. He whispered, "You're scared Rach, but that's ok. So am I. We're in this together." Then, letting his emotions get the better of him, he placed his lips softly against hers.

As his lips touched hers, Rachel could feel all her anxieties slowly melting away with each passing second. All the worries and confusion tossed aside, now overtaken by butterflies in her stomach as she sunk further into his embrace, taking in every bit of him as she could get.

When they finally tore apart from each other, Finn looked at the girl and asked, "So, I take that as a yes? That you're willing to take a chance on me?" He wanted to hear it from her before he jumped to any conclusions.

Rachel took a deep breath and answered, "Yes, Finn Hudson, that's a yes."

He beamed at her answer, revealing the dimples on his face. The last time he remembered being this happy was when his mum turned to him at the altar of her wedding, saying that she was so proud of him watching him grow into a man and a brother for Kurt. He bend down and reached to her for an embrace.

As she wrapped her arms around him, he felt himself tightening his grip around her. Suddenly, everything was a blurred mess. In his head, he was exhilarated that there was finally some progress made in his plan. And yet, his heart was soaring with pride because now, he got to call this girl his. Rachel Berry, this amazingly kind-hearted Broadway diva. The beautiful brunette, who believed so much in him, finally belonged to him.

* * *

><p>AHHHH! I'm so happy that despite the one chapter I've uploaded ytd still had so many reviews! I usually post more than 2 a day, so I'm really thankful that you readers are still responding to this!<p>

Credits to Glee's S02E22 again! The New York episode just had so many Finchel moments and I couldn't resist putting them in here too! Nobody guessed the song right though, it's from S01E15. It was a mashup of Open Your Heart and Borderline that Lea Michele and Cory Monteith sang. One of my favorites! Was debating really hard on the choice because I couldnt decide if it was going to be Just the Way You Are or Open Your Heart. Hope nobody's too diappointed with my decision! What do you guys think?

But I'm still dedicating this to every user though! Yes, DonStella, CarCarBeepBroom, bananappancakes, noro, Sliguu & AnnPatrick! I'm talking about you guys! Thank you thank you thank you, and a thousand times more thank you! For being so amazingly good at this :D It's your reviews that has made me really excited to take you guys on a journey with my story :) Never stop being beautiful!

Also, a big HI! to the new reviewers, FinchelFrankenBerry & PurpleTwilight9720! Stick around with me? I'll try to update as soon as possible!

Sending everyone lots of Finchel love with this chapter :)


	16. Ch 16 Cherish the Moment

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Rachel released herself and tried to take everything in. She couldn't believe that the football captain of McKinley had just serenaded to her in front of the entire student body. She couldn't believe that he was willing to risk so much of his status just to pour out his feelings for her. She was overwhelmed.<p>

She reached into his hands and held unto them for the first time. How is it possible that his huge palm, almost twice the size of hers, could be so wonderfully intimidating yet so right at the same time. She felt him giving her a squeeze and she brought their interlocked fingers to her mouth, giving it a peck before speaking up.

"We should go. If we leave now, we still have about 15 minutes until lunch time ends."

He smiled and let her lead him out of the room. Despite his confusion, there was something that he was clear about. She made him happy, and for now, it was all that matters.

* * *

><p>Finn walked Rachel to her class after lunch. There was still about a minute or two before the bell for the next period rang.<p>

"So, is it okay if I see you after school? You could come over to my place for a while if you haven't got anything to do." Finn asked. He had a hunch about the cause for his confusion and he felt that by spending a little more time with Rachel might help clear that up.

"Sure." She replied.

Finn smiled at her reply. "I'll wait for you at your locker after school ends. Don't leave without me." He kissed her forehead as she bid her goodbye.

She walked into her Home Economics lesson with a smile on her face and the class ceased to exist over the next hour. For the first time, Rachel couldn't wait for school to end.

* * *

><p>Quinn didn't share any lessons with Finn so she could only talk to him after the last school bell rung. She stormed right up to him after seeing his back lean against a wall of lockers.<p>

"What was that about?"

"I was singing to her so that she would agree to be my girlfriend. You knew that this was going to happen, you came up with the idea for a grand gesture. Why are you even asking me about this?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Because it certainly didn't seem as simple as it is."

"That's all, trust me."

"Remember which girl you're acting with, and which girl you're suppose to be with." Then, she stormed off before he could reply.

Rachel stepped out of her class just in time to see Quinn walking away from Finn. She approached the boy, tapping him on his shoulder to let him know that she had arrived. He turned around and welcomed her with a huge hug.

"Hey, I've missed you." He whispered into her hair as he leaned down for a hug.

She nestled her face in his neck, his natural scent surrounding her and she smiled against him.

"It had seemed like it was the longest day."

* * *

><p>Back at the Hudson-Hummel residence, Carole was laying out sandwiches for her two boys when she heard the front door slam.<p>

"Carole!" Kurt screamed.

"In the kitchen honey!"

Kurt ran to the kitchen, excited to tell Carole of the news. "You will never believe what happened in school today," he started. "The star-quarterback, my stepbrother, your birth child sang in front of the entire school!"

Carole widened her eyes with surprise. Finn never sung outside the bathroom door!

"And get this, he sung in front of the entire school just so that he could impress Rachel!"

"Rachel? Rachel Berry? Your Rachel?"

"Yes, Miss-Broadway-Barbra-Striesand-Celine-Dion-Diva-Rachel." Kurt exclaimed.

"But it doesn't make any sense. Isn't Finn with Quinn? Why would he be singing to Rachel then?"

"I guess they must have broken up. Because when Finn was singing, Quinn saw everything. But she just stood there watching him. Can you believe it? Finn also mentioned something that happened last night. I mean, when did he start hanging out with Rachel? I knew that he came home pretty late yesterday, but I thought that it was because he was in the library all day! Unless..." Kurt stopped talking when he heard the sound of footsteps and laughter coming from the living room.

He turned his head towards the sound, Carole imitating her stepson.

"Hey mum." Finn greeted his mother with Rachel hiding behind him.

"Hi honey."

"Mum, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Rachel Berry." It wasn't the first time that Mrs Hummel had met her. But Finn felt that it was necessary to introduce the girl with her new status. _My girlfriend Rachel Berry_. He liked the sound of it.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the smug look of his stepbrother. _Did he have to look so damn proud?_ Somehow, something was up and he had a queasy feeling about everything. Still, Rachel was one of his best friends. He couldn't even remember the last time she was this giddy with happiness and he was glad that Finn brought out the old Rachel that he missed. She had been busy for too long and maybe Finn was just the cure she needed.

Carole enveloped Rachel into a huge hug. She liked the girl. Rachel was very helpful around the house when she stayed over and she felt that the tiny girl was like a part of their family from the numerous times Kurt talked about her. Now that she was in a relationship with Finn, it made her proud of her son that he was able to date such a wonderful girl.

Finn stared at the two most influential women in his life and smiled. He liked that Carole was able to accept Rachel so readily. Well, it might have been the fact that Rachel was no stranger in their house, Kurt raved about her all the time.

Kurt cleared his throat for attention. "Excuse me, if I may, I'm here too."

Rachel rushed to her best friend, putting her arms around him and slopped a huge kiss on his cheek.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Rachel's affection. She always got extra expressive whenever something made her happy. "I have no idea what's going on, but I expect details." The, he released himself from Rachel's embrace and nodded at Carole, hinting that they should let the happy couple have some privacy.

Finn, who had been begun on his afternoon snack, gave Rachel a frown when they left.

* * *

><p>Another update! I have plans for the evening, so I was writing this yesterday! How is it that I've already gotten 3 reviews all within 2 hours of my previous update? Especially to Sofia, you commented almost immediately! How could I ever thank you enough?<p>

sweetsinger4321 & MudbloodGleek, Finn is a little confused right now, and through the upcoming chapters, he would have constant debates with himself about how he feels. Hopefully, it doesn't make you wanna give up on me! Thank you for being so awesome again! Loving every single review you have made so far, really brightens up my day :D


	17. Ch 17 Love Doesn't Have to Hurt

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>"It's not fair."<p>

"What's not fair?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"Why does Kurt get a kiss and not me?" He whined.

Rachel let out a small laugh and cupped his face. "You're not the jealous sort are you?"

Finn pouted and pointed to his cheek.

Rachel smiled with defeat as she moved towards him.

* * *

><p>"It's not fair!"<p>

"What's not fair?"

"Why does she get all the attention and not me? He doesn't even like her that way." Quinn threw her hands up in frustration.

Puck looked at the girl and his heart went out to her. When Quinn called him after school, he was delighted that she was making the first move. He knew that Finn would be with Rachel today so he jumped at the chance when Quinn asked him out. But seeing the blonde girl groaning with confusion, he could help but feel responsible for the one who had indirectly caused her break down. This was after all, the girl whom he had been crushing on since the first time he saw her.

"You're still the head cheerleader, still the one that every girl wants to be and still the one every guy wants to have."

Quinn sighed. Truth is, she wasn't upset about Rachel. She was afraid, afraid of the change in Finn. Because when she was watching him serenade to her, she felt something different about him. He had a twinkle in his eye that she never knew about. And the way he smiled at Rachel as though she was the only girl in his life. When she questioned him earlier, the way he answered her was uncertain, as though he was trying to convince her that there was nothing more to it.

"Puck, you would never lie to me, would you?"

"Of course not."

"Then tell me honestly, do you think she's prettier than me?"

"How can you even think that? When you walk down the hallways at school, everyone would stop and stare. The way you light up when you smile, and how you don't let anyone tell you what you should do. That's really hot in a girl."

"Really?"

"You're perfect, Quinn." He said softly.

She gave him a small smile and reached out for his hand.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Finn! Come on, I've got a glee club meeting to go to!" Rachel exclaimed.<p>

"But I only get to see so much of you in a day, why can't you just stay for a little while longer?"

"I've spent almost every waking moment with you. Isn't that enough?"

"No." He pouted and held onto her. Ever since his confession on Monday, Finn had been with Rachel at every chance he could get. He couldn't help but admit that she was growing on him.

"Come on, I'll be heading over to your place with Kurt after we're done. Being away with me for an hour wouldn't kill you."

"But I don't wanna leave you."

"Then sit in on glee club then. You don't even have to speak if you don't want to. All you need to do is sit by the corner and wait until we're done."

Finn wrinkled his nose. He knew what the glee club represented at McKinley. It was the place for the losers. Still, Rachel and Kurt were in it. And seeing that Rachel was now a big part of his social life, he wanted to be a part of something so important to her as well.

"I don't have to sing though right? And you promise that I don't have to do anything." He questioned.

"Let's just go and see what happens shall we?" She replied sneakily as they headed towards the choir room. Rachel knew that there was no way Mr. Schuester would pass up the chance in hearing Finn sing again. Not especially after his break through on Monday.

* * *

><p>"Woah, guys. Who have we here? Finn, are you here to try out for glee club?" Will Schuester walked into the choir room, ready for another session of glee club. To see the football captain seating in one of the seats was a pleasant surprise.<p>

"No, Mr. Schuester. Uh, cause Rachel's kind of my girlfriend now, so I just thought I could sit in and wait for her. Don't mind me though; you can just carry on with your songs or whatever it is you guys do here. I'll stay out of your way." Finn replied.

"No, no, no. That is not an option. If a student sits in during our glee club rehearsals, he or she should be ready to sing at anytime."

"But Mr. Schuester, I..."

"Here, why don't you try this song? Rachel can walk you through. Don't think of it as a performance, just enjoy yourself." Will handed Finn and Rachel a sheet music.

Finn was stumped. He didn't want to argue with the man, because well, Mr. Schuester was his Spanish teacher. And yet, he wasn't ready to sing in front of the glee club. Not just as yet.

Rachel took his hand and whispered, "Finn, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. But remember bathroom Finn and confessional Finn. The Finn who enjoyed himself no matter who was listening. I'm right here with you."

Finn smiled and squeezed her hand. He got up from his seat and followed Rachel to the front of the room. Then, he turned to Brad and nodded.

_Don't go breaking my heart_  
><em>I couldn't if I tried<em>  
><em>Oh honey, if I get restless<em>  
><em>Baby, you're not the kind<em>

_Don't go breaking my heart_  
><em>You take the weight off of me<em>  
><em>Oh honey, when you knock on my door<em>  
><em>Ooh, I gave you my key<em>

_Ooh ohh_  
><em>Nobody knows it<em>  
><em>When I was down<em>  
><em>I was your clown<em>  
><em>Ooh ohh<em>  
><em>Nobody knows it<em>  
><em>But right from the start<em>  
><em>I gave you my heart<em>  
><em>Ohhhh Ho<em>  
><em>I gave you my heart<em>

_Don't go breaking my heart_  
><em>I won't go breaking your heart<em>  
><em>Don't go breaking my, don't go breaking my<em>  
><em>Don't go breaking my heart<em>

When the couple finished the song, the New Directions were at their feet applauding

"I so wanna give you guys a standing ovation right now." Artie Abrams said with a smile.

* * *

><p>GAHHHH! The most amount of reviews for a chapter yet! Another glee reference from one of the newer episodes, S03E02! Loved Kevin McHale's line in the last scene, so I thought that I might as well add it in here. How's everyone finding my choice for their first duet in my story? I thought the lyrics of "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" was a perfect continuation from Finn's "Open Your Heart" :)<p>

MudbloodGleek, Sliguu, noro, CarCarBeepBroom, bananappancakes, DonStella, Melly233, AnnPatrick, laylita83! I seriously want to thank each and every one of you, even to the silent readers for reading my work. To have people appreciate what I do, I don't think you guys know just how amazing all of you are for this! Is it okay if I send a HUGE hug to every one out there? :')

FinchelFrankenBerry, omgosh, I've been planning the rest of the story all afternoon. I saw your review and my mouth literally dropped. Have you been inside my mind, cause that's what I was thinking! But is Finn really gonna call off the promise, or will something else happens? Stay tune for more chapters coming your way! Xoxo.

Everyone welcome finchel-gleek-101! The new reviewer, who is just as beautiful as every other reader. Thank you so much for reviewing, there's going to be more drama for the next chapter and it's coming up soon! Keep reading love! :)


	18. Ch 18 Pretending

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>"Puck, we have to do something about this!" Quinn paced around the room with her hands folded across her.<p>

Puck sighed. He didn't like seeing Quinn in a mess, but with the angry phase she had on recently, he couldn't help but think that he created a monster. Sure, he liked that he was spending more alone time with her now, but at every single meeting, all she cold do was to complain about how Rachel Berry had taken her man away. He was starting to get tired of all the drama and he wanted it to stop.

"It's not helping me when Finn is spending more and more time with her. I know that look; he is starting to fall for her, Puck. Can't he see that she's just a nobody? We have to do something so that he realizes that he belongs with me!"

"Well, there's nothing that we can do now. It's not like we have evidence that all this is part of a dare."

Just then, Quinn had a brilliant idea. "Puck, you're a genius!"

Puck lit up at her compliment, although he wasn't sure what he said to receive it. "it took you long enough to see it." He replied with a smirk. "But I still don't get it though. Do you have a plan?"

"Ms. Rachel Berry thinks that she's a rockstar now. Well, we'd just have to see about that. I've got an idea, but I need your help. Are you with me on this?" Quinn asked.

Puck nodded. He was willing to do anything to keep Quinn happy. Even if it meant that he wasn't the one that she wanted by her side.

* * *

><p>"GOOD LUCK FOR THE TEST TODAY. I KNOW YOU'LL DO GREAT! LOVE, RACH."<p>

Finn smiled at the morning text. Rachel always knew the right way to brighten up his day. He rolled out of bed as he thought back about his conversation with Rachel from the day before.

* * *

><p>"You were amazing Finn." Rachel gushed after they left from their first glee club meeting together.<p>

He blushed at the compliment. "How about you? You totally rocked that song. I've heard you sing, Rachel. But it was always through my bedroom wall or watching you at glee club performances for the school. To hear you sing like that with me, I don't know how to say this but it touched something in me. Right here." He reached out to put his palm on his right chest.

Rachel giggled. "Your heart's on the other side of your chest, silly." She leaned forward and took his hand to place it in the right spot.

"Oh, it's beating really hard." He said as he felt his face go red. "You're cool Rachel."

Rachel looked up at his face and smiled. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

* * *

><p>Finn remembered looking away after hearing what Rachel said. Over the past week, Rachel had been by his side for everything that happened. And she was there to cheer him on for anything, whether it was when he was working out or studying in the library. He liked that she was willing to stay with him despite her busy schedule. Quinn never bothered to stick around with Finn during the little activities he did, which made him realize something.<p>

"_And you're the best fake girlfriend ever_." He whispered to himself. He looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and smiled sadly. That's when he knew that what he felt for Rachel, was more than just a mutual friend. She had become a big part of his life, and if she found out what he done, she was going to be devastated. Then, he knew what he had to do. But first, he needed to get through the World History test. He let out a huge sigh. _Since when did high school get so complicated?_

* * *

><p>"Hey man, we gotta talk." Puck said in a low voice. He knew he was risking a lot at stake if Quinn caught him talking to Finn. Ever since he agreed to Quinn's plan, she watched him like a hawk despite making him swear that he would keep his mouth shut.<p>

"Can this wait? I've got a test to rush for." Finn replied hurriedly.

"Ok, fine. But meet me at the locker room once you're done. I don't care that you've got to skip a class. This is important." Then, Puck walked away seconds before the bell for first period rung.

Finn didn't have the time to worry over Puck's words. He had a test to sit through, and there was no way he would let anything distract him for the next hour. He worked way too hard to give this up.

* * *

><p>"So what is so important that you've made me skip a class for? This better be good, I've got an attendance record to keep." Finn said as he sat down.<p>

"It's about Quinn." Puck spoke up.

Finn sighed at the mention of her name. He hadn't bothered much about Quinn ever since he got together with Rachel. In fact, he was secretly glad that she was leaving him alone and hoped that it would stay that way.

"She thinks you're starting to like this Berry chick. And not fake like, but like like."

"So?" Finn questioned. He still had no clue to where Puck was going with this.

"So is it true?"

"Well, I'm not sure man. I mean, Rachel's cool. And yeah, I get this weird feeling in my stomach whenever I see her. Especially the way she lights up the entire room with her smile. And if someone mentions her name, I get this strange heart jumpy thing. But how can I know I like her more than a friend? We're only 17, we don't know anything about liking other people, do we?"

"That's love dude." Puck replied. He knew exactly what Finn was talking about. Everything that his best friend had mentioned, it was exactly how he felt about Quinn.

"What do you know about love? All you ever do is just bang someone and leave them high and dry. How do you know what love is about?"

"It's about wanting them to be happy because when they're happy, it makes you happy. And it breaks your heart just thinking that you could be responsible for anything else but that. So you would do anything to keep them safe."

Finn looked up at Puck. Before he could answer, Puck stood up.

"You know what you have to do. So you better do it before anyone else gets hurt." Then, he left.

Finn's sigh echoed through the locker room. He had to do something before everything became a disaster. Puck was right, and he was done pretending. He closed his eyes and buried his face into his hands.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18! Hopefully that everything's up to your standards, all you wonderfully awesome gleeks! :) A tiny little part before the first Finchel kiss in S01E02!<p>

Omgosh, Sofia, is it okay to say that I love you for being so supportive in this? You're the first to comment ever since a few chapters back, and I really do love how excited you get! So wonderful to have a fabulous reviewer like you! Keep reading with your lovely Finchel heart! :)


	19. Ch 19 Let it Go

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>"WE NEED TO TALK. MEET ME UNDER THE BLEACHERS AFTER SCHOOL. -FINN"<p>

She closed her phone and smiled, excited to be seeing him.

* * *

><p>"This isn't working out anymore."<p>

"Excuse me? I don't think I get what you're trying to say Finn."

"Look, we enjoyed the times when we were together, but it's over now. I don't feel that way about you anymore." Finn stuffed his hands in his pocket and looked at everywhere else but her eyes.

"So what, you think you could just break up with me because you stopped feeling something?"

"Well, being together isn't going to work if I don't like you anymore now, would it?" He hated himself for hurting someone that he cared for. But he knew that this was the right thing to do.

"Finn, is there someone else?"

"Look, it doesn't matter if there is, alright? You should have expected this to happen; you didn't think this would last in the long run now, did you. So why can't you just accept that you're no longer the woman in my life?"

"Did you ever love me, Finn?" She stepped up to him and reached out for his arm.

He looked into her eyes. _No, Finn, no! Be strong, you have to do this, it's the only way to make everything better!_ He looked away and chose to remain quiet.

She let go of his arm. She got the answer she wanted even though he just stood there. He gave her one last look and said, "I hope that you'd still be happy though, even though I can't be with you anymore." Then, he walked away as fast as he could. He couldn't bear to be anywhere near her, and right now all he wanted to do was to get away, before she did something to change his mind.

_Finn Hudson, this is not over. _She thought to herself. She was willing to do anything to prove that this was not over.

* * *

><p>Her phone vibrated and she saw that she had an incoming message.<p>

"HEY, IS IT OKAY IF I COME OVER, I KNOW IT'S A LITTLE LATE, BUT IT'S FRIDAY. -FINN"

She grinned upon seeing the sender's name and replied immediately.

"SURE :)"

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. The day was just about to get better because her favorite boy was on his way to see her. And there was nothing that could ruin their night together.

* * *

><p>A super short but intense chapter 19! Decided to upload this along with chapter 18 because I'd be going out in a while. But just wanted all of you to read what I've completed so far! Probably gonna upload chapter 20 only tmr, because I've got work to catch up on, but do not give up on me!<p>

PS, who's seen the AsianF! Been at my computer catching up on the latest episode, and writing this story! Hopefully everyone's having just as amazing as this gleeful day has been for me! Stay beautiful, every single reader! Loving all of you with my gleeked heart :)


	20. Ch 20 Potential Breakup Song

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Rachel heard her doorbell ring and she rushed down the stairs. When she opened the door, she was met with a pair of eyes that she had not expected to see.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn sat on her bed the minute he arrived. Seeing the look on his face, she knew that something big had happened.<p>

"Is something wrong?" She reached over and placed her arm across his shoulder. She was not used to seeing him so vulnerable. He took her hand off of him and stared at her. He had a long day, and he wished that he could rewind everything. But he had a reason for doing this, even though he knew that she would be hurt. He sighed and said, "I think there's something that you should know."

"You know you can tell me anything."

* * *

><p>Puck threw his phone on his bed. He hadn't heard from Quinn the entire day and was worried. He thought back about his earlier conversation with Finn and groaned. Hopefully, what he did was not too late. Breaking up with Quinn was the only logical solution to stop her from carrying out her plan of destruction and he wanted Quinn to know that he would be by her side if anything happened to her. Finn had better let her down easy. Even though Finn was his boy, there was no way he would allow his best friend to hurt the girl he loved.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn got home and threw himself on his bed. He thought back about the girl he was with after school. How he hurt her. He didn't mean to delete her from his life; she played a huge part in so many aspects. But he knew it was the best solution to end the mess that he created. He sighed and started punching his pillow. He hated himself right now, but there was nothing he could do to make it all better. Then, his phone started to vibrate. Desperate for someone to confide in, he picked up without checking who the caller was.<p>

"Finn"

He sighed. It had not been whom he hoped for. "What is it?"

"This is not over between us. I'm not going to accept what told me. You're making a huge mistake, and admit it, you know that you are."

"Quinn, what is it that you don't understand, I've told you it's over between us. You need to accept that."

"NO! You are not about to break this relationship. We've worked way too hard to become the most popular couple in school and I'm not about to let you throw it away. Tell me, this is because of her isn't it?"

"Don't bring Rachel into this. It had nothing to do with her. Don't you see that we were just settling for what we felt was comfortable? That's not how a relationship works. You knew that this was going to happen in spite of Rachel. She was merely a wake up call for me, for us. That we're just clinging onto something that doesn't exist anymore."

"No Finn, you're not thinking straight and I'm willing to let that slide. Just apologize to me, and I'll pretend that none of this took place." Quinn persisted. There was no way she was going to let him go this easily. Not after the time she had spent with him over the past two years. He was hers and she was willing to fight for him.

"Quinn, please. Don't make it any harder than it is for me. We did share something special. But you need to understand that what I did was for the good of us. I'm sorry, but I'm never getting back with you."

"You're wrong Finn. We did share something special, and we still do."

"Stop trying to convince yourself Quinn, it's not going to work. I was pretending with you before, but I'm not anymore. This is wrong, you messed me up Quinn. Can't you see how screwed up I am about this? Maybe we could work things out in the future, but not now. I'm officially breaking up with you."

Then he hung up and buried his face into his pillow.

* * *

><p><em>I'm officially breaking up with you. <em>His words were on a constant replay in her mind. She felt her face burning with rage as she screamed. Rachel Berry was not going to win. She was the popular one and there was no way she was going to let some tiny brunette steal her man away. Quinn searched for her phone only to find 15 missed calls from Puck and 5 messages from him. All of which said,

"WHERE ARE YOU?"  
>"WHY AREN'T YOU PICKING UP MY CALLS?"<br>"QUINN, ARE YOU OKAY?"  
>"QUINN, PLEASE, TELL ME THAT YOU'RE OKAY."<br>"CALL ME!"

Quinn called Puck after immediately. She needed a friend by her side, and right now, Puck was all she got.

* * *

><p>Rachel closed the door behind her and she flopped on her bed. Her thoughts were filled with him, and no matter how hard she willed herself to stop thinking, she couldn't. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath<em>. You've been strong for too long Berry, just let it out. Nobody's around now, it's okay to cry.<em>

Then, Rachel Berry let her tears fall down her face as she thought about her afternoon.

_"I hope that you'd still be happy though, even though I can't be with you anymore."_

She had to accept that Finn Hudson was no longer hers.

* * *

><p>4th chapter update! Looks like I'm on a roll! Obviously pushing back my work at uni to work on this for all of you! Thank you for being so appreciative, you beautiful lot of readers! Reference to the Xmas tree scene of S02E10 of Glee! But the line is used towards Rachel though, so hopefully it still makes sense!<p>

Welcoming PaochiCute! Thank you so much, you beautiful human being! It has been mentioned that my story is a little similar to She's All That. I thought about watching the movie to give myself more inspiration, but decided to keep up with my story before watching it. Was afraid that I might rely to much on the film. Hopefully, this is as enjoyable as what I've heard about though

CarCarBeepBroom, how are just so adorable? Your random thought brought a smile on my face. Hopefully this chapter's not a disappointment!

A big shoutout to noro and Melly233! Thank you so much for the reviews, you lovely people Hopefully this chapter's up to your expectations!

Finally, to Sliguu. You smart little girl you! How did you know? This chapter's for you, for being the clever little thing. Sending you lots of love sweetheart! :)

Ps, DonStella, you reviewed Chapter 19 just as I was typing this, so hopefully you're still online and in time to read this chapter! xoxo :)


	21. Ch 21 I'll Be There For You

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up with a throbbing headache. She got up and realized that she had slept in a pool of tissues, some scattered at the floor of her bed. She remembered her day before and tears started to stream down her face.<p>

_"I hope that you'd still be happy though, even though I can't be with you anymore." _

It had been the same line that broke her through the night. Didn't he see that it was never going to work without him by her side? Despite the one week that they shared, it might as well have been a lifetime. It's impossible for someone to let go when everything became good. She had to find out the cause for this, because things didn't end there. It just couldn't.

Rachel took her phone and texted her guest from last night. She wanted to see Finn again, and she knew exactly who would be able to help her out.

"KURT, COULD I COME OVER? BALLET LESSONS WERE CANCELLED. -RACH"

"SURE, AND WE COULD TALK ABOUT WHAT WAS UP WITH YOU LAST NIGHT. NEVER SEEN YOU SO SPACED OUT. YOU SURE YOU'RE OKAY?"

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER. SEE YOU IN 30."

When Kurt dropped by the night before, Rachel didn't want to talk about her afternoon. If she didn't say anything, maybe she could pretend as though nothing had happened. But after her rough night from missing his face, his touch, his kiss and then remembering his words under the bleachers, she knew that she had to accept the truth.

When she looked up at him, he didn't meet her eyes. She knew that he did love her and it made Rachel even more confused as to what was happening. She couldn't shake the feeling off. It was as though he was forced into ending things with her and she didn't understand why. What was so wrong in being in a relationship with her? She had to talk to someone about this, before her mind exploded with thoughts of him. And who knows, maybe, just maybe, she could bump into Finn while she was at the Hudson-Hummel residence.

* * *

><p>Finn growled as the morning sun shone through his window. He barely slept through the night, most of time was just spent lying in his bed thinking of Rachel and missing her so badly.<p>

**FLASHBACK.**

_"Come on Finn, you know how I love to see you sing. You did it in front of the school and glee club before. Now, I want to hear you sing for me. Please baby, just for me?" Rachel batted her eyelids and smiled sweetly towards him. _

_He couldn't resist it. Especially after the way she called him baby. _

_"Okay, but if I suck, it's your turn to sing me a song." _

_"Deal!" _

_Finn took a deep breath._

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
>Tears are in your eyes<br>Come on and come to me now  
>Don't be ashamed to cry<br>Let me see you through  
>'Cause I've seen the dark side too<em>

_When the night falls on you  
>You don't know what to do<br>Nothing you confess  
>Could make me love you less<em>

_I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let anybody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<em>

Finn hated himself for remembering that moment. With each lyric that came out of his mouth, he felt more ashamed than ever. He was a man who kept to his promises and yet, he couldn't keep the one he meant the most. He wanted her to be safe, so he chose to end things even though it killed him. If only he could rewind time, he would not have agreed to Puck. Everything would not have happened. And yet, if everything didn't happen, he wouldn't have gotten to know her, and he wouldn't have realized that sometimes, all you need is a tiny brunette to change your life.

He sighed and got out of bed. _There's no use in trying to sleep, I'll just end up torturing myself_. _I should go for a run, it'll help me clear my mind_.

* * *

><p>Rachel rang the doorbell and crossed her fingers for the same person to answer the door who had welcomed her last week. Instead, it was Kurt.<p>

"Hey Rach!"

Rachel couldn't help but feel disappointment taking over her face. "Hi." She replied sadly as she stepped into the house.

"What's with that look on your face? It's a Saturday, come on. Lighten up!"

"Kurt, could we just go to your room please?"

"Uh, alright. Are you okay?"

"I'll explain later."

Upon entering Kurt's bedroom, Rachel glanced over at the bedroom door that she was once so familiar with. Her heart winced in pain when she reminded herself that she no longer welcomed in his life. She sighed and entered her best friend's room.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Barbra. Now talk, what is up with you?"<p>

"Is Finn home?"

"So that's why you wanted to come over. Why did you call me for then? Unless you're planning a surprise? Ooh, does it involve presents?" Kurt jumped up in excitement, clapping his hands. He loved surprises!

"No, answer me Kurt. Is he home?"

"You just missed him. He's out for a run, would probably be back in an hours time though." Kurt was puzzled at the seriousness of her tone.

Hearing that he wasn't around, Rachel started to sob and Kurt started to panic. He had never seen this side of Rachel. She was usually so strong, so tough. Even if she didn't get a spot in a musical that she really wanted, she was still able to hold her head up high. But not this time. Right now, the tiny girl was in tears and he was lost for words.

He joined her at his bed and put his arm around her. He wasn't sure what to do, and contemplated calling Finn to come home immediately. But just as he was about to reach for his phone, Rachel lunged forward into a hug and said,

"It's over, Kurt. I don't know why, but it is."

Kurt read enough trashy magazines to know what that meant. His mind was filled with a thousand questions, but seeing the girl break down in his arms, he chose to keep them for later. Right now, Rachel needed someone to comfort her, and he was going to be there for her.

* * *

><p>First and foremost, it's still Thursday here in Melbourne, so that means, it's been officially 1 week since I started this story! And with 95 comments at a first try? AHHH! Each reader and reviewer has gotten me this far! A million thank you hugs to all of you! So glad that I decided to do this after my 20th birthday because I wanted to prove to myself that its not too late to do something that you've enjoyed since you were a kid. So thank you thank you thank you all you awesome ones! <strong>HUGE BEAR HUGS AND SLOPPY KISSES TO ALL OF YOU!<strong> ^_^

Laylita83, Sliguu, noro, thank you so much for constantly commenting at almost every chapter! You guys are fantastic! Lots of happy happy glee love to you! :D

Saying HI! To my new users Moon's Saviour, flynnygurl and frenchirishjewel! AHH, three new commenters in a chapter, you guys are just amazing! Hopefully this chapter clears a little bit of the confusion from the previous ones! Stick around and I promise to give you as good chapters as I can!

To bananappancakes and AnnPatrick, as for now, there is no Finchel and Fuinn! But stay tune for more, because the drama does not end here! There will be more fights coming up, but each one leading up to the big finale! Sending all the love! :D

Lastly, to tazzie-mae! Ohmygosh, you adorable precious little thing! It's so awesome to see someone leaving a review like that! I've always been a silent reader, so I understand that it's important to see that every one is essential to the writer. I thank everyone out there all the time because without anyone of you, this story would not have gotten this far! So thank you for your awesome comment! My glee heart goes out to you, sweetheart. Never stop being beautiful! :)


	22. Ch 22 Work it Out

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Kurt gently closed his bedroom door behind him. Rachel finally fell asleep in his arms after an hour of crying and he wanted her to get the rest she needed. Just as he was walking down the stairs, he heard the front door slam. He knew who it was because his parents were out for the day and would only return home at night. He rushed down and smacked the giant's face.<p>

"What the hell Kurt!" Finn was exhausted from his run and he did not feel any better than he did from the night before. With Kurt's slap, he just couldn't control himself from raising his voice.

"You know what that was for. Or should I say, who that was for. Now go take a shower and get your ass down here. You got 30 minutes."

"What the..."

"GO!" Kurt shrieked. He had to find out what happen, and he was not going to let Finn get away with this.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, this is not over?" Puck wasn't exactly sure what Quinn was saying. <em>Didn't she understand that this was all over?<em>

"No, of course it isn't. Finn belongs to me, and he knows it. What he did was just a moment of foolishness, as always. He doesn't get that Rachel Berry is temporary while I'm permanent. So we still have to carry out our plan. Only this time, I need your help in getting him to talk to me."

"What if he's serious about this?"

"He's always unsure of so many things. I know how he is; I've been the one that had him for two years. Who do you think knows him better? Her or me? I mean, please, have you seen the huge nose? He wouldn't be that stupid. Why are you even asking me this? Is there something that you know?" She asked him suspiciously.

Puck sighed. This was not how it was suppose to happen. Quinn should have given up by now. Then again, if she were to admit defeat so readily, she wouldn't be the Quinn Fabray that he fell in love with.

"Just tell me what you want me to do."

"Okay, glad to have you on board. You'll see that Team Quinn always wins." She said with a devilish grin. It was only in a matter of time that Finn Hudson would return by her side.

* * *

><p>Rachel rubbed her eyes and noticed that Kurt was no longer around. She looked at his table clock and realized that it was neatly dinnertime. She should be making her way back as her fathers were expecting her. She flew down the stairs, in search for Kurt. Then, she heard murmuring from the kitchen, and walked towards the sound. She knew whom the voices belonged to and her heart skipped a beat. He was home, and she was a few meters away from the boy she longed for. Rachel<p>

decided to remain behind the wall. He might say something about the night before and she wasn't about to interrupt him.

* * *

><p>"This isn't working out anymore? I don't feel that way about you anymore? No longer the woman in my life? God Finn, what's wrong with you!" Kurt said angrily as he paced around the kitchen.<p>

"Dude, could you stop walking around in circles, you're making me sick."

"You are making me sick! Finn what's wrong with you? How could you do that to Rachel?"

"Look man, if I could, I would take back everything alright? Do you think I like break ups? I just had to end it okay!"

"Reason being?"

"I just told you!"

"That was not the actual reason Finn. You weren't even looking into my eyes when you said it, how do you expect me to believe you?"

"I don't know, why don't you go figure that out yourself?" Finn was annoyed by Kurt's attitude. He was tired from his lack of sleep and all he wanted to do was to go back to bed. Just when he thought he could escape Kurt's wrath, his stepbrother was sitting outside the bathroom door, flipping through a magazine while waiting for him.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Kurt asked.

Finn looked up and into Kurt's eyes. He sighed and replied in a voice so soft that Rachel had to stop breathing just so that she could hear the conversation.

"Of course I did, Kurt. It's Rachel that we're talking about. And I still do. If I could build a time machine and go back to change all of these, I would. She's all that I want."

"Then why did you do it then?"

"It's not as easy as it is. I don't want to hurt her."

"And you think that breaking up with her isn't doing any harm to her? God Finn, what in the world happen that you had to resort to this? Why can't you just work things out with her? This is Rachel Berry, not Quinn Fabray. She's willing to accept you no matter what, why can't you just explain it to her?"

"I don't know Kurt, everything's just so messed up. I don't know what else can I do." He buried his face into his arms. He didn't mean to hurt Rachel, but if she found out what he did, she was going to be more devastated than she is right now.

Kurt placed his palm on Finn's shoulders and soothed him with his thumb. "Finn, you need to stop using 'I don't know' as an answer to all the questions. Your uncertainties are just going to make things worse. She's not over you. And if you're still in love with her like you said you are, work on this. Nothing's impossible when love exists."

* * *

><p>Rachel went back to Kurt's bedroom upon hearing the news. Finn loved her. They had never use the "L" word with each other before, but at least for now, she knew that she was not the only one. She had to create another chance with him again.<p>

She picked up her phone and texted her dad. The only way she could get Finn to talk to her again was only if she spent the night. And there was no way that she would give that up.

* * *

><p>2nd chapter update! And Kurt's out to help his stepbrother and best friend get back together! The line for 'stop using idk as an answer' had been a line from a TW drama that I used to watch. I think it's an important thing to note that sometimes, we just can't take these 3 words for an answer, so I thought I'd add it in!<p>

I guess should be able to tell by now that I have the tendency to upload more than one chapter at once! So unless you managed to catch my story while I'm in the midst of the final read through, you readers get two chapters (or more) at one go! To the 100th reviewer, the next chapter's for you!

Saying HI HI HI to DonStella and finchel-frankenberry-gleek! For catching up so quickly! Thank you for being ever so supportive in this! Lots of love to each of you and never stop reading! Ps, Finchel contact at the next one, stay tuned!


	23. Ch 23 Paint Me in Your Sunshine

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>After his conversation with Kurt, Finn retreated to his bedroom. He was too tired to think of anything and maybe, he could finally catch up on his sleep. He dove under his sheets and fell into a deep slumber almost immediately.<p>

* * *

><p>Finn woke up and found his stomach grumbling, hinting to him that it was nearly dinnertime. He got out of bed clumsily and headed down. It was Finn's turn to make dinner for the night and Carole had specific instructions that they were not allowed to order from Breadsticks anymore.<p>

Finn made his way to the kitchen, his stomach getting the better of him. Before he entered, he heard movement and assumed that Kurt was one step ahead of him in getting ready for their meal.

"Kurt, I got this. Mum said it was my time, stop fumbling around the kitchen and, oh shi... Ray ray, what are you doing here?"

Rachel whipped her head around.

**FLASHBACK.**

_"So tell me, what other embarrassing nicknames do you have?" Finn asked as he tickled Rachel around her waist._

_"Finn! Stop it!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. _

_"Come on baby, it's part of the relationship code. Each one of us is obliged to share at least one embarrassing nickname that our parents use. Now I've told you that mum used to call me Finnybear, it's your turn!" He replied and attacked her again. _

_"Okay okay okay! You know how I got the name Rachel right?" _

_"Uh huh. Your dads were a huge F.R.I.E.N.D.S fan."_

_"Well don't laugh alright, but there was this episode that Rachel Greene was called Ray ray. And my dads use it on me all the time. They said it was because I shone like the ray of sunshine every time I smiled." Her face blushing harder by the second. _

_Finn admired the look on his girlfriend's face and pulled her towards him for an embrace. Then he whispered into her ear, _

_"Well now, you're my ray ray."_

* * *

><p>Finn was lost for words. He hadn't expected her to be here. <em>Where the heck is Kurt?<em>

"Hi ba ..., Finn. Hi Finn."

"Hi Rach." Finn replied, embarrassed to be caught in his sleeping wear and messed up hair. "Uh, where's Kurt?"

"Right behind you Gigantor." Kurt replied, walking past him.

_Oh, thank God,_ Finn whispered under his breath. He still couldn't get over from the shock that Rachel was standing right in front of him. Thank goodness that Kurt had swooped in to ease the awkward tension that was about to arise between them.

"Seriously Finn, if we were going to wait for you, we'd probably die from starvation before you could even drag yourself out of bed."

"Uh, we?" Finn was still a little tongue tied from the tiny girl's presence.

"Yes we. Rachel's having dinner here and she'll be spending the night." Kurt replied with his back facing Finn as he hovered over the kitchen sink.

"Oh right." Finn didn't know what else to say.

"Well don't just stand there, you think I'm going to let you get away with this? It's your turn to make dinner. Jeez Finn, every time Rachel's around you just have to act like a dork don't you?"

"Kurt! Shut up alright."

Rachel saw that Finn was blushing furiously as he made his way across the kitchen and it brought a small smile to her face. The first one since the aftermath from the day before.

Kurt was deliberately sabotaging Finn. He wanted to let Rachel know that Finn loved her in the subtlest way possible. _Come on Mercedes, call me! Call me!_ He stared at his phone and willed it to ring. All he needed was an excuse to leave these two together. Then maybe, things would work between them.

By default, his phone started ringing and Kurt jumped up in excitement.

"Hey Kurt! You texted me to call you! What's up?" Mercedes voice boomed.

"Oh hi, Mercedes! Yes, yes, that's right. Let me look through my pile. I'm not exactly sure which issue did the article come from but..." Kurt walked away before Rachel and Finn started to get suspicious.

* * *

><p>"So..." Finn started.<p>

"Do you need help with that?" Rachel got up and walked to his side.

He turned to her and said, "Uh, that's alright. I got this." And he laughed trying to ease the awkwardness. _Why did Mercedes have to call Kurt and ask about beauty products at this bloody time? _

"Finn, come here." She opened up her arms, asking for a hug.

Not knowing what to do, he leaned in and wrapped his arms around the tiny girl. She squeezed her eyes shut and missed the feeling of him around her.

"What was that for?" He asked when she released him.

"To break the tension, we were boyfriend and girlfriend Finn, it's silly for us to pretend like we aren't comfortable around each other."

"Yeah, totally." He smiled to himself as he got back to rinsing the vegetables. He was glad that she had stayed on strong even though it killed him that she was so close and yet so far. It reminded him of why he fell in love with her in the first place.

"So what are we having for dinner tonight?" She asked as he set the vegetables into a huge mixing bowl.

"Well, since you're here, I thought we could have pasta and salad. How does that sound? Don't worry; everything's going to be meat free. My mama always taught me to cook according to our guests taste." He replied with a smile, revealing slight dimples on his face.

Rachel smiled, "Well, if that's the case," She took the apron hanging by the refrigerator and put it on her. "My dads did tell me that I make a mean salad dressing."

"Oh we wouldn't want to pass up the chance to taste this awesome dressing now, would we?" He gave her a wink and her heart fluttered. _Rachel, be strong. The only way to fix this is if you act normal. There's no point in becoming all needy, he's just going to push you away. Be normal! _

"Oh no, we wouldn't." She replied with a smile and he felt his stomach going on a roller coaster ride. _Finn, be strong. You did this to keep her safe. Don't wallow in just because she's flashing her amazing Berry smile. Be normal!_

* * *

><p>Woke up ytd morning to see that one of my fav stories have been updated! (Seredipity by mida212) If you guys haven't checked it out, please search for it and read! IT IS AMAZING! Got me pumping to write more, so here's Chapter 23! Currently finishing up on Chapter 25, so be prepared for at least two more chapters! Glee reference from S02E14! And, the nickname Ray ray from F.R.I.E.N.D.S S07E20! Another one of my all time favourite tv shows! Also, get ready for many more flashbacks! I've italicized the parts, to avoid confusion. Never stop reading!<p>

DonStella, you adorable thing! I hope the story's making you want to read on though! Don't give up on Finchel! :D

Bananappancakes! You're the lucky 100th reviewer! AHHH, your comment broke the record, so this chapter's for you! Thank you thank you thank you dear!

Melly233, laylita83, finchel-frankenberry-gleek, AnnPatrick, Sliguu and noro, hopefully this chapter is to your liking! Hang in there, there will be more updates coming up soon! Sending you lots of love for being ever so supportive of me in this!

Secret of Zoom and gleepotter! Welcome welcome welcome to Best Fake Relationship Ever! I sincerely hope that what I've written so far doesn't make you want to give up on me. Thank you so much for the kind kind words.

Finally, to all the beautiful amazing readers and those who have pressed that Story Alert button! This is all so wonderful, xoxo Ashley.


	24. Ch 24 Long Time Coming

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>"Oy Berry! Stop hovering over the pot, it's not done!" He had finished setting the table and walked over to the gas stove.<p>

She pouted and replied, "But it smells so good!"

"Rach." He warned.

"Come on, a little taste test wouldn't hurt anyone." And she brought the ladle to her mouth.

"Ray ray." He called out of habit. "Come on, what happened to good things to people that wait?" He said as he put his hand over hers.

**FLASHBACK.**

_"And so even if you don't get a callback, you still lift your head up and smile?" He was amazed at how strong she could be. _

_"Well, yeah. Because it's normal for people to reject you all the time. If you've got talent, then there's no way that it'll go unnoticed. It's like the lyrics to one of my all time favorite songs, Maybe This Time." Then Rachel opened her mouth and began to sing. _

_Everybody loves a winner  
>So nobody loved me<br>Lady peaceful, lady happy  
>Thats what I long to be<em>

_All of the odds are, they're in my favor  
>Something's bound to begin<br>It's gonna happen  
>Happen sometime<br>Maybe this time, I'll win_

_"Wow Rach, you're just the little daredevil aren't you?" He gave her a small smile. He was blown away by the power of her voice, it was just so intensifying, and the way she controlled the room, he held a whole new level of respect for his girl after hearing her sing like that. _

_She ducked her head into his chest, attempting to hide away from the embarrassment._

_"Well, anyway, my daddy always told me that good things come to people who wait. So I just choose never to give anything up." She replied shyly. _

_He lifted her face by the chin and said, "Well, my mum used to say that good things come in small packages and I never got that." He leaned in until their foreheads met. Then he whispered just before he laid a kiss on her, "At least, not until I saw you." _

Rachel could feel her pulse rising with his sudden touch. Before she could react, Kurt walked into the room and Finn yanked his hand off her before Kurt saw anything fishy.

* * *

><p>As Kurt entered the kitchen, he saw that Finn and Rachel were standing beside each other and he smiled with delight. If it weren't for his demanding stomach, he would have given them more time alone.<p>

"So, what have we here?" He asked as he sat down at the table.

"Uh, the pasta's almost done. You could start on salad first though, Rachel, bring the dressing out so you two could start. I'll be there in a second."

She walked towards the table, disappointed that their moment was so short lived. _Hang in there Berry, this is only temporary, DO NOT GIVE UP_, she told herself.

* * *

><p>It was nearly 1 in the morning when Finn decided to make himself a late night snack. He heated up the entire carton of milk and made his way to the living room. As he was flipping through the TV channels, he came across Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. He smiled with delight when one of his favorite films started playing before his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel tiptoed down the stairs. She couldn't go back to sleep, not after dinner. All night, she had been so distracted thinking about Finn, much to Kurt's annoyance that he ignored her and fell asleep after his bath.<p>

Just as she made her way to the kitchen, she heard soft voices emitting from the telly and a faint light shining through the open doorway.

"Finn?" She asked in shock when she saw her former boyfriend sitting at the couch smiling stupidly at the television.

He looked towards the direction of the voice. "Rach?"

"Hey. Uh, I couldn't sleep, so I thought I might heat up some milk." She said as she walked towards the refrigerator.

"Oh shoot, I just emptied the last carton. We could share if you like." He offered.

Rachel pondered for a moment. She was pushing so many boundaries if she were to agree. In order for her to really understand Finn's actions for breaking up with her, she should give him the space he needs to clear his head. By throwing herself at him would only make him push her away even further. But Rachel decided to give in to temptation just this once.

"Sure." She replied with a small smile as she sat down on the couch.

_Oh god, I miss you Rach._ He thought to himself. _It's only been a day and yet I'm missing you so much. _

She rubbed her hands together.

"Here, hold onto this. The milk will make you feel better."

"Thanks."

Finn got up and retrieved the blanket that was on the armchair and draped it over the tiny girl.

"Better?"

She nodded, afraid that her feelings would get the better of her. It's better to remain quiet Rachel. You wouldn't want to say anything that would scare him off.

He smiled and his eyes turned back to the television screen. He so desperately wanted to wrap his arms around like how he always did. But he made a choice to give her up, so Finn just sat there.

* * *

><p>As the credits roll, Rachel got up and headed towards the kitchen. Finn contemplated to returning to his room but decided to stay on the couch. He wanted to absorb every little chance he had left with her.<p>

"Aren't you going back to bed?" She asked him. _Please say no._

"Nah, I had a really long nap in the afternoon so I'm good." _Besides, you're here._

"Oh, I'll leave you alone then." _Ask me to stay. Just ask me and I will. _

"Yeah sure. Night Rach." _Don't go._

Rachel felt her heart flinch as she started up the stairs. Finn took a deep breath and scolded himself. _If you want her to stay so much, just ask her to!_

"Rach wait. Think you could just stay with me a while longer?

Rachel smiled and turned to him. "Sure."

She joined him on the couch and let her vision return to the television screen.

Glad that she wasn't going anywhere soon, Finn muted the screen. Surprised by his actions, Rachel turned towards him.

He took her hands into his and spoke up without looking at her and said the three words that have been echoing in his head ever since the breakup.

"I miss you."

Her heart skipped a beat. "I miss you too."

He turned towards her and said, "I'm sorry Rach, about everything. Really I am. I wish I could rewind everything but I can't so all I can do now is to say I'm sorry."

"Why did you do it then? If you're still feeling like this?" Then she asked the question that she was most afraid of. "Are you embarrassed to be with me, Finn? Because you're the football captain and I'm just this glee club loser."

Finn's heart broke at her question and he cupped her face.

"No! Rach, how can you ever say that? You're beautiful Rach, nose or not. You're kind, diva or not. And you're amazing, glee club or not. It's not you Rach, it's me. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

"Then what is it Finn?"

He released their interlocked hands. "I, I can't tell you."

Rachel stood up. If he weren't going to tell her, then maybe tonight wouldn't be the right time.

"It's kind of ironic how you're Mr. Popular and I'm just this nobody that everybody makes fun of. But I have enough confidence to say out loud that what happened between us was real. You have feelings for me, you just don't have the guts to admit it." Then, before he could see the tears spring into her eyes, she turned and ran back to Kurt's room.

Finn watched as her shadow disappeared up the stairs. After a second or two when he was sure that he had the living room to himself, he let his emotions break free and started to shed a tear.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24 and this is the longest one so far! A heavy Finchel chapter if you ask me :) Already started on Chapter 26 because I couldn't stop writing! Hopefully I can finish it by tonight! Stay tuned for more because I probably upload Chapter 25 in a few hours time after a final read through! :) I hope nobody's confused by the little scene at the end! The italicized parts are the thoughts that they're afraid to say out loud. Glee reference to S01E02!<p>

Hi Sofia! Tell me about it! I was tweeting when I saw it come up on my roll. While waiting for the picture to load, I was thinking who it could have possibly been. And when I saw the image, I was smiling like an idiot to myself! AHHHHH, shipping Monchele more than my own story right now XD So don't worry, I'm dead too. See you in Monchele/Finchel heaven? :)

And hello to you too laylita83! You seem to be able to catch me at the right times, just when Im uploading a new chapter! Keep reading love xoxo!


	25. Ch 25 Why

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Finn was woken up by the smell of pancakes filling the room. He sat up and felt a pain in his neck, only to realize that he had fallen asleep on the couch.<p>

"Morning honey." Carole greeted him when she saw him stir.

"Hi mum. What time is it?"

"It's nearly 11. Do you want to sleep some more?" She asked as she walked over and gave a peck on her son's forehead.

"That's okay. I might go over to Puck's and shoot some hoops."

He got up and headed back to his room.

* * *

><p>"Hi honey! Where's Rachel?" Carole asked as Kurt walked into the kitchen.<p>

"Good morning Carole," He leaned in to respond to her kiss on the cheek. "She's just about done washing up. Should be done in a minute."

"You know when I got your text last night, I was afraid that you would be covering up for your brother. You know the house rules. But when I saw Finn at the couch this morning, its good to know that we can leave you boys at home without having to worry. Nothing happened right?" Burt asked Kurt, peeking over his paper.

Kurt's hand froze in mid air as he was reaching for the syrup. _Oh shoot, they still had no idea. _

"Uh no, Dad. Nothing happened." _Yeah, there's nothing to worry about, at this rate, it'll be amazing if they would even be seen holding hands. _

Just then, Rachel entered the kitchen. "Good Morning dear." Carole Hummel greeted the girl with a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morning Mrs Hummel, Mr. Hummel."

"Any plans for the day, honey?" Carole asked while she laid a stack of pancakes on the plate in front of Rachel.

"Well, I was thinking of heading to the library. Sunday's usually my revision day."

"Think you could help our boy Finn out?" Burt asked as he settled the paper on the table. Carole chuckled at his question.

"I'm sure Finn will be fine." Rachel replied softly as she forced on a smile for the adults.

* * *

><p>"Come Rach, I'll drop you home." Kurt told the girl.<p>

"Shouldn't Finn be the one sending her home?" Carole questioned.

Finn who had been eating silently at the table sat up_. Damn, mum doesn't know._ He eyed Kurt and willed him to be careful with his words. He knew how excited his mum was when he and Rachel got together. If she knew that Finn chose to end their relationship, she would be crushed.

"Yeah, that's right Kurt. Shouldn't I be the one sending Rach home?" Finn questioned Kurt in attempt to cover up any awkwardness.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I just thought we could spend more time together, but silly me, we have glee club for that."

Rachel looked at Kurt and desperately tried to send a message with her eyes. She had another round of crying herself to sleep last night; she was not ready to deal with Finn again. At least not alone.

Kurt saw the look in Rachel's eyes and mouthed the words, "Sorry."

Rachel sighed. She knew that she had to keep up the act. Carole was the only mother figure she had in her life right now, and she didn't want to break her heart.

"I'll just take a minute to change out of Kurt's clothes. Meet me outside?" Rachel said to Finn as she stood up.

He plastered a smile on his face and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Bye Mrs. Hummel, Mr. Hummel. Thanks for being so nice about letting me sleepover." Rachel said to the couple as they walked her to the front door.<p>

"You know you're welcome anytime." Carole told Rachel as she gave her a huge hug.

Finn got out of the truck upon seeing Rachel leaving his house. He opened the passenger door for her and whispered, "They're still looking so don't freak when I do this." Then, he brushed his lips across her cheek, so quickly that Rachel almost missed it.

"Bye Mum!" Finn waved when he saw his mother's face looking at them from the window.

They got into the truck and Finn drove off, before they had to face any uncomfortable situation in front of his parents.

* * *

><p>On the way back to the Berry household, Finn decided to speak up. Anything was better than this awkward silence among them.<p>

"Sorry about that." _I'm not. _

"That's okay, you didn't want to let them know just yet. I understand." _Don't be, I wasn't. _

"Slept well?"

"I guess." _How do you expect me to?_

Seeing that Rachel wasn't in the mood, he sighed. _Maybe I should just leave her alone._ Finn turned on the radio and the voice of The Pretenders filled the car. It was the song that Finn had sung to her in his bedroom.

_When the night falls on you_  
><em>You don't know what to do<em>  
><em>Nothing you confess could make me love you less<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>

Rachel couldn't control the tears from streaming down her face. It was as though the once happy memory that she had of him singing this song to her was a reflection of her innermost thoughts. _Nothing you confess, could make me love you less. Oh Finn, why can't you see that I'll always be here for you?_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_  
><em>Don't know which path to choose<em>  
><em>Let me come along<em>  
><em>Cause even if you're wrong<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>

Rachel's sobs grew louder with every line. Upon hearing her cries, Finn panicked and pulled up at the nearest driveway. He saw that the girl was in a mess and couldn't resist pulling her into his arms.

"Shh, Rach, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here."

Rachel broke down even harder at the sound of his voice. She just couldn't hold it in any longer.

* * *

><p>AHHH, all of your reviews just get to me as I write each chapter, I'm not even kidding. You guys are amazing at this, never stop reading! Had to constantly stop myself and re reading this because I wanted it to be good! Hope you guys are enjoying this one! A super sad Finchel moment, but the next one's going to be worse! Hang in there though, it all would add up soon!<p>

Laylita83, gleepotter, Sliguu, AnnPatrick, PaochiCute, noro, CarCarBeepBroom, you guys are amazing and I love each and every one of you so so dearly. Like I've said it before, and I'll say it again. YOU GUYS ARE JUST SIMPLY THE MOST WONDERFUL BUNCH OF REVIEWERS A WRITER COULD EVER ASK FOR! My glee heart goes out to all of you beautifully awesome people!


	26. Ch 26 Breakaway

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>By the time Finn got Rachel to calm down, she had fallen asleep in his passenger seat. Not knowing what to do, he got out of his truck and carried her to her front door. <em>Her dads would know what to do<em>, he thought to himself.

He struggled to balance her as he rang the doorbell.

Hiram Berry answered the door, only to find Finn Hudson carrying his sleeping daughter.

"Hi Finn, is Rachel alright?"

"Hi sir, Uh yeah, she's just a little tired. Do you mind if I bring her up? I didn't want to wake her."

"Sure. You know where her bedroom is."

"Thank you Mr. Berry." He nodded and brought the sleeping girl in his arms to her room.

* * *

><p>As he laid Rachel down, he saw that her brows were wrinkled, as though she was having a bad dream.<p>

"Finn, Finn! Are you there? Please don't leave me." Her eyes were still closed which only meant that she was talking in her sleep. She clutched onto his hand just as he was about release her.

He used his right hand to smooth over her face and kissed her forehead. Then he whispered,

"Shh Shh Shh, it'll be okay. I'm here for you. Don't you worry."

As though she could feel his presence around her, she loosened her grip around his hand, but he chose to hold onto her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Rach. Not now, not ever."

* * *

><p>Rachel stirred and peeked at her surroundings. A faint pink color stretched across the sky, just as the sun was setting behind the landscape of her small town Lima, Ohio. Rachel rubbed her eyes and stretched across the bed. She turned away from her window and saw Finn Hudson's head leaning at the corner of her bed. She crawled out of her sheets and watched as a thin line of drool started to fall down his chin. She giggled and reached for a Kleenex.<p>

While wiping his face, Rachel marveled at the childlikeness of the boy. _How are you so cute even when you're sleeping like that?_ She thought to herself.

Finn started to come around from Rachel's contact. When he saw the big pool of dark brown eyes staring back at him, he smiled. "Hi baby."

Rachel smiled. "Hey baby."

Finn's grin grew wider. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good, I suppose. I dreamt of you." She replied shyly.

"Oh really?" He added with a knowing smirk as he opened for an embrace.

She leaned in and nodded against his chest. "Uh huh. I was in this really dark place. I had no idea where, all I knew was that I needed you."

Finn smiled remembering how she clasped his hand. He kissed the top of her head in reassurance. "And did I come to your rescue?"

"You sure did." Rachel replied with a smile.

"Awesome."

Rachel looked up at him and traced her finger down his jawline. She pulled him closer for a kiss, only to meet with rejection.

"Rach, look stop. This isn't right."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's not that. Just that, we've broken up Rachel. It would be wrong for me to kiss you."

"Then let's just get back together. I'll even ignore you at the hallways of school if your status is so important to you. Don't you see that I need you in my life?"

"No, Rach. This is wrong." He released her and scrambled to his feet.

"You know what Finn, you can't just do that. You can't care for me so much, tell me you miss me, flirt, get my hopes up then leave. I have feelings. So please, I beg you. Stop coming back into my life. Stop doing things that make me believe that you're still into this. If you're really bent on convincing yourself that this relationship is over, do something about it, won't you."

"Rach, no, please. Can we..."

"What? Can we still be friends? You're wrong Finn. I could never bring myself to stay 'friends' with you. And after spending the last 24 hours together, you clearly can't either. I don't know what's going on with you. But since you're not willing to explain it to me, I'll just have to accept it even though it's killing me. So please stop bothering me if you want me to forget about you."

"Rach, please."

"I think you should leave."

* * *

><p>Throughout the following week, whenever he walked passed her, she would start digging through her bag or start a conversation with someone nearby. She was willing to do anything just to avoid his gaze.<p>

Finn tried talking to her during lunch, despite the footballers watching. He even attempted to sit beside her during World History, only to have her switching seats with Santana Lopez at the last minute.

By the third week, he gave up. There's obviously no point in trying to get her attention when she's being so stubborn, he thought to himself. He walked over to his locker and yanked it open. He couldn't help but feel that his recent rage had been very draining. And yet, there was nothing that he could do to control it. When he slammed it shut, he found Quinn standing beside him. _Just my luck. _

"Hi Finny." Quinn called out sweetly.

"What is it Quinn, I've got lessons." He lied.

"It's lunch period."

"Last minute lessons." He didn't like that Quinn was constantly calling him and dropping texts like

"I MISS YOU."  
>"FINNY, I'M SORRY ALRIGHT."<br>"JUST TAKE ME BACK WILL YOU?"

While he was able to avoid her by stuffing his phone under his pillow on the weekends, he couldn't escape from her during school hours.

Quinn chose to ignore his excuses and spoke up. "So, I've heard that you've broken up with Rachel." Seeing that he wasn't going anywhere, she continued, "So, it's time for you to stop messing around and get back to me. Come on Finny, there's a week left until prom. We would run for Prom King and Queen, just like how we always wanted."

"Quinn," He sighed. He didn't know what else to do. "It's over. Can't you see that everything's finished?"

"Is this or is this not about Rachel?"

"Why do you have to keep brining her into this Quinn? She had nothing to do with my feelings for you. I loved you, but that was in the past."

"No we're not breaking up. I can handle your confusion with Rachel until you get over it. And we're going to stay together and we are going to get that crown."

"Just stop it okay, I don't want that life. Don't you feel anything anymore? This is real, this is happening."

Tears stung Quinn's eyes and she could feel her lips quivering. "Are you happy now? Is this me feeling enough for you?"

"Quinn I'm sorry, I still..." Finn started to reach out to her.

"Just don't touch me!"

Quinn flew out of Finn's sight. She went straight into the girls bathroom and hid in one of the stalls. When she heard that Rachel and Finn were no longer together, she was elated. She called Puck to tell him of the good news and told him that her master plan was off. But with what just happened with Finn, she knew that she had to do something about this. If she was going to suffer, so would Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>OMGOSH! I think the previous update broke the record for having the most number of reviews yet! <strong>YOU GUYS ARE JUST SO DAMN AWESOME!<strong> (Could I get in a little bit of the awesomeness too?)

Anyway, Chapter 26 is here! Glee reference to the epic Fuinn break up from S02E21! And also, a quote from an image I saw at gleekamber/tumblr that she reblogged from thethingsyouwishyousaid/tumblr! (You guys HAVE TO check out gleekamber, she is just UH-MAY-ZING!) Anyways, I hope you guys were prepared for this! I had to stop so many times while writing this because I so wanted to write some happy Finchel! But I promise, that it'll get better! Don't lose hope on me!

GeekyGleek, so glad to see you still keeping up with the story! Was really worried that you would give up on me there. As mentioned, they've only been going out for a week, but it 'might as well have been a lifetime' in Rachel's words in Ch. 21. The flashbacks are just short snippets to show that they did have their sweet moments despite the short time span. So sorry if you're getting confused by the storyline, still working hard to making it better! Hope you'll stick around! :)

Gleepotter, Sliggu, AnnPatrick, PaochiCute, noro, CarCarBeepBroom, bananappancakes, DonStella, FinchelFrankenBerry, Melly233, sweetsinger4321, I just really wish that I could meet all of you and thank you personally. And I mean, each and every one of you! By the end of the story, be prepared for a LONG ESSAY of thank yous to all of you! Every single comment has never failed to brighten my day, thank you so much for being able to smile and cry along with what I've done. Hopefully, it's enough to fill the gap a little bit from this 3-week glee hiatus! Xoxo, Ashley.

CateTheFish, PerfectFinchel, HAI! To my new reviewers, so happy that you are all enjoying this! Stay tune for more, I'll be here :D


	27. Ch 27 You Can't Always Get What You Want

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>"Hey Finn, could I see you for a moment please?" Will Schuester called out as his students were leaving his class.<p>

Finn walked up nervously. "Hey Mr. Schue, is this about dozing off in your class? I'm really sorry if I did, but I'm pretty sure Puck's snoring was louder. I swear, I was just trying absorb everything with my eyes closed!"

Will Schuester chuckled. "No Finn, this isn't about sleeping in class, although you need to start paying more attention. I've asked you to meet me because I need a favor from you. It's about prom."

Finn raised his eyebrow. "Prom?"

"Yeah, so you see, Principal Figgins asked the New Directions to perform during prom, due to our low budget. When you were singing that duet with Rachel, it got me thinking if you'd like to perform with us as well."

"Aw gee, Mr. Schue, that's nice of you to ask, but I'll pass."

"It'll be a duet with Rachel."

Finn widened his eyes. Will Schuester saw the look on the boy's face and laughed. "I do know a bit of the gossip that goes around. If you do this duet with Rachel, you'll have to spend some time with her outside of class to practice."

"Everyday?" Finn asked, his heart beating faster with every word his Spanish teacher was saying.

"Well, we would have to see how it goes, but the chemistry between the both of you has to be perfect, so I wouldn't rule out the option of staying behind everyday."

Finn smiled. "Mr. Schue, count me in."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Puckerman, all you need to do is just give her 7 minutes in heaven and she'll do anything for you!" Quinn exclaimed.<p>

"But why can't I just sneak in and play the slideshow myself?"

"Because you don't know how it works! Lauren Zizes belongs with the AV club, and she's in charge of the performance for the night. Giving her the tape would be perfect!"

"What makes you think that Rachel's going to believe that this was all true? The pictures that you're using aren't during the time that all these happened anyway."

"Trust me, all we need is just the slideshow to spark an argument. Then, we question Finn in front of the entire school, and he would have no choice but to admit the truth. Only then would Rachel see that Finn belongs with me."

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the choir room excitedly. Mr. Schuester had told the New Directions that he had an important announcement to make during the glee club meeting. Maybe he finally had some new song ideas instead of using the usual Journey playlist. She took her seat beside Mercedes and fidgeted nervously.<p>

Just then, Mr. Schuester turned around and faced his students. "All right guys, Prom."

"Please tell me we're not doing any songs about Prom." Sam spoke up.

"Uh no. We are the prom. Figgins has asked us to perform."

"Let's do Run Joey Run!" Rachel shouted excitedly. Everyone stared at her and she kept her mouth shut.

"Now I know this isn't ideal with nationals coming up but we really don't have a choice. And we could really use the money. But I know that prom is special to all of you and I wanted to make sure that you enjoy yourselves. So, I've decided to stagger the performances so that each of you has a lot of time to dance with your dates."

The trio looked at each other. They didn't have dates to go with and made a pact to go together.

"So, I've decided to recruit some help." Will continued. And just then, a huge figure walked in, making Rachel's turn pale at his presence.

"New Directions, please welcome Finn Hudson. Our temporary member for the next couple of weeks until Prom is over." Mr. Schuester announced.

Everyone started applauding while Rachel froze in her seat.

"Uh, hey. Thanks guys for letting me be a part of your team. Artie, Kurt, Mike, Matt, Jacob. Don't think of me as trying to steal your spotlight though, I'm just here to sing during Prom." Finn spoke up.

"Matt and I are here to dance anyway." Mike Chang spoke up, nodding towards his partner.

"And I'm only here because I've been trying to get into Rachel's pants for the last two years." Jacob Ben Israel added.

"Trust me, that's what Finn wants to do as well." Kurt remarked.

"Kurt!" Finn exclaimed.

"Oh like you weren't thinking it!"

"Kurt!" Rachel screamed.

"You're cool Finn, Sam and I could take a break from singing the leads anyway." Artie cut in with a smile.

"Alright, Finn why don't you take a seat and we'll begin."

The footballer nodded and chose a seat beside his former girlfriend. "Hey Rach." He whispered to her.

Rachel looked forward and ignored his greeting.

"Okay, girls, why don't we show Finn what we've been up to. Santana, there was an Amy Winehouse number that you had in mind?"

"Watch and learn boys." Santana said flirtatiously.

* * *

><p>The rest of the boys applauded when the girls were done with their performance of "Valerie."<p>

"Wow, Santana, I didn't know you had it in you! Guys, I think we found a number for nationals." Will said proudly as Santana took a bow. "Okay, so now, we should focus on our numbers for prom. Rachel, I was thinking that you could do a duet with Finn. What do you say?"

"WHAT?" Rachel exclaimed. _No, no way. Not a chance._

"Please Rachel, calm down. You and Finn have evidently sounded great together. We're trying to make this prom the most memorable one since most of you are graduating. We need to have a song worth remembering this event for. Finn's the star quarterback, who better to sing this song with you?"

Finn blushed at the compliment. "Mr. Schuester, if Rachel's unhappy with me singing with her, I can leave."

"Then go!" Rachel replied angrily.

"Rachel, please. You need to understand that this is for the glee club's welfare."

"You're punishing me."

"Contrary to your beliefs, it's not all about you. Glee club's about having fun. You're not always going to be the star but I promise to do my best to make sure that you're having fun."

"Maybe one of these days, you'll find a chance to create teaching moments without ruining my life." Then, she stormed out of the choir room.

"Mr. S, maybe I should go talk to her." Finn offered.

"No, Finn. Let me. She's just going to push you away." Mercedes got up and left the room.

Will Schuester sighed.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27! I contemplated going to the library and spending my day there. Instead, I've been in bed for the last few hours writing this! (You guys are so much cooler than my readings anyway!) Hopefully you'll enjoy this! Glee references from S01E02, S01E09 and S02E20! Combining a whole lot for this chapter!<p>

Thank you to noro and finchel-frankenberry-gleek! You guys are amazing! Thank you thank thank you so very much! Lots of love coming you way with this chapter and the next!

CarCarBeepBroom, how are you so sweet though? Thank you so much for the love you've given me! So glad to have someone appreciate me like the way you do! Stay awesome alright? Big warm hugs to you!

And to PaochiCute! When I read your review for Ch. 26, I was literally in bed and saying AWWWW. My heart just melted at your comment! You are just too sweet for words! The next chapter's going to explain his reasons for keeping it all hush-hush. Hopefully, it meets up to your standards. A BIG WARM HUG to you dear!


	28. Ch 28 Forever & Always

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>When Mercedes caught up with Rachel, the tiny girl was on the floor, hugging her knees close to her chest while she leaned on a wall of lockers.<p>

"Hey, mind if I join you?"

Rachel looked up and shook her head.

"What's this really about?" Mercedes questioned her.

"I just... I just can't be in the same room as him without wanting to cry."

"Well you managed to survive at least 10 minutes of it earlier." Mercedes said encouragingly.

Rachel forced a small smile. "Do you think it was wrong for me to shout at Mr. Schuester like that? After all, it wasn't his fault."

"Ah well, you're good at doing storm outs, I think he's gotten used to it." Mercedes joked. "But you know that he's right about the duet. While it may kill you to admit it, you know that Finn's voice matches yours perfectly."

Rachel sighed and looked down.

"Rach, you don't have to do this. Nobody can force you. But deep down, you know that you want to do this with him."

"I do, Mercedes. It's just that he's confusing me. I have no idea what Finn's trying to do with me and singing a duet with him is just going to increase my hopes that we might have another shot at this."

"And is that bad?"

"I just don't want to get hurt again."

"Hey, nobody's going to guarantee your future for you. Not even fortune tellers. If it's a risk you're willing to take, then go for it. If you and Finn were meant for this, it would happen."

"You really think so?" Rachel asked timidly.

"I know so."

Rachel was glad that Mercedes was there for her. "I'm going to hug you now."

* * *

><p>When the girls returned to the choir room, Rachel walked up to Will and said,<p>

"Mr. Schuester, I'm ready to do a duet with Finn."

The teacher smiled at her and Finn felt his heart skip a beat.

"That's good to hear Rachel. Now Finn, why don't you get down here and we'll see what we can work with."

* * *

><p>Finn threw his bag on the floor and fell on his bed. Ever since he agreed to performing with Rachel, he'd been staying back late after school constantly practicing for their number. He let out a huge sigh. Rachel still wasn't speaking to him. After practices when he'd offer to send her home, she would bolt out of the choir room as fast as she could.<p>

Truthfully, Finn didn't know what he wanted with Rachel. All he knew was that he wanted to be close to her. At least he was making some progress, he was certain that earlier that day, she smiled his way. Even though it killed him that he couldn't talk to her like how he used to, it was as good as it could get. Finn heard a soft ringing and got up to search for his phone.

"Finn!"

_Not Quinn again. When will she ever give it up?_ "What?"

"I'm giving you a last chance to ask me to Prom."

"Look Quinn, if it wasn't for this performance, I wouldn't even be going alright?"

"Then be careful Finn, cause your little Jewish princess is going to get what she deserves."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Remember your promise Finn."

"I've already broken up with her, there's nothing that you have against me."

"Oh really?"

"Quinn, going out with Rachel was a dare that you and Puck made me do. I should be punished for doing something so insensitive. Not her. Don't you dare do anything to her."

"Then ask me out. Ask me to go to prom with you and I'll give it a rest."

"You promise? If I go with you, you'll leave Rachel alone?"

"Fine."

Finn sighed. He had to do what was right. He had to keep Rachel safe. "Alright."

As Finn clicked his phone off, he fell back on his bed. Little did he know, a certain someone was at the foot of his door. And he heard every single word.

* * *

><p>Kurt stormed in. He was boiling with rage from what he just heard. He couldn't believe his ears. He looked at Finn and gave him a hardest smack he could ever deliver.<p>

"Going out with Rachel was a dare that you and Puck made me do? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Oh shi... Kurt. Look, I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"What? So you think you can just pretend that none of this happened? You told me you loved her!"

"I did! Kurt, believe me! I did! I still do! Didn't you hear? Rachel would be left alone now, that's all that matters!"

"I thought you were different Finn. After dad married your mum and you stood up for me in front of the footballers, I thought you changed."

"I am different. Can't you see that I'm doing this for Rachel?"

"Oh yeah? Cause it sure doesn't look like it!"

"Kurt, everything that I told you before, about how I felt, it was all true! She's still all that I want."

"So when you said that you didn't want to hurt her, it was because of this?"

"Yes."

"And you made her believe that there was someone else?"

"I never said it. But yeah, I was sort of hoping she could believe that she was replaced. It's better than telling her the truth."

"Why did you agree to it in the first place?"

"I don't know Kurt. In the beginning, I thought it was for the fun of it. A harmless prank never hurt anyone. But then, I got to know her like how you did. And maybe even more. I couldn't change anything that had happened. All I wanted was for her to be happy, Kurt. If she ever found out what I did, she would never forgive me."

Kurt sat down on his stepbrother's bed. "And you still love her?" He wasn't sure if Finn was telling the truth, but he felt the shame in his voice and decided to bet on it. He wanted to make sure that Finn still did.

Finn looked straight into Kurt's eyes and as a tear start to roll down his cheek, he nodded and said,

"Always have."

* * *

><p>Chapter 28 along with Chapter 27! A little Glee reference from S01E20! There was this tiny little scene where Kurt was disappointed with Finn, and I decided to add it in here! A little peek into the Hudson-Hummel brothers and the Berry-Jones relationship! After Asian F, I thought I could shed a little light on how these two divas are actually really good together!<p>

Hope everyone's enjoying this beautiful weekend! Been amazing to share my story with all of you! HUGE BEAR HUG TO ALL OF YOU! XD


	29. Ch 29 Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>"Okay, that was a 9. But we got to make it a 10. Come on guys, where was that chemistry from 'Don't Go Breaking My Heart'? I don't feel that you guys are into this. The vocals are good, but we need more chemistry."<p>

"Mr. Schue, its just prom. People aren't going to notice us singing. They'll be too busy dancing with their dates." The tiny girl commented.

"Now Rachel, is that what a real artist would say? Didn't you always say that you're a star? With you giving me this attitude, I'm starting to doubt if giving you the solo for a nationals was an ideal choice."

Finn had to step up for Rachel, no way was he going to allow Mr. Schuester to think twice about giving Rachel the solo. She earned it. "Sorry Mr. Schue, that was my fault. Don't blame Rachel for this. Maybe we should take a break. I promise that I'll sing better the next time."

Will Schuester nodded and decided to give his students some extra space.

"You didn't have to stand up for me like that." Rachel said softly.

Finn looked down at the girl. "Let's face it Rachel, you're better than anyone in this school. You don't need me or any other guy to anchor you in Lima. You're a real star, and you need to shine. Just because I can't be with you, doesn't mean I don't believe in you."

She took his hand and held onto it. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>As prom drew nearer, Finn and Rachel practiced even harder than before. They wanted to make their final school dance a night to remember.<p>

"That was really good guys! I think we're done here. Good good job!" Will Schuester said proudly after they were done with their final rehearsal.

As he left the choir room, Finn looked at Rachel who was packing up her things.

"Rach," He started. "Thanks for agreeing to help me with this."

She looked up at him and down into her bag. "Just don't screw it up alright."

Then, she left before Finn could say another word.

* * *

><p>"HEY, YOU AWAKE? -FINN."<p>

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Upon seeing her reply, Finn immediately called her. He was feeling nervous about their performance tomorrow and he needed to hear her voice. Singing in front of the entire school was never his thing. Sure, he had serenaded to her in the hallways before, but this time it was different. He didn't have the strength and the confidence like he used to, just a whole bag of fear.

"Hello? Rachel?"

Rachel sighed. "What is it Finn? We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. You should get some sleep."

"I know. I know. It's just that I'm freaking out about tomorrow. I mean, what if I sound bad? What if I go off pitch? What if everyone thinks that I suck?"

"We've practiced it enough, and you've gotten better. You'll be fine."

"You think so?"

"Positive."

"Well, alright then. Sorry to bother you. I'll let you rest now."

Rachel could feel the uncertainty in his voice and knew that he was still worried about their performance.

"Hey," Her voice softened. "You're amazing Finn. You've gotten really good over the past couple of days so I have no doubt that you'll kill it. But if you're still nervous about it, remember that I'll be there with you. Your solo comes before our duet, so if you get cold feet during your performance, just look at me and I'll help you through it."

Finn smiled at her words of reassurance. "Thanks Rach. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"That's alright. So, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Wait. Is it okay if we talk for a little while longer? I sort of want to take my mind off tomorrow."

Rachel looked at her bedside clock and decided that she could afford to sacrifice a few minutes of her sleep. Finn was her duet partner for tomorrow and she wanted to make sure that he was ready. If there was anything more than Rachel wanted, it was to have a flawless performance.

"Alright."

"Cool. So uh, do you have a date for prom?" It was a question that he had been dying to ask. Whenever he tried interrogating Kurt, his stepbrother would snap at him and say, "Why do you care? It's none of your business anyway. She was just your fake girlfriend."

"Sort of." She replied and he could feel his heart drop.

"It's Jacob Ben Israel isn't it?" He saw the way Jacob looked at her during glee rehearsals. It's like his eyes were glued to Rachel and he practically followed her around the choir room and the auditorium.

"What? God no! Jeez Finn, I haven't lost my mind. I'm going with Kurt and Mercedes."

Finn smiled at her answer. "Cool." _Thank God!_

"Who are you going with?"

"Quinn."

"Oh right. So are you two back together now?" Rachel asked timidly.

"Well, Uh, not technically. It's complicated."

"I see."

Finn could hear her voice growing softer with every word and started to panic. He didn't want Rachel to get the wrong idea.

"We're not back together, Rach. The only reason why I'm going for the dance in the first place was because of the performance, our performance. She was nominated for Prom Queen and I had to take her cause I've been nominated for Prom King as well. Not that it matters to me. If I had a choice, I'd bail once the songs are done.

"I see."

"Hey Rach," He knew he was breaking so many boundaries by saying this, but he just had to. "If I had a choice to go with any girl in this school, I'd choose you."

Rachel's pulse started to rise. She was certain that her heart had fallen out of her mouth and she had to take deep breaths before she could answer him. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Rach, about everything that has happened between us, really, I am. I wish I could take it all back."

"Finn, I think you've repeated that sentence at least twice."

"That's because it's true!" He protested. "You got to believe me, Rach. When I'm singing my solo tomorrow, listen carefully. Because I mean every word of it."

"Thank you."

"Well, it's getting late. You better get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Night Rach."

Rachel took a deep breath. "Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"If I had the option of picking my date for Prom, it would be you too."

Finn's heart soared. "Thanks baby."

* * *

><p>GAH! Chapter 29! I'm super sorry that this chapter's going to be the only update that I have for all of you today, been out for a straight 13hrs today! So I decided to end it off a little sweet Finchel! But OMGOSH Thank you so so much for all the comments! I went up from 100 to 150 just within 5 chapters! What have I done to deserve all of you awesome people! Glee references to S02E12, S02E16, S02E22!<p>

Noro, laylita83, gleepotter, sweetsinger4321, AnnPatrick, CarCarBeepBrrom and PaochiCute, you guys are AMAZINGGGG! The Prom chapter's up next and may be split into either two or three chapters! So excited for all of you to see it! Keep being beautiful everyone! Lots of warm love!

Bananappancakes, Awww! VIRTUAL HUG to you too sweetheart! Keep being awesome! :D

Tazzie-mae, you are awesome you know that? Regarding the Monchele tweet, I couldn't attach the link in here for some reason. It should be on Lea Michele's twitter page, just check out the tweet where she mentions "Who's that handsome man standing in the halls of McKinley High? :)" Hope this brightens your day!

Sliguu, Sofiaaaaaaa! Uh huh, I sure did! Awesome to see that you're having an amazing time though! Hopefully this chapter makes up for the lack of Finchel from the previous ones! Enjoy dear!

Finally, A BIG SHOUTOUT to all the silent readers, you guys are just as awesome!


	30. Ch 30 Greatest Story Ever Told

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Finn took a deep breath and exhaled. He rubbed his hands together and tried to keep his mind focused. <em>This is it, the first public performance where I can officially embarrass myself.<em>

Will Schuester walked to Finn and gave him a pat on the back. "You alright there? You look like you're about to kill yourself."

"Is there a difference?"

Will chuckled at his student's response. "Relax Finn, you'll be fine. If it helps, think of what the song means to you. I'm pretty sure that there's a certain someone that you're singing to. Sing to her then. Let her know what it means. If you can transcend that message, you'll be amazing."

Finn smiled at his advice. "Thanks Mr. S"

"You ready?"

Finn nodded.

* * *

><p>Finn spotted Rachel's face in the crowd and she was looking right at him. Then, she gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up for good luck. He smiled and took a deep breath.<p>

_Thank you for this moment  
>I've gotta say how beautiful you are<br>Of all the hopes and dreams I could've prayed for  
>Here you are<br>_

_If I could have one dance forever  
>I would take you by the hand<br>Tonight it's you and I together  
>I'm so glad, I'm your man<em>

Finn looked straight into Rachel's eyes and saw that she had fixed her gaze on him.

_And if I lived a thousand years  
>You know, I never could explain<br>The way I lost my heart to you  
>That day.<em>

_But if destiny decided  
>I should look the other way<br>Then the world would never know  
>The greatest story ever told<br>And did I tell you that I love you tonight_

_I don't hear the music  
>When I'm looking in your eyes<br>But I feel the rhythm of your body,  
>Close to mine<em>

_It's the way we touch that sends me  
>It's a way we'll always be<br>Your kiss, your pretty smile, you know I'd die for  
>Oh baby, you're all I need<em>

_And if I lived a thousand years  
>You know, I never could explain<br>The way I lost my heart to you  
>That day.<em>

_But if destiny decided  
>I should look the other way<br>Then the world would never know  
>The greatest story ever told<br>And did I tell you that I love you,  
>Just how much I really need you<br>Did I tell you that I love you, tonight._

Rachel's eyes were filled with admiration after the song. Finn certainly had been working hard during his one-on-one sessions with Mr. Schue. She knew how good he had been. But tonight, his voice brought her to a whole new level. She had never heard a performance, so honest, so true, so raw. When she saw that Finn had disappeared backstage, she rushed towards him.

"Finn, that was amazing." She exclaimed as she gave him a huge hug.

He smiled against her neck. "Thanks Rach, you've no idea what this means to me." He said as she released him.

"No Finn, amazing can't even begin to explain how good that performance was. You were just simply..."

Finn smiled at her and said, "Hey hey hey. You've heard it, that's all that matters. Thank you for being out there for me. You gave me the courage to do that, you always have. Thanks for believing so much in me Rach." He lifted up her wrist and brought it to his lips. "I owe this to you."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Will rounded his two big performers for the night. "So this is it, your first duet in front of a live audience. You guys ready?"<p>

Rachel nodded excitedly while Finn stuffed his hands into his pockets. He was still nervous and didn't know what to answer.

"Good, you will be up next after Santana and Mercedes are done with this number. Just relax and have fun." Will said encouragingly before stepping away.

Rachel saw the look in Finn's eyes and said, "You'll be amazing. After your solo, there's no way you would screw this up."

He forced a smile, and walked to the other side of the stage. Just as they heard the applause for the "Dancing Queen" number, Finn took one last look at Rachel and started to walk towards her.

She moved closer and said, "Break a leg?"

He took a deep breath. _You don't have anything to lose now, Hudson. Just go ahead and say it. _

"I love you."

Rachel's heart soared while Mr. Schuester announced them.

* * *

><p><em>Highway run into the midnight sun<br>Wheels go round and round  
>You're on my mind<br>Restless hearts, sleep alone tonight  
>Sending all my love, along the wire<em>

_They say that the road  
>Ain't no place to start a family<br>Right down the line, it's between you and me  
>And loving a music man<br>Ain't what it's suppose to be_

_Boy you stand by me,  
>I'm forever yours, faithfully<em>

_Circus life, under the big top world  
>We all need the clowns to make us laugh<br>Through space and time  
>Always another show<br>_

_Wondering where I am lost without you  
>And being a part ain't easy on this love affair<br>Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
>I get this joy of rediscovering you<em>

_Oh girl, you by me  
>I'm forever yours, faithfully<em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
>Faithfully<em>

Finn took Rachel's hands in his and smiled as they belted out the last lines together. We should be together. He had no idea what was stopping him before. At that very moment, he was clear that he would do anything to make Rachel Berry his. And he was going to tell her that very night.

_I'm still yours, I'm forever yours  
>Ever yours, Faithfully.<em>

As they finished off the last few lines of the song, Quinn stood alongside with the fellow candidates for Prom queen and watched it from the sidelines. _This cannot be happening. He's at prom with me, how can he do this to me?_ Screw her promise. _Rachel Berry, you are in for a wild ride. I'll make sure this night will be a night to remember._

* * *

><p>The comments just keep flowing in! You guys are so amazing! I felt really disappointed with myself that I could only upload one chapter ytd, but everyone's still showering me with their love! WHY ARE ALL OF YOU SO AWESOME? Glee reference to S02E22, when Rachel was cheering on Sunshine! And of course, S01E22, their epic number, Faithfully scene completed with the song!<p>

Also, Finn's solo was Oliver James' song, "Greatest Story Ever Told'. An amazing love song, and one of my favourites! Do have a listen if you haven't already!

DonStella, finchel-frankenberry-gleek, gleepotter, Sliguu, noro, FinchelFrankenBerry, AnnPatrick, a little more Finchel interaction in here! Hopefully you'll enjoy with what I've done! The next chapter's going to full on drama! Are you guys ready for it? Keep reading with all your beautiful Glee heart!

FinchelFan728! GAH, new reviewer! So glad to see you enjoying this! Stick around, will you? I promise to give you as good chapters as I can! Don't give up on me!

Saying HI! To my once silent reader 2school4cool! Your subscription name did pop up in my email, so I do know of you! It doesn't matter if you've always been! Just happy to know that I'm receiving just as much support for this first fanfic. But thank you anyway, for being so lovely about the comments!


	31. Ch 31 My Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>When they got backstage, Finn wrapped Rachel into the tightest embrace he could offer. "That was so amazing. You were so amazing."<p>

She squeezed him, only to make his heart pound. "We were, weren't we?"

Finn released her and looked into the large brown eyes that never fail to make his heart swell. "Rachel, you think you could forgive me for every stupid thing I've done? I'm done being that idiot. No more of that. Tonight, can we just start over?"

"Finn, how am I supposed to know that you wouldn't hurt me again?"

"Rach, I had been running forever, but I'm done now. You brought me back with your eyes, your smile, and your voice. Every little bit of you made me realize what I've been missing all along. I know I've screwed up, but it's all over now Rach."

She smiled timidly at the giant in front of her. "You really mean that?"

"Baby, it's been you all along."

Just then, Figgins voice boomed over the speakers in the gym. "Will all the candidates for King and Queen please gather on stage."

Rachel looked at Finn and gave him a slight push. "That's you, you better go."

Finn pouted. "I haven't got your reply yet and I'm not leaving until I get it. Would you or would you not take me back? Think carefully because there's only one correct answer."

Rachel giggled and said, "Alright alright alright. Now go!"

He grinned at the tiny brunette's and leaned in. "I'm forever yours?"

She laughed at his cheesy line and decided to play along. She gave him a peck on his cheek. "Faithfully."

* * *

><p>"The votes are in. This is the moment you all have been waiting for where we announce your Prom King and also your Prom Queen. Roll the drum please. This year's senior prom King is Finn Hudson."<p>

Finn turned and saw Rachel cheering for him. He winked at her as he stepped up to receive the crown.

"And now, for your 2011 senior prom queen, with an overwhelming amount of votes is, Quinn Fabray."

Quinn smiled proudly and stepped forward. "First of all, I really like to thank all of you who have voted for me. I couldn't have been more surprised. To show my appreciation, I've prepared a little something for all of you. Finnegans, this is for you." She nodded towards Puck who had been standing by Lauren. Puck gave her the go ahead, and Lauren clicked a button.

A screen behind them lit up and a slideshow of the couple's pictures started playing before their eyes.

"Finny dear, this is to show how much I appreciate and love you for the past two years." Quinn pulled Finn to stand a little closer to the edge of the stage and held his hand. "Thank you for always being the man in my life to guide me through everything. I know you had a little thing going on with Rachel, but that's over now. When you asked me to prom, I knew that you were done playing with her. Isn't that right Finny?"

"Puck! Stop this right now!" He eyed his best friend sternly and Puck obliged.

"Quinn! What are you talking about?" He shouted at the blonde.

"Aw come on Finny. Going out with Rachel was a dare Puck and I made up. Now that prom is over, you can admit that everything was a total lie." Quinn said into the microphone.

Rachel felt the color of her face start to drain as her heart fell and hit a ton of bricks. She saw Finn looking at her and walked slowly towards him, in fear of what he might say.

"Finn," She said. "Is this all true? Did you ask me out just because Puck and Quinn made you?"

"Look Rach, I can explain." He started walking towards her. She felt every ounce or energy start to evaporate out of his body upon hearing his confession.

Quinn cut him off and said, "Aw come on honey. Who do you think you are? Finn's the most popular guy in school. If we didn't give him a little push, do you think you would even stand a chance? I mean, seriously."

"Quinn!" Finn's voiced boomed across the gym.

Rachel looked into his eyes. "So it's true then? Everything was a lie? Whatever you said to me before, it was part of your plan then?"

"Look Rachel, everything I did before was..."

"So you just used me like I was some toy from your little game?" She said angrily.

Kurt ran up on stage. He had to do something to fix this. "Look Rach, Finn didn't mean to hurt you, he didn't know what..."

"Kurt, you knew about this and you didn't tell me?" Rachel could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she questioned her best friend. Just when she thought she had found hope and love, the two boys closest to her heart broke her.

"Rachel..." Kurt and Finn said together.

Rachel tried to control the emotions in her, but knew that if she didn't leave soon, she would collapse at any second. She looked into their eyes and asked softly, barely in a whisper. "Who are you people?"

Then, she made a run for it.

* * *

><p>Dramatic tension-filled Chapter 31! The ultimate scene! Really hoping that is good enough for all of you! Glee reference to the obvious S02E20 Prom episode! Things are starting to heat up, so all of you are in for a ride! But that also means that I've more or less finished planning the story! Hope you guys can stick with me until the end!<p>

Melly233, your review for Chapter 29 just came in after I uploaded Chapter 30, so I didn't have the chance to thank you for that! Hopefully this chapter and the previous one is keeping you at the edge of your seat! Never stop being beautiful! :)

Laylita83, Hi there! Loved the epic Faithfully number as well, Lea Michele and Cory Monteith did such an amazing job singing it, didn't they! Thank you for being an awesome gleek, you're amazing! :)

Gleepotter, The Quinn/Finn/Rachel scene in this chapter is CRAZY DRAMA! Hopefully, it's good enough to fill at least half of what you were expecting! Some cute Finchel in the beginning to warm your heart! Thanks for the awesome review sweetheart! :)


	32. Ch 32 Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Everyone started to murmur and whisper about the event that had just taken place right before their eyes. When everything seemed to have returned to normal, Finn dragged Quinn off stage.<p>

"QUINN, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT? YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT RACHEL!"

"Please Finn. You and I both know that you take a little while to realize things, so I'm just going to let this slide. Can't you see that she no longer wants you? You never belonged with her Finn. Admit it. You knew all along that the two of you would never work out. You come from a very different world, Finn. And so does she. You don't want the same things as she does, I'm just helping you."

"Quinn, then tell me, what do I want? Go on, if you think you know me so well. Then tell me, what do I want?" His voice rising as he burned his eyes into hers.

She started to tremble at his tone. "Finn..."

"No Quinn. You don't know everything. You don't know anything."

"Finn, I just wanted everything to return to how it was." Quinn's voice trembled as she choked back on her tears. She reached out for his arm.

She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but hurt and anger written all over. It was the first time she had seen him like this. His face started to heat up, with the tips of his ears turning pink as he shook her hand away. His voice quivered as he said,

"I trusted you Quinn, but you took away the only one thing I still respected you for. How do you expect anything to go back like how it was?"

"Please Finn."

"You took away the one thing that I was happy about, Quinn. Rachel made me happier than I've ever been, and you just took that away from me." He looked straight into her eyes. "I'm done with you."

He stomped her out of her vision, kicking a chair before he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Finn redialed Rachel's number again as he walked through the hallways of McKinley. He didn't know what to say if he saw her, all he knew was that he wanted to see her face. Finally, he located her silhouette in the car park. She was sitting on the curb, hugging her knees close to her and his heart broke when he saw how fragile she looked. He rushed up to her and embraced the tiny brunette's back.<p>

"Rach, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Upon hearing his voice, Rachel screamed. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Finn refused to release her, which only caused the girl to struggle and shriek even louder. "Rachel, please."

She took a deep breath. "Finn, let go of me, please. I'm begging you." Finn loosened his grip and she squirmed out of his arms.

"Rach..."

She turned and looked at him. His face was drenched in sweat and his eyes were blood shot, the first she's ever seen.

"What are you still doing here? The dare's over, you've proven how much FUN truth and dare can be. And you win, Finn. You've won the game. So what are you still doing here?" She asked in the coldest tone he's ever heard.

"Rachel, every word that I've said, it's all true. The first time we've spent the day together at the library, when I told you, you were amazing. And when I said that you're the good thing, the best thing that has happened to me. Up to our duet together. Rach, everything I've done and said, it came from me. The real me, Rach."

"Finn, how do you expect me to believe you? That's what you've always been saying, but when Quinn said that all this was just part of a game you three played, I don't even know which is the real you anymore. I trusted you Finn, and you've hurt me."

"And you think this was how I wanted it to happen? I got into the game, thinking it would just be another one of those things you do in high school where you would forget about sooner or later. But then, it led me to you. I can't even get by a single day without thinking about you. After the break up, I couldn't sleep, didn't have the energy, couldn't do anything without thinking of you,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you'd hate me. And when we sang the duet together, it was just so right. I was this close to having you, but..." He hung his head in despair.

"Well, then you got what you wanted. Because right now, this is over. You've always believed me. So believe me when I say this, I don't ever wish to speak to you again."

"Rachel, don't do this."

"You made a choice Finn."

Just then, Leroy Berry pulled at the curb. Rachel had texted to come pick her up, which was a surprise to him. He got out of the car and saw his daughter hugging herself while she talked to Finn and he knew something was up. Every time she hugged herself, it was when she felt alone and afraid.

"Ray ray, is everything okay?" He asked his daughter. She looked up at him and saw a thick mascara line running down her face. He rushed to her side and gave her a huge embrace. He felt her sinking into him and turned to Finn.

"Is everything alright Finn?" Leroy Berry looked at him and saw that Finn had the same dejected look. His eyes were puffy in the midst of a forlorn face, with hurt and shame written all over.

Finn didn't have the strength to answer him. He wasn't sure if Rachel was about to say anything and he didn't want to ruin whatever chance he had left with her.

"Finn?" The older man asked again when Finn hadn't given him an answer.

"I'm sorry." Then he stood up and left.

* * *

><p>The aftermath! Hopefully everyone's still enjoying this even though things have taken a turn! A little bit of reference from S01E13 when Finn found out Quinn had lied about who the father was. It's been a couple of rainy days over the past week in Melbourne so I've been cooped up at home. That means, be ready for more chapters to come your way! This close to finishing the story! :)<p>

Laylita83, noro, bananappancakes, PaochiCute, Melly233, DonStella, My Finchel heart is breaking too! But don't worry, because Finn's evidently determined to get her back! Thank you once again, for your constant reviews! You guys are wonderful at this, makes me smile all the time! Keep being awesome?

Sliguu, uni's started for me as well, so I'd be a little slow in updating! Hopefully you'd still be able to stay amazing in the midst of your busy schedule! Thanks love!

AnnPatrick, you can say that again! Finn's most definitely going to chase her! So, don't give up on me! Keep reading with your gleeful heart! :D

Gleepotter, Aww! Please do take care of yourself and drink lots of fluids! I'll try my best to upload as many chapters as I can so that you'd be able to feel better soon! Understand the annoying feeling when you're stuck in bed with nothing to do! DO GET WELL SOON! Sending you lots of warm love! :')

Tazzie-mae, never apologize for rambling. I welcome rambling! I ramble in my thank yous too! Well, I've got good news for you I guess. Ever since I've started receiving more and more comments, I've been having more story ideas in my head! So excited to start planning them out but I wanted to focus on Best Fake Relationship during this period of time. So stay tune for more! Thank you for being so supportive and awesome, you're amazing. Xoxo :D


	33. Ch 33 You Got Me

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Puck searched through the crowd for her. He looked everywhere and couldn't spot the blonde girl. He felt his pulse start to rise as he scanned the room for the fourth time. He dialed her number in his phone furiously. <em>Quinn, where the hell are you?<em>

He left the gymnasium in hopes of finding her in the hallways. And just when he was about to lose hope, he saw the girl leaning against a wall of lockers with her legs stretched out in front of her. She was staring into space and her face was flushed.

"Hey."

Quinn Fabray looked towards the direction of the voice and turned back to the wall in front of her.

"You ok?"

Quinn ignored him and continued staring into space.

He knelt down and looked at her face. "Quinn, say something. Anything."

"Can you go? I just really want to be alone."

"Hey, I know you're upset right now, but I want to be with you."

"Thanks, but I honestly can't handle anymore of this right now. I want to be alone. And I don't need you to understand it but please respect it."

"Quinn please, don't take this out on yourself. You don't have to stay strong all the time. You're not alone in this. I'm here for you."

She turned and looked at him. She started punching his arm and screamed. He took her into his arms and felt her tears on his suit. His mum was going to kill him as it was a rented tux, but he didn't care. He patted her back while she continued sobbing.

When she had finally calmed down, Puck sat beside her and she rested her head on his shoulders. He took her hand and kissed it gently. "Feeling better?"

"I don't know. How do you expect me to be okay after this?"

He didn't know what to answer so he lifted his arm and brought it across her shoulders while she sunk further into his chest.

"Wasn't I supposed to be the popular girl? So why can't I have my dreams come true? I just want somebody to love me."

"Maybe somebody already does." He replied.

She looked up and stared at his face, his eyes were filled with concern, as he looked right back at her. _It can't be_, she thought to herself.

Realizing that she had gotten the message, he asked her. "What? You never wondered about me?"

She continued staring at him, afraid to say anything.

"I don't know how to say this but God, Quinn. I like you. I've always liked you. When you got together with Finn, I liked you even more. You are it for me."

She started to smile at his words.

"Wow, there was so not gay at all." He said sarcastically. "This is crazy, I'm not explaining myself very well. This is not love, yet it kinda feels like it is." He started to shift nervously in his seat.

Quinn started to recall the past month.

**FLASHBACK.**

_"Puck, you would never lie to me, would you?"_

_"Of course not."_

_"Then tell me honestly, do you think she's prettier than me?"_

_"How can you even think that? When you walk down the hallways at school, everyone would stop and stare. The way you light up when you smile, and how you don't let anyone tell you what you should do. That's really hot in a girl."_

_"Really?"_

_"You're perfect, Quinn." He said softly._

* * *

><p>Puck was always there for her even when she didn't need him.<p>

"Do you love me?" She asked as she took his hand and squeezed it.

"Yes. Especially now." He looked at her and smiled. Then, to his surprise she started to laugh. His grinned grew wilder at her response and he pulled her closer to him. He kissed her forehead as she sighed with content.

"Puck?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you, for everything."

Just then, they heard the tune of Rebecca Black's "Friday" coming from a distance and they laughed at the choice of song the glee club had chosen to perform.

"Come on, it's been a long night. Let's go enjoy ourselves." Quinn said as she got to her feet.

"But I'd rather spend the rest of the night with you, if you know what I mean." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Noah! You are going to walk back with me to that dance and you are going to send me home after we're done! Just because of what happened, it doesn't mean you can take advantage of my vulnerability. You still need to earn me."

"Aw crap." He said as he stood up. _I am so whipped._

She stretched out her hand and he smiled as he held onto it. _But it doesn't matter_, he thought to himself. He knew he was going to enjoy every minute of it, because finally Quinn knew how he felt and she didn't push him away. If she was going to make him work for her, he would.

* * *

><p>I was contemplating if I should add in a little to what Rachel was going through in this chapter. But I decided to start on that for the next one instead. Wanted to focus on Quick! So for any Quick fans, this is for you! I hope nobody's too disappointed about the lack of Finchel!<p>

A whole lot of references in this one, from S01E13, S02E22 and a huge part from the 2011 movie, "Something Borrowed." When I watched the part about Ethan and Rachel, it broke my heart. So wanted them to end up together, but oh well! Thought it could turn out positively in here! Enjoy! :)


	34. Ch 34 Give Your Heart A Break

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>The morning sun shone through the windows of the Berry household and Rachel looked at her bedside clock yearning for time to come to a standstill. She hadn't managed to sleep at all and her head throbbed from the pain as she recalled the night before. Ever since she got home, her phone had been ringing off the hook. But she just laid in bed, refusing to listen to anyone. Whenever one of her dads knocked on her door, she just whispered, "I'm really tired."<p>

By midnight, when Hiram Berry knocked on his daughter's bedroom door, Rachel didn't have the strength to reply and refused to answer in hopes that they assumed she had fallen asleep. Rachel sat up realizing that she was still in her prom dress and the memory from the night flashed before her eyes. She sunk back into her bed as she thought about Finn and Kurt's face when she confronted them. A repeated action that she had been doing for the past few hours.

Her alarm clock rang and she stared at it. She simply didn't have the strength to go to school today. _I'll just call in sick, I've got perfect attendance so far, and it doesn't hurt to skip a day._ She closed her eyes and willed herself to forget about everything that had happened. She was tired, and she needed to sleep. But first, she needed to forget.

* * *

><p>Finn trudged towards the bathroom. He barely slept a wink last night ever since he got home. He closed the door and looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He looked like hell, but he didn't care. <em>What else do I have to live for anyway?<em> The person he cared the most for wasn't talking to him despite the number of phone calls and voice mails he had left her. Rachel's words circled around his mind as he thought about her face.

_"Well, then you got what you wanted. Because right now, this is over. You've always believed me. So believe me when I say this, I don't ever wish to speak to you again."_

_It's probably for the best, if she's happier this way._ He turned on the bathroom sink and let the cold-water flow through his hands. As he splashed it on his face, he trembled at the temperature. But he remained stoned and oblivious to what the cold water was doing to his skin. He just didn't have the strength to care.

When Finn stepped out of the bathroom, he was met with a pair of depressed eyes similar to his. He opened his mouth but closed it immediately. _What's the point?_

* * *

><p>Kurt looked up and saw his stepbrother's lifeless eyes. As Finn stepped away from the bathroom, Kurt entered and closed the door behind him. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and thought about Rachel's last words to him, the same one that had been haunting him throughout his sleepless night.<p>

_"Who are you people?"_

He had called her endlessly after she flew out of the gym, but she refused to answer any of his calls. He didn't know what to do, so he tried contacting Mercedes. But even the girl had no idea where Rachel was. Kurt washed his face with the cold water and a shock of adrenaline shot through his body as he splashed his face continuously. He stared at himself in the mirror again. He had to do something to fix this. There was no way he was losing his best friend over a stupid thing his stepbrother did. He just couldn't.

* * *

><p>At McKinley, Finn slammed his locker and leaned against it. <em>What am I doing here anyway? It's not like school's going to make me feel better about all that had happened. <em>He watched as the students walk past and whisper excitedly about the biggest night of their life. He thought about Rachel again. _It certainly was the biggest night of my life. How can something so good be taken away so quickly? It's like everything was a dream and its time to get up._

He sighed as he thought about his first period, and started to walk towards the direction of his classroom. He didn't know if he could survive one hour Spanish class, let alone the whole day. As he took his seat in Mr. Schuester's class, he buried his face into his hands. _It's going to be a long day_, he thought to himself as the bell for the first period rung.

* * *

><p>Kurt took one last look of the cafeteria before he sat down at his table. He hadn't seen Rachel all day and he was worried. <em>Was she sick?<em> _Rachel would never miss a day of school. _As Mercedes made her way towards him, Kurt saw Finn walk in with the same expression he saw this morning. What surprised him was that Finn was walking towards his table.

When Finn took his seat beside Kurt, Mercedes sat on the other side of Finn and she leaned backwards. She was about to question Kurt behind the football captain's back when she saw Finn eyeing her, so Mercedes chose to keep quiet.

Kurt and Mercedes started eating in silence while Finn just stared at into space. Occasionally, he would pick the food of his stepbrother's plate, but besides that, he didn't utter a word. Kurt was too lazy to care anyway.

* * *

><p>Mercedes saw the Hudson-Hummel brothers and she continued eating quietly. <em>I should have joined Tina and Artie for lunch, this awkward silence is killing me! <em>She wanted to say something encouraging but she knew it wouldn't help. _If I say anything, it's just going to make this whole situation worse. Rachel, where the hell are you?_

* * *

><p>As all of you can see, this chapter's a little different from the past ones. There isn't any dialogue in this at all! Don't kill me for how depressing this is! Wrote this while listening to Adele's Someone Like You, which may explain why it's all so sad. Happy Finchel's only going to come much later, but I promise to try and live up to your expectations!<p>

AnnPatrick, I was considering that idea! But I'm still racking my brains for a more epic moment. I might write that idea in the next chapter though, so thanks for your suggestion!

Finchel-frankenberry-gleek, HI HI HI! Well, the third chapter for the day is here for you! Not exactly a happy one, but don't worry, its leading up to one! Keep reading sweetheart!

Sliguu, I'm super excited for this season too! Crossing my fingers that we'd get some good Quick storyline soon! Keep reading love :D

A BIG WELCOME to my new reviewer, matt4321! Welcome to my story, so excited to see new people enjoying this! Stick around alright? Have fun!


	35. Ch 35 Wish You Were Here

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Rachel squinted from the afternoon sun as she began to arouse from her sleep. She checked her phone and a flow of messages appeared in front of her. When she was looking through the list, a knock on her door caused her to look up. Leroy Berry popped his head in and saw that Rachel had gotten up. He walked in and sat on her bed.<p>

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

Rachel thought back about the series of events and could feel her heart breaking again. She nodded and forced a smile. "I'm a little better daddy."

He looked at her and doubted her words. "You sure?"

She nodded.

"Well, alright then pumpkin. Maybe you should take a bath, it always makes you feel better." He said knowingly. She nodded again and he left the room.

* * *

><p>As she stepped out of her bathroom, she looked at her prom dress hanging on her wardrobe. She sighed as she lay on her bed again. Her dad was wrong. This time, a bath did not make her better. <em>Then again, what could?<em> Instead, she spent a longer time in the shower because it was the only place where she could cry without being able to tell the difference between her tears and the running water.

She heard a knock on her door and her two dads walked in. They sat down, trapping her in the middle.

"Hi pumpkin, how do you feel now?"

"Better." Rachel lied as she forced a reassuring smile.

"We're going out to grab dinner in a while, think you can handle being alone for the night?"

"Sure daddy."

"That's our girl." Hiram said with a smile as he kissed her temple. Then they stood up and she fell back into bed.

Just as they were about to exit her room, Leroy turned around and said, "Besides, you've got a couple of guests who are here to see you."

Rachel sat up in fear upon hearing her father's announcement.

"Daddy, what are you talking..."

* * *

><p>Hiram looked at the two of them and said, "I really hope that you two could make our baby berry feel better. I would have called Finn to come over, but I didn't have his number."<p>

Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other at the mention of his name.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it then. If you would like to stay over, do ask Rachel to give us a call. We could grab a couple of extra snacks on the way home."

"Have fun kids!" Leroy exclaimed when he left her room.

"I should go in first. You know how she is, she might push you away if she sees you here with me." Mercedes whispered.

Kurt nodded in agreement. "I'll be out here. Come get me when you're done talking to her. "

* * *

><p>"Knock knock. Am I welcomed?" Mercedes asked as she peered into her best friend's room.<p>

Rachel looked at Mercedes and gave her a sad smile. "Hey."

"Aw, come on Rachel. Haven't you moped enough?" Mercedes wrapped her left arm around the tiny girl's shoulders and gave her a little squeeze.

"Mers, how does anyone expect me to be okay after what had happened? Just when I thought that everything could go back to the way it was, it didn't. First Finn, and now Kurt too?"

"First, you gotta know that Kurt didn't mean to keep it from you."

"Wait, you knew about this?" Rachel asked angrily. She couldn't take anymore of this. If Mercedes had kept everything from her too, she might honestly never trust anyone again.

"Hold up, I didn't know about anything. Not until last night along with the rest of the school."

Rachel hung her head in despair as Mercedes continued talking. "Rach, Kurt didn't mean to keep it from you."

"And how would you know?" She asked.

"He told me about it."

"And you trust him? Cause frankly, I don't know if I should even believe anything he says right now."

"Rachel, listen to me. Kurt didn't mean to hurt you. After he overheard Finn's conversation with Quinn, he stomped right in and gave him a huge smack on the face. And you know how delicate his hands are, so that is kind of a big deal for him."

Rachel made a small smile at Mercedes' comment. "Well, I should thank Kurt for that. He did what I didn't have the strength to do. If I have a chance right now, I'd hit the daylights out of Finn too."

"So does that mean that you'd forgive Kurt?" Mercedes questioned.

"I just don't understand why didn't he tell me."

"He'll answer that question for you. Kurt!" Mercedes called out to their final element in the trio and the boy walked in.

"Hey Rach." He murmured in fear that she'll throw him out.

"I didn't say that I've forgiven you, so don't go thinking that you're ok."

"I know, I'm sorry Rach, really I am."

She looked into his eyes as he sat beside her on the bed.

"Why couldn't you have told me sooner? You're my best friend, Kurt. To find out like that, it really hurt me."

"Believe me, I had every intention to. But every time I thought about the look on Finn's face, I just couldn't."

"So you chose to protect your brother's reputation and hurt me instead?" She asked as her voice began to tremble. Mercedes gave Rachel another squeeze to remind her that she wasn't alone.

"No Rachel, I didn't choose and I'm not going to choose either. Don't you see that everything was all part of a misunderstanding? He loves you Rachel, he does. He didn't mean for this to happen."

"But it did."

"Which was something that he has been regretting with ever since the day he realized that you meant so much more than his status."

"Oh yeah? So why couldn't he tell me about it then?"

"Would you have forgiven him?"

Rachel paused at Kurt's question. He was right; she wouldn't have forgiven Finn even if he told her earlier.

"Kurt, I was humiliated in front of the entire student body. Not only by the man I loved, but also by you. The only reason why I'm having this conversation with you is because I care about you Kurt."

Rachel took Mercedes' hand and Kurt's into hers and pulled it close to her heart. "The both of you have been the two best friends a girl could ever ask for. No matter what or who comes our way, I would never let anyone or anything come between us. You hurt me Kurt. But also because of the same reason, I love you with all of my heart. The both of you."

She looked at the two of them and saw tears welling up in Kurt's eyes.

"No way. Nuh-Uh. Hell to the no. No way am I allowing any more crying to take place. I think we've suffered enough from last night. Dry up your tears!" Mercedes exclaimed as she tried to control her emotions from getting to her.

Kurt whispered as he dried his eyes with the back of his palm. "I love you too Rach."

* * *

><p>Surpassed the 200 mark, like WHATTTTTTT! I know I've said this probably a million times, but I'm just going to say it again. UH-MAY-ZING! That's what all of you are! I haven't uploaded any chapters in probably 30 hours time, but I'm here with 2 new ones! Hopefully, all of you are enjoying this!<p>

First of, super sorry for missing out on my thanks to MudbloodGleek and noro when you two commented on the Ch. 33! Fanfiction had a little problem processing my chapter so the one I submitted was before I had the chance to type out my thanks to you! But nevertheless, you guys are awesome for sticking with me! So, some Berry-Jones-Hummel friendship love for you! :)

PaochiCute, PurpleTwilight9720, laylita83, FinchelFrankenBerry, DonStella, Melly233, 2school4cool, I really wish I could thank each and every one of you reviewers personally. Every comment that you've left me with only gets me more pumped up to read more for you! Hoping that you've enjoyed everything so far! Lots of love from me to you :D

CarCarBeepBroom, AW, you're such a sweetheart! Fear not, Finchel forever! And some interaction coming your way in the next chapter! Keep reading love!

AnnPatrick, You're so adorable! And yes, it will definitely get better! Keep reading with your wonderful heart! Don't give up on the Finchel!

Finchel-frankenberry-gleek, Well, I sorta just stay in bed and write pretty much all day. (So not a good example for a uni student!) I've got final semester tests coming up next week, so I've been pushing myself to complete this as soon as I can! Thanks for the support, love! :)

Gleepotter, Your super long review made me very very excited! I'm the sort who loves reading long messages, so it's always welcomed! I'm really hoping that my story's keeping you distracted from all the unwell-ness that you're having! You'd be in my prayers in hopes that you'll get well soon darling! :D

Readuntilyoudie, honoursarah, MY NEW REVIEWERS! How are there still new people liking what I've written! GIGANTIC WELCOME HUGS to you both and all my silent readers out there! :')

Finally, to tazzie-mae! You were my 200th reviewer! AHHHH! So this chapter is for you, you awesome lucky duck! And thank you so so much for saying that you'll live through my story. Of course I don't mind, you precious thing! So much love from you, and I'm really really grateful! :)


	36. Ch 36 Lean On Me

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>Finn threw his bag pack on the floor and flopped onto his bed. He rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Just as he was about to close his eyes, Carol knocked at his bedroom door and entered.<p>

"Honey, you alright? You skipped your after school snack." She noted.

"Hi mum, yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired from the dance that's all." _Not even Nutella could make me feel better right now._

"Finn, what is going on?" Carole's voice was filled with concern. She had never seen her son this broken. She knew something was different this morning but didn't have the chance to question him. When he went straight into his room, she confirmed her suspicions.

Carole Hummel looked at her son and saw him start to break down. "Is it about Rachel?"

"Mu-um." Finn choked on his words. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Then, he leaned into her. Just in that instant, she saw the 6-foot man transform into the small child that she was once familiar with.

"Shh Shh Shh. It's okay. It's going to be okay." It broke her heart to see her son like this. He had always been so strong, but this time he was crying his heart out in her arms.

* * *

><p>Rachel spent her Friday feeling much better than the night before. Kurt and Mercedes ended up staying at the Berry household for two nights in a row, making up for the past month that they've been apart for.<p>

When Kurt returned home on Sunday, he saw that Finn had hit a level close to pathetic.

"Jeez Finn, who died?" Kurt asked when his stepbrother walked into the kitchen zombie-eyed.

Finn looked at him and said, "You know what happened, don't play dumb with me." Then, he lowered his voice until Kurt was almost positive that he wasn't speaking. "How is she?"

The porcelain faced boy sighed at the question. "We hurt her Finn. How do you think she is? Frankly, I think she's amazing for being able to forgive me this quickly. I wouldn't."

"That's Rachel for you." Finn whispered.

"She's not over you, if it makes you feel better. I know she's trying to forget about everything, but you've been a big part of her life. I caught her spacing out so many times, and the scary sniffles in the night? If she isn't crying herself to sleep, she better know that she's living with a depressed ghost."

Finn looked down, unsure of what to say. He knew that Kurt was attempting to lighten the atmosphere but he just couldn't bring himself to smile.

"What do you expect me to do Kurt? What would you do if you were in my place? Like you said, you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself if it were you, what more me?" He buried his face into his hands. _No Finn, you will not cry again. Enough tears._

Kurt saw how destroyed Finn was and he felt compelled to make everything better.

"Finn, if you still love her like how you claim you do, get her back."

"What if she doesn't want me?"

"Ask yourself if she's the one that would fill your heart with joy. Deep down, you know that she's the only one that can make you feel this way. People spend a lifetime searching for that one special person to have a taste of what you have, and you've found her Finn. Stop questioning when you already have the answer."

"So what should I do?"

"Fight. Don't ever give up if you still want to try. If she pushes you away, don't settle if you're still convinced that everything isn't over."

* * *

><p>Monday rolled by and Finn was determined to do anything to make Rachel forgive him. Now that the secret was out, he could start proving himself to her without worrying about anything or anyone get in his way.<p>

He saw her by her locker, flipping through her daily planner and walked towards the tiny brunette.

"Hey Rach." He whispered.

She whipped her head around. When she realized who it was, she slammed her locker and walked away quickly.

Finn rushed towards her.

Annoyed by his presence, Rachel spoke up. "What do you want?"

"You."

"Excuse me!" Rachel was appalled. _The nerve of him_. "After what you did to me on Thursday night, you think you can waltz by and pretend like nothing ever happened?"

"Rach, I want you. That's all that I've ever wanted." He started to reach out for her arm.

"Get away from me." She replied coldly at his contact. When his fingers grazed her forearm, she shook his hand away and ran towards her first period.

* * *

><p>As the bell for lunch period rang, the hallways of McKinley High were filled with students scurrying around.<p>

Rachel returned to her locker only to be met with two of the school's biggest bullies.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Dave Karofsky asked his best friend, Azimio Adams.

"If it isn't the Jewish princess who think she's Miss popular after dating the star quarterback." Azimio replied with a smirk.

"Oh wait, hold up." Dave made an imaginary phone with his fingers and brought it to his ear. "It looks like it was all part of a dare. And you know what that means."

"Oh hell yeah! Looks like you've just been played loser!" Azimio replied cracking up.

"I'm not afraid of you." Rachel replied timidly.

"Oh yeah?" Azimio challenged her. "Then have a taste of this!"

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut when she saw the cup in his hand drawing nearer to her face.

* * *

><p>Finn had left his English class a little later than the rest of the students. While he was making his way towards the cafeteria, he heard a commotion nearby and walked towards the small group. His face went white at the scene before him and he rushed in front of her before anything terrible could happen.<p>

"What in the world?" Dave asked. "Finn! What was that for?"

Finn shivered at the temperature. Kurt was not kidding when he said it was like getting bitch slapped in the face. His hoodie was dripping wet from the ice melting off his face.

"What happened had nothing to do with Rachel." Finn spoke up.

"Oh yeah? We sure had fun laughing at her though!" Azimio replied.

Finn felt a sudden rage of fury boiling in him and he started to clench his fist. "Take that back."

"Seriously Finn, this is getting boring. We're out of here." Just before they left, Dave threw his share unto the football captain's face and the duo walked towards the cafeteria laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p>What's Glee like without their slushie facials! Hopefully you guys are sensing the build up of more Finchel action coming your way! A Glee reference to S01E10! Loved the scene when Carole and Finn had their mother and son moment, so I added in here!<p>

Kurt's conversation with Finn had been an inspiration from some of the quotes I've written before way back when I was doodling stupid phrases. How does everybody find it? Hopefully it's good enough!


	37. Ch 37 My Man

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>"You're pretty good at this." Finn commented when Rachel rinsed the remaining bits of ice off his face.<p>

"I had a lot of practise. You're actually a lot luckier than Kurt and me. Your hair's pretty short." Rachel said when she washed a towel in the sink.

_She's not pushing me away, that's good!_ Finn thought to himself with a smile before speaking up again. "I'm really sorry about everything Rach."

"Finn, can we just not talk about this?" Rachel sighed. Honestly, she had no idea why she was helping him clean up after his first slushie facial. All she knew was how painful it felt and she didn't want him to deal with it alone.

Finn sat in silence as she started dabbing his face with the towel.

"Did you ever regret getting into this with me?"

Rachel sighed again. "I try not to believe in regrets Finn. No matter the situation, I was given a choice. I made the decision to accept you in my life because I felt that it was right at that point of time. Loving you was one of the biggest risk I ever took, and it was worth it. But likewise, you accepted the dare because you thought it was the right thing to do. Do you regret taking up the dare now?"

"Yes and no. I'm sorry that I hurt you Rachel. It's something that I wished hadn't happen. And yet, if it wasn't for Puck's stupid idea, I wouldn't have been able to know you like how I have from the past month.

"You know why it hurt so bad when I found out? Cause it meant you didn't love me."

"That's not true."

"At least not enough to not want to hurt me. You teased me with your love, creating this illusion of short term perfection and then destroying what I thought was reality."

"You thought what we had was perfect?" Finn asked.

"It was an amazing journey that we had Finn." She replied, looking straight into his eyes.

"I'm really sorry for ruining everything." He hung his head in shame.

"Everything seemed too good to be true. And for once, I felt like I understood the story of The Ugly Duckling. Then reality swooped by and just took everything away. I wasn't aware of anything that was going on, and to find out just after you told me you loved me? Who are you trying to kid Finn? You turned out to be exactly who I thought you were. I never pretended any of it, it's been the real me all along. And it was me who was hurt in front of everybody. How do you expect me to forgive you after all of that?"

"Rach, please. Just give me one more chance. I promise to make it up to you." He held onto her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Finn, but ever since Prom, I just can't bring myself to trust you anymore." She started to move away which caused him to grip harder.

"Finn, please. Just let me go will you? You've already caused me enough pain to last a lifetime. So for once, could you just leave me alone."

Finn begrudgingly let go of her. Just as she pulled the bathroom door, she turned around and said.

"You know what sucks about falling for a guy you know you're not right for Finn? You fall anyway because you think he might turn out to be different. I guessed you proved that wrong."

* * *

><p>As the dismissal bell echoed through the hallways, Rachel dragged herself towards another glee club rehearsal.<p>

"Alright guys, I hope all of you are recharged ever since the dance. Because next stop, Nationals!" Will Schuester said excitedly.

The entire glee club sat up in their seats.

"Rachel, how's that solo coming along? Do you think you're ready for it?" He asked his student.

"I guess."

"Please, Mr Schue, you were there on Thursday. I'm pretty sure Rachel's still upset over everything. And sweetheart, take all the rest you want to get better." Santana turned around and gave Rachel an evil grin. Then she faced forward again. "You can just hand over that solo spot to me, I'll do an amazing job. Like I always do." She smiled at the glee club teacher.

"Now, Santana, you're already performing the dance number. I think that's enough on your plate for now. Rachel, could I see you outside for a minute please."

* * *

><p>"Rachel, how are you feeling?"<p>

"Fine, I guess."

"Are you sure? Because that doesnt look like fine to me."

"Would you be okay if that same embarrassing thing happened to you?" Rachel spurted out.

"Look, Rachel, I knew what happened to you was something hurtful and embarrassing. I admire you for being able to walk back in the halls of McKinley and lift your head high as though it didn't happen. But right now, Nationals are coming up. And I need your 100%, do you think you can deliver the song as well as you practised before?"

Rachel took a deep breath. Mr. Schuester depended on her. New Directions depended on her. McKinley High depended on her. She had to push away everything that was obstructing her from her dream and just focus on getting that trophy.

"Mr. Schuester, if I may, I'd like to request to change my solo number."

"But Rachel, Don't Rain on My Parade's an excellent choice. And your rendition is breathtaking, are you able to deliver your other option just as well? This is Nationals Rachel."

She looked at the older man and said with confidence, "I can do it."

"Alright then, we'll head over to the auditorium now. Are you ready to perform for us the number in 5?"

She nodded her head.

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry and I'll be singing the most difficult song I've ever sung."

"Great, what song?" Will asked.

"Barbra's closing number to my faourite movie, Funny Girl."

"Rachel, in your head, are you singing to anyone in particular?"

She closed her eyes. "Not really."

* * *

><p>Chapter 37! I was so close to finishing this lat night and wanted to submit before bed, but something came up! So when I got up this morning, it's the first thing I've been working on! Guess every gleek can tell the solo number coming up!<p>

Okay references! I think the chapter would have the most ever! First of, Glee's S01E08, S02E12 and S02E21! Also, this time, I've included quotes from the 2004 Hilary Duff film, "A Cinderella Story" and the first sequel in 2008 "Another Cinderella Story" starring Selena Gomez. And a little bit of my own theory about regrets! Hope everyone's enjoying this so far!

Gleepotter, laylita83, Melly233, DonStella, AnnPatrick, AW, so happy to see that most of you are loving the Carole and Finn moment! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! BIG WARM WARM HUGS to you now, while I rush off to start on Ch. 38! Have fun reading!

CarCarBeepBroom, Yay 204th review to you! Finn's slushie was a step closer to getting her to forgive him even though it's not really seen in here! Hopefully you'll still love it though! :D

PurpleTwilight9720, Awwww, you're just a precious little pumpkin! Thank you so much, for saying that! I do have story ideas in my head and would start planning them soon! Do stay tune for more alright love? :')

FinchelFever33, You caught me just as I was about to submit another chapter! I swear I've seen you're username before though. Pretty sure you might have commented once, but if I do make a mistake, WELCOME YOU AWESOME ONE! :)


	38. Ch 38 She is Love

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>All the memories of him flashed in her head just as the musicians played the first note.<p>

_Oh my man, I love him so, he'll never know  
><em>_All my life is just despair, but I don't care  
><em>_When he takes me in his arms,  
><em>_The world is bright, all right_

_What's the difference if I say, I'll go away  
><em>_When I know I'll come back on my knee someday  
><em>_For __whatever __my __man __is,  
><em>_I __am __his __forever __more_

After the first verse, Rachel was close to tears. With every word that she sung, she was hurting inside. She started repeating the same verse and knew that she could never erase him from her life, at least not entirely. He had been a part of her, and he still was.

_Oh my man, I love him so, he'll never know  
><em>_All my life is just despair, but I don't care  
><em>_When he takes me in his arms,  
><em>_The world is bright, all right_

_What's the difference if I say, I'll go away  
><em>_When I know I'll come back on my knee someday  
><em>_For whatever my man is, I am his forever more_

When she was done, Mr. Schue brought his hand to his chest and stared at the girl. He was lost for words; she had delivered the song flawlessly. She always had, but this time, she had channeled all her emotions, and for that last two minutes, he was speechless at how much she has grown.

Kurt let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Rachel's solo was amazing. He was dumbstruck at her delivery of the song_.__They __have __to __get __back __together. __They __just __have __to_.

* * *

><p>Finn sighed as he braked at a traffic light. He turned on the radio, hoping that music would drown his sorrows.<p>

_Didn't you want to hear  
><em>_The sound of all the places we could go  
><em>_Do you fear  
><em>_The expressions on the faces we don't know  
><em>_It's a cold, hard road when you wake up  
><em>_And I don't think that I  
><em>_Have the strength to let you go_

_Maybe it's just me  
><em>_Couldn't you believe  
><em>_That everything I said and did wasn't just deceiving  
><em>_And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face  
><em>_Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place_

_There goes my ring  
><em>_It might as well have been shattered  
><em>_And I'm here to sing  
><em>_About the things that mattered  
><em>_About the things that made us feel alive for oh, so long  
><em>_About the things that kept you on my side when I was wrong_

_Maybe it's just me  
><em>_Couldn't you believe  
><em>_That everything I said and did wasn't just deceiving  
><em>_And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face  
><em>_Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place_

_And someday, I promise I'll be gone  
><em>_And someday, I might even sing this song to you  
><em>_I might even sing this song to you, to you, to you_

_And I was crying alone tonight  
><em>_And I was wasting all of my life just thinking of you  
><em>_So just come back, we'll make it better  
><em>_So just come back  
><em>_I'll make it better than it ever was  
><em>_I'll make it better than it ever was_

_Maybe it's just me  
><em>_Couldn't you believe  
><em>_That everything I said and did wasn't just deceiving  
><em>_And the tear in your eye, and your calm hard face  
><em>_Makes me wish that I was never brought into this place_

After the song ended, Finn was more determined than ever. He reversed his truck and headed towards the direction of the Berry household.

* * *

><p>After glee rehearsals, Kurt offered to give Rachel a lift home. He wanted to talk to her about Finn and Mercedes understood the need to give them a little privacy.<p>

"Let me know how things go!" Mercedes whispered before she ran off.

Kurt nodded and looked at Rachel. "Ready to go?"

She nodded and the pair headed towards the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"You would never offer to drive me home Kurt, you know it's not exactly the most convenient place in Lima. Every time you offer to do something for me, it's either you need a favour or you want to talk about something. So spill, what is it?" Rachel asked as she settled herself in his car.<p>

"You know what I want to talk about." He replied as he started the ignition and pulled away.

"Kurt, I've forgotten about everything. Nationals is coming up and I want to focus on getting that trophy."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. I know you Rachel, and I know Finn. I've seen the way you two look at each other. Even though it's nauseatingly disgusting, it's love."

"Yeah? Well love has just got to wait now, doesn't it?" She said stubbornly as she crossed her arms in front of her.

He was shocked at her answer. "Does that mean that you've forgiven Finn?"

"No. Where did you get that from? When I said that love has got to wait, I wasn't referring to him."

"Oh yeah? Is there anyone else in your life then?"

"Barbra Striesand."

"Thanks for clarifying your sexuality Rachel." Kurt remarked sarcastically. "But I have awesome gay-dar considering that I'm part of the community as well. So stop trying to give yourself excuses will you?"

Rachel sunk into her seat as she thought back about her performance earlier.

As though Kurt was reading her mind, he spoke up again. "You evidently haven't gotten over this whole thing with Finn. Come on Rachel, how were you able to give such a heartfelt performance without thinking of him? You can lie to yourself all you want but you know that he's worth it."

"I'm really afraid of getting hurt Kurt. You know that this isn't the first time that he has, it means something if he doing this to me for the second time."

"It doesnt change the fact that he loves you. Why are you pushing him away when he's obviously in your head all the time? You say that love has just got to wait, but you know that you've never stopped. Feelings that came back are feeling that never went away Rachel."

* * *

><p>Chapter 38! Feeling so terrible about myself because I've been lacking in chapters, so I really hope that this is making up for it, ANOTHER STEP CLOSER TOWARDS A HAPPY FINCHEL! Hopefully it'll be good enough! Small glee references to S02E18, S02E22 and S03E02! Also, the last line from Kurt had been a quote I've seen on TheLoveStoriestwitter when I was tweeting a few days ago! Awesome fit into the story, so here it is!

Also, the song on the radio's "Maybe" by Secondhand Serenade! I was downloading a bunch of albums a couple of days ago, and chanced upon this song. Already started on this story and the song was PERFECT! Really wanted to use it in my story, so I've been working hard at it! Hope you'll like it!

Noro, AnnPatrick, gleepotter, DonStella, THANK YOU SO MUCH, despeit my lack in chapters, all of you still religiously comment after every chapter and ask for more! THE SUPPORT YOU'VE GIVEN ME HAS BEEN WONDERFUL! I'd definitely update another chapter again tonight, so stay tuned for more!

Readuntilyoudie, Awww, thank you for loving the references, was really afraid readers would start thinking that I'm just drawing lines from everywhere without putting much thought in the work, so I've changed a couple of stuff. But thanks, nonetheless, you're amazing and Finchel's on its way! Keep hanging on! :)

MudbloodGleek, no problem you lovely writer! Super excited to see what you have for us! Sending you lots of love! :')

CarCarBeepBroom, Awwww, tell me about it! I love that you're counting the reviews along with me, you're just too precious! That line had been a line from the 2008 film, as mentioned. I've added the last part about proving it wrong for the dramatic effect! Glad to see that you love it! Thank you sweetheart! :D


	39. Ch 39 Who Says

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Rachel announced when she walked through the front door.<p>

"Hi Pumpkin!" Leroy Berry replied as he walked past her and gave her a peck on the forehead. He smiled sneakily and continued, "You should head up to your room, there's a surprise waiting for you."

She looked at him, puzzled.

"Hopefully it'll cheer you up from the past few days!" He exclaimed as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Finn paced around nervously. Then, he heard the front door slam, and voices murmuring.<p>

_Okay, __be __cool. __You __know __that __this __is __what __you __want, __so __don't __go __chickening __out, __Hudson!_ He scolded himself mentally. He took a deep breath and walked towards her adjoining bathroom.

* * *

><p>Rachel dropped her bag on the floor and walked to her table to lay down the books she had been holding. She collapsed on her bed and sighed. Whatever the surprise, she knew it wouldn't matter. Nothing could make her feel better. She closed her eyes and thought about her conversation with him earlier.<p>

**FLASHBACK.**

_"You know why it hurt so bad when I found out? Cause it meant you didn't love me."_

_"That's not true."_

_"At least not enough to not want to hurt me. You teased me with your love, creating this illusion of short term perfection and then destroying what I thought was reality."_

_"You thought what we had was perfect?" _

_"It was an amazing journey that we had Finn." _

_"I'm really sorry for ruining everything."_

Rachel knew pain if she saw it. She saw the look in his eyes and knew that it had been a reflection of her own misery. Kurt's words circled in her mind.

_"__It doesnt change the fact that he loves you. Why are you pushing him away when he's obviously in your head all the time? You say that love has just got to wait, but you know that you've never stopped. Feelings that came back are feeling that never went away Rachel."_

She felt the tears roll down her cheek and she wiped them away angrily._ _No more crying Rachel, you're done crying. __What happened to the strong independent Rachel Berry? Nationals, Nationals Nationals! Focus on Nationals! _ _

Rachel got up and changed into her robe, ready for her shower.

* * *

><p>As soon as Finn heard her bedroom door click, he knew that she was inside the room. He racked his brains about the perfect greeting. Just when he felt that he had mustered enough confidence to face her, she screamed at his presence.<p>

"FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM! AND HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN IN HERE?"

"Hey Rach." He replied sheepishly as he rubbed his ears from the ringing.

"Hey Rach? HEY RACH? What is your problem Finn?" She asked angrily.

"Look, I just want to talk. This would only take a minute. I would have called, but I was afraid you'd hang up on me, so I decided to drop by. "

"AND GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?" She shouted.

"I'm sorry, really. For scaring you. But could you just listen to me?"

Rachel sighed. "I've had a really long day Finn."

"This would only take a minute, I swear."

"Fine. Could you step out of my bathroom now? I'll be done in 30. Then, we'll talk."

Finn looked at the girl and realised she was in her robe. He fumbled out nervously and pushed away the thoughts that were starting to surface in his head.

* * *

><p>As Rachel stepped out of the shower and wiped herself dry, she remembered the giant awaiting her in the next room. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and thought to herself, <em>Just <em>_hear __him __out. __It __doesn__'__t __hurt __to __listen._ She took one last deep breath and stepped out.

* * *

><p>As her bathroom door creaked open, Finn stood up from her bed. He stuffed his hands into his pocket nervously as he looked at her. "I think you should sit."<p>

She obliged and sat down. He settled himself beside her and took her hand.

"Look, I know that whatever I say now, it's not going to help. But, I love you, Rachel. I always have. It took me this long to figure it out, but that's why I know it's going to take me double the time to make it up to you. And I will. Which is why..."

He stopped talking and kneeled in front of her on the floor. He dug into his pockets and just as he was about to pull something out, Rachel stopped him.

"Finn, what is happening? Please tell me you're not about to do what I think you are."

"Please marry me." He asked as he presented a ring made of paper in front of her.

"Oh god, Could you just please stand up Finn?"

"Rach, I know what I'm doing."

"Finn, please. Before I start hyperventilating, please, just get up." He didn't know what hyperventilating meant, but it sounded bad. So, he got up and took his place beside her on her bed again.

"Finn, why are you doing this?"

"I don't want to lose you Rachel. I've hurt so many people because of this, and it killed me that you had to be the one to walk away with the most amount of pain. I guess sometimes, you're meant to hurt the people around you, especially the ones you love. Because only by hurting them, you'll know how important they are in your life."

"Finn.."

"And look, I'm sorry for that Rachel." He continued. "Because I don't ever want to keep you from something better. Rachel, you deserve the best. I know that once you leave Lima, I would never get that chance with you ever again, so I'm just doing this because I believe that I can make it up to you. Even if it means spending the rest of my life earning that place in your heart."

* * *

><p>Another chapter! I was really afraid that I wouldn't be able to write this by the time I came home tonight. Didn't want to disappoint you readers expecially when we're so close to finishing it! So I've been working on this since I got up! Finally some Finchel interaction for all you out there!<p>

A little quote reference from Owen in the 2011 film, Monte Carlo! Just about the sweetest line from the film, and to top it off, it came from Cory Monteith, so YAY! Stay tune for more Finchel love, and keep reading everyone!

Thank you to laylita83, it's so awesome when you chance upon thing and it fits your situation doesn't it? Amazing. Thank you for the love, and this update (hopefully), is up to at least half of the aniticipation!

Sweetsinger4321, Kurt's been an amazing friend and brother, so I thought that he would be the perfect person in my story to talk to Rachel! Thank you for your awesome review. Never stop being beautiful!

PurpleTwilight9720, Aww, I do have some story ideas coming up! So stay tune for more! Just wanted to finish this up, but that means, I'm about to start writing a new story agan! Enjoy!


	40. Ch 40 Journey

Disclaimer: I do not have any relation to Glee or any of the writers on Fox. Purely fictional.

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

_"And look, I'm sorry for that Rachel." He continued. "Because I don't ever want to keep you from something better. Rachel, you deserve the best. I know that once you leave Lima, I would never get that chance with you ever again, so I'm just doing this because I believe that I can make it up to you. Even if it means spending the rest of my life earning that place in your heart."_

* * *

><p>She reached out for his hand and squeezed it tight. "Thank you Finn. For everything. But, do you even know what you're asking me? This isn't something you can just joke around with. It isn't a game, Finn. We're only 17. What do you know about marriage?"<p>

"I don't know Rachel. All I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I mean, isn't that enough?"

She looked into his puppy-dog eyes and said, "I'm really sorry Finn. But I'm not going to marry you. Do you know how crazy this is? I don't want you to propose to me just so that we can be together. And I don't think you would want to explain to our parents that the reason you're doing this, is because you wanted me to forgive you."

His heart broke at her reply. He pushed her hand away and crushed the ring. Just as he was about to stand up and leave the room, Rachel laid her hand on his forearm and said, "I'm not done yet."

He settled back into his seat and looked at her. She reached out for his hands and took a deep breath.

"Finn, you have been, the worst, most aanoying man I have ever met. You don't ever give me a chance for anything, simply because you read my mind like a book. The most dangerous risk I've ever taken in my life because being with you has been a roller coaster ride."

She squeezed his hand, hoping to let him know that she was still clinging on to the hope that some day, everything might all just work out.

"But you know, the thing about roller coasters, is that no matter how scary the ride has been, it would always be worth it. And despite how nauseous and awful you would feel after the ride, you would always be willing to go again because there is the thrill for adventure."

Finn sat up in excitement. He wasn't sure where she was going with this, but he understood what she meant. "So, you'll give me another chance?"

"I'm about to compete in Nationals Finn. To win that trophy has been my goal for the entire year. I'm not about to let anything or anyone distract me from this dream."

Then, she leaned in and gave him a light peck on his nose. "But, that's a maybe."

* * *

><p>A week later.<p>

Finn's alarm clock rang and he shot out of bed. New Directions had finally gotten the prize they deserved. He was in the audience the day before, watching their performance. His eyes glowed with pride when it was announced that McKinley High received first place. But the poudest moment, had been Rachel's solo. Halfway through her song, he knew they already had the title in their pockets.

He headed to the bathroom and continued on his daily routine excitedly. Finally, Nationals was over. There was nothing that could stop Rachel from rejecting him now.

* * *

><p>He saw her standing by her locker, pulling out her World History textbook. She flipped through it and a frown started to form. Finn took a second to admire the look on her face before rushing towards her. He sneaked up behind her and greeted her by presenting a hug.<p>

"Congratulations." He whispered into her ear.

She smiled and released his arms around her. "You've said that a million times, Finn. I think that's enough." Then, she closed her book and started rummaging through her locker.

"It doesn't hurt to say it again."

She smiled shyly as she closed her locker shut. "Thank you."

"So..." He wasn't sure how he was going to bring up the subject.

She looked at him innocently. When she saw him biting his lip nervously, she realised where he wanted to take this conversation to. Rachel took his hand and squeezed it tight as she led him towards their class.

* * *

><p>The dismissal bell sounded and students flocked out of their classrooms. Finn saw Rachel waiting by his locker like she had agreed earlier.<p>

"So, Miss Rachel Berry. You're obviously into me. How would you like to go out on a date with me?" He asked with a smirk on his face as he yanked opened the door and stuffed his books in.

The memory of their first meeting flooded her mind. They had been through so much, and no matter the future, she knew that this was meant to be. "Don't push your luck, Hudson."

He laughed at her comeback as he recalled the second time he attempted to ask her out. It had been a roller coaster ride with her, but he knew that despite every heartache and tears, he had already earned that special place in her heart.

Rachel reached out for his hand and he held unto hers. Finn leaned in until their foreheads met. Then, he whispered the words that he swore he would never forget.

"I'm forever yours?"

Her heart soared, and she replied with confidence.

"Faithfully."

* * *

><p>So well, I guess that's it then. I was writing Chapter 40 with the intention of working on more chapters. But halfway through it, I erased so many paragraphs because I realized that it was the end. So, with 40 chapters, I've finally completed my first fanfic. And to share it with all of you has been an incredible journey for me. Thank you so much to each of you for believing in me. My new story has been up, and I hope that all of you can be just as supportive of it as you have been!<p> 


	41. Ch 41 Don't Stop

**THANKS. **

This really has been an amazing journey and it's been a pleasure sharing this with all of you. The love has been endless, the support has been continuous. How all of you managed to make me this happy is just amazing. Thank you so much for being so awesome! It really has been my honor having each and every one of you as a wonderful reader.** THANK YOU! BIG WARM HUGS AND SLOPPY KISSES! **

To my silent readers, you guys have just been amazingly awesome just as the reviewers. I only wished that more of you had commented more just so that I could thank you virtually because I think that you deserve the recognition for being so supportive. Anyhow, never stop being amazing alright?

To my one-time commenters, you guys, have been awesome at this as well. Really you have! I hope that I haven't lost some of you along the way, but thank you to **oliigleegirl1124, hprwhgoo, alyf, hutton207, emiiix, finchel-gleek-101, Moon's Saviour, flynngurl, frenchirishjewel, Secret of Zoom, perfectfinchel, Catethefish, finchelfan728, matt4321, honoursarah, FinchelFanForever2015, edurrant0404 and moodycoffeewriter**o. All your awesome comments have been amazing and contributed so very much to the determination I had in pressing on for the story. Lots of love coming your way!

And finally, some personal thank yous!

**AnnPatrick**, well, you're on par with DonStella for being the 2nd most commonly reviewed user in my story. And because of that, I don't know if me being eternally grateful would be remotely close to how much I love you for that. Thank you so very much for the awesome words, and have been super glad to see enjoy this story with me. Never stop being awesome at what you do best, being yourself.

**Bananappancakes**, You've been my 2nd reviewer! And ever since your first review, you've been with me every step of the way! Definitely sending you lots of Finchel love! Now that the story's done, hopefully, you'd still be able to stick with me along the way! Eternally grateful to you!

**CarCarBeepBroom**, you've started off saying that you were afraid that my story was going to be really cliché. Then, out of nowhere, you started counting along with me the number of reviews I had. How are you so precious? Thank you so very much for everything you've done for me, really. Hopefully, you'd like my new story too!

**DonStella**, 22 reviews! You're on a tie with AnnPatrick in my 2nd highest number of reviews made by one reader. You've started reading my story pretty early and stuck by me throughout. A reader and reviewer like you is what makes a writer like me really really grateful for all that you've done. Thank you love!

**FinchelFever33,** I knew I was right when your name popped up more than once in my review list, Miss not so silent reader. I've definitely remembered your first comment from way before and thank you for the support. It's always awesome to see old reviewers coming back again to comment. Stay beautiful!

**FinchelFrankenBerry,** I've definitely not forgotten about you! Your 5 reviews have been amazing, that might as well have represented 20! Thank you so very much for every supportive word you've given me about, it's been amazing.

**Finchel-FrankenBerry-Gleek,** Thank you for all the kind words! You are just too amazing to be so supportive of me through out all the chapters. It doesn't matter to me if you haven't been the most supportive, or the least supportive. Just the fact that you've given me awesome reviews, that's enough to warm my heart. Thank you so much for the support. I'll definitely start adding your story to favourites once you're on your way!

**GeekyGleek,** you've probably given me the most constructive reviews out of the entire group. And without someone like you, I wouldn't realize how much harder I have to work in improving myself. I'm not sure if you're still with me on this, but if you are, thank you for standing by me.

**Gleepotter,** I hope that you've gotten a whole lot better! The story's come to an end now, which I guess had to eventually. But you've been one of the closer reviewers because you've shared a bit about what's going on in your life, and that's what I love about you. Thank you eternally for the support. My new story has been published, so hopefully you'll love the next one just as you have with this.

**Laylita83**, HAI! You've been one of my earlier reviewers, and despite the drama between Finchel, you've always anticipated for more drama! Thank you so very much for everything, really. Without your reviews, I'd have one less awesome reader. Thank you for being so awesome!

**Melly233**, Thank you so much for every review you have made. Not necessarily the one with the most reviews, but each one of them has been exceptionally amazing because it meant that I was doing something right! The support you've showered with every word is just simply too beautiful. Thank you so so much!

**MudbloodGleek**, you've only started commenting halfway through the story. But I feel as though you were one of the most dedicated ones! I mean, 9 comments! You're amazing at that! And the fact that it spurred on your story idea? You've definitely touched me so very much because it's amazing to see you being inspired by my first attempt. Never stop writing sweetheart, I'll keep reading.

**Noro**, You've been my first reviewer, and the one that has reviewed the most! I mean, 27 comments out of my entire story! How are you so amazing? You've stuck by me through the story, so I'm really grateful for that. Many eternal thanks to you, I hope you'd still stick by me on my next story! You've been really awesome! The love you've shown for every comment has never failed to brighten my day! Lots and lots of warm love to you!

**PaochiCute,** You started on my story really late, but ironically, have been the only person to start commenting at the very first chapter. Really really thankful that you've stuck by me. I haven't gotten round watching the film yet, but would definitely do so once my final tests are done. Thank you so very much for the support, and your awesomeness.

**PurpleTwilight9720**, I totally spaced and forgot to mention that I love your username! (Mainly because purple's my favourite colour) Anyway, thank you for being so amazing at every word you've written and the endless support you've given me. This is just too amazing.

**Readuntilyoudie**, you've been another reviewer that I've forgotten to compliment the name! I love your username! It's been amazing to have you on this tory with me. Thank you so very much!

**Sliguu**, HI SOFIA! You've definitely been one reviewer that has been very close to my heart. And 18 comments throughout my story? How do you do that? It's been a pleasure taking you on board my story and to see you being so appreciative with what I've done, you're simply too awesome for that. Thank you so very much darling. Hopefully you'll continue with my new one and don't let your hectic schedule prevent you from being beautiful. Lots of love coming your way.

**Sweetsinger4321**, Hey there! The love you've showered me with his been awesome. I don't understand how you'd be able to be so supportive with whatever I've done, but I guess that just shows how amazing you are. Thank you for the reviews love!

**Tazzie-Mae**, you wonderful human being. Your encouragement doesn't even begin to explain how thankful I am for the amazing words you've given me along the way. The support has been noted and I'm just awed by your words at every comment you've made. Thank you for the love.

**2school4cool**, Thank you thank you thank you and a million times more for everything. You've started commenting when I was nearly done, but practically stuck by me through the remaining chapters, which is just as amazing as every other reviewer. Don't stop being amazing you!


End file.
